Step Illusion part 2
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: The Brigade of Gloom has returned and The Candy Choreographers must find 8 different warriors to fight them off.
1. Guide

5 months after Ophelia's coronation, The Brigade of Gloom is back with returning bad guys and a few new ones. So King Pyramus tells her about the magic of dance. There he gives Ophelia and her friends 13 different accessories and to find the 9 other Choreographers. The first one they find was Sir Mercutio's fiancé, "Desdemona". There he'll learn about marriage while The Candy Choreographers work together on finding the other 8 warriors.

Pavo Majoris

A distant galaxy with 13 planets. Netshan is the biggest planet of them all. However, It was imprisoned by The Brigade of Gloom for 16 years, there Sir Mercutio escaped with his infant sister, "Ophelia".

He sent her to an orphanage until she's old enough to know the truth about her.

Thanks to The Candy Choreographers, Netshan is back to normal.

The newest members of The Brigade of Gloom.

Ms. Endive- a Cold-hearted chef who cares about money.

Portia- Vredtagh and Duyina's granddaughter through their late son.

Susan, "Mandark" Astrominov- An Evil genius with a crush on Mandy.

Claudius- Vredtagh's royal dungeon keeper. He always carries an axe with him.

Tylbalt and Laredes- Claudius and 2 sons. They always get into a lot of trouble.

Rainirce- Claudius's wife.

Algonquin C. Lumpus.- Psychopathic conman.

Mandy- Devil girl from Endsville.

Professor Pericles- Alien parrot.

Planets of Netshan.

Netshan- Ophelia, and Sir Mercutio home and candy themed planet.

Aprgawa- Desdemona's home and Egyptian themed planet.

Faninda- Hawaiian themed planet.

Hieslolla- India themed planet.

Whifania- Old west themed planet.

Yayturn- . New York City themed planet.

Slutera- Russian themed planet.

Brodlarvia- Perdita and Benvolio's home planet. Florida-themed planet.

Ebclaoruta- Germany themed planet.

Skochang- Chinese themed planet.

Gloomzuno- The Brigade of Gloom's home and sadness themed planet.

Snoinbry- Mexican themed planet.

Vothglocuan- Australian themed planet.


	2. New friends

New Friends

King Pyramus and Queen Thisbe- Sir Mercutio and Ophelia's parents who're the rulers of Netshan. They ruled the planet for 1000 years. King Pyramus has Red hair and blue eyes while Thisbe had Pink hair and brown eyes. King Pyramus is brave, graceful, and kind-hearted and Queen Thisbe is easy-going, sweet, nurturing, and artistic. Their respective dance is ballroom and their main interest is love and candy.

Desdemona Fabricsky- Sir Mercutio's fiancé from Aprgawa. She works as a belly dancer at Club Diamondsphynx. She's into fashion.

Lysander Forestwind- An actor from Hieslolla. He's really good with animals.

Hermia Luckblossom- A writer from Skochang. She believes in good luck.

Helena Surfsun- A surfer girl from Faninda.

Demitrius Scorebringer- A rodeo star from Whifania. He's into sports

Sebastian Paintgleam- A stage actor from Yayturn. He's into art.

Orsino Topstrike- A circus boy from Slutera.

Cordelia Beardream- A daughter of a toy company from Ebclaoruta.

Lapis Lazuli- A gem alien who's a former prisoner of The Brigade of Gloom.

Lee Ping- Ophelia's pen pal from Toronto.

Biffy Goldstien- School bully and computer whiz.

Cam Martinez- Lee's attention grabbing best friend.

Hoger Hoggart- Lee's friend from Sweden.

Tina Kwee- A newsgirl from A. Nigma High.

Mrs. Rumplekittykat- Biffy's pet cat.

The Tazelwurm- A. Nigma High's school mascot and Lee's animal partner.

The Planetary Alliance- A group of Intergalactic warriors who are friends of Sir Mercutio.(They belonged to Dash Master 48.)

The KRC- A group of teens at Amanogawa High.

The Blueberry Passionhunks- A boy band who're also The Cherry Cheercookies' boyfriends.

The Cookie Shakers- Pyramus and Thisbe's former team.

Other cartoons that will help Ophelia and friends.

Ed, Edd, n Eddy

Dexter's Lab

The Flintstones

Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends

Camp Lazlo

The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy

Adventure Time

Chowder

My Gym Partner's a Monkey.

Steven Universe

Codename: Kids Next Door

Teen Titans

Courage The Cowardly Dog

Xiaolin Showdown

The Secret Saturdays

Regular Show

Duck Dodgers

Detentionaire

Time Squad

Chow and Chicken

Hanna-Barbera

Scooby Doo

Ben 10

Samurai Jack

Megas XLR

The Life and Times of Juniper Lee

The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack

Sym-Bionic Titan

The Amazing World of Gumball,

Johnny Test

Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones?

Squirrel Boy

the Golly Gopher cartoons

Hanna-Barbera zone

Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi

Mike, Lu & Og

Sheep in the Big City

Total Drama

Inhabits of the Planet of the lost Stars or Perdidocula- Failed Cartoon Network pilots.


	3. Arsenel

As The Brigade of Gloom returns, King Pyramus shows The Candy Choreographers their Dance Pieces. 13 powerful accessories that will power them up in the battle against them.

The Ring of Berryswan- The royal ring of Swan, which was a middle sized kingdom of Netshan where Queen Thisbe was princess. It's Ophelia's signature Dance Piece.

The Legatoring- Benvolio's signature Dance Piece.

Turntable bracelet- Perdita's signature Dance Piece.

Estribillo Links- Sir Mercutio's signature Dance Piece.

Javali Brooch- The Bollywood Dance Piece.

Luck Necklace - The Fan Dance Piece.

Lokahi Choker- The Hula Dance Piece.

Funky buckle- The Disco Dance Piece.

Glamorous Headdress- The Belly Dance Piece.

Fortune Earring- The Gypsy Dance Piece.

Sketch Badge- The Tap Dance Piece.

Big Top Watch-The Cossack Dance Piece.

Doll Barrette- The Clog Dance Piece.

The Sweetbringer- The spaceship where the crew of The Candy Choreographers ride in.


	4. Episodes

Mime for a Change and Slumbering with the Enemy

Circus of Fear and The House of No Tomorrow

Flea-Bitten Ed and Know it all Ed

The Duck Brothers and The Mask

Huntor and The Laughing

A Scooby Doo Valentine

Dead Bean Drop and Bowling for Dinosaurs

The Moldy Touch and The Blackout

The Rowdyruff Boys

The Haunted Coffee Table and O Brother, Who Art Thou

Mad Mod and Winner Take All

Operation: SUPPORT, KISS, SPACE, AND END.

Schnitzel quits

Van Rook's Apprentice

Bad News Bear and Robo Frog 3000

Night of the Sapphire Dragon and Screams of The Siren.

Betrothed

This Is My Jam

Operation Slumber and Graduates

Shiver Me Dodgers

Cry for Help, Keystone Motel, and Friend Ship

Codename: Kids Next Door's Operation ZERO.

Last But Not Beast

Detentionaire

Ed, Edd n Eddy's- Boogie Frights, Boo Haw Haw, and Hallobeanies.

Twas The Fight Before Christmas


	5. Desdemona Fabricsky

Desdemona is Sir Mercutio's fiancé from Aprgawa. She works as a belly dancer at Club Diamondsphynx. She's beautiful, charming, seductive, and romantic. Though she knows that looks aren't everything, she's extremely beautiful. She met Sir Mercutio when they were 10, 3 years before Netshan was controlled by The Brigade of Gloom. Every 3 months, they go on romantic dates for the last 16 years. Her parents,"Rauf" and "Tawil" own Club Diamondsphynx and her older brother, "Baten" works as an Acliaga(which is an alienish organ) player, while her older sister "Irani" is a makeup artist.

Age:29.

Appearance: Long silky white hair, white eyes, average weight, wears belly dancer outfits.

Likes: Fashion, Sir Mercutio, jewels, love, sugary products, dancing, good dates, friendship, entertaining others, roses, and weddings.

Dislikes: Mud, hate, gloom, mean people, bad dates, someone trying to attract her.

Powers: Fashion and gemstone manipulation, power kisses, enhanced belly dancing, and desert adaptation.

Essentials: makeup kit, jewelry, Flashlight, toothbrush, floss, toothpaste, mirror, hairbrush, makeup kit, moisturizer, and chap stick.

Attacks: Fabulous Future- A prediction move, Fashionable Charm- an illusion move, Beautiful slice- A slash move, Glittery Kiss- a knockout kiss, Jeweled and Cupid Surge- A lightning move.


	6. Lysander Forestwind

Lysander is an actor from Hieslolla. He's always the big star in his movies. Most of his movies are about nature. In his spare times, he goes to his planet's zoos. Lysander always has a sense a humor and lives with his parents and 9 siblings. His parents are both camera people at the same studio he worked at. Lysander is also Hermia's boyfriend. He's sharing, very outgoing, not very sensitive.

Age:16

Appearance: tan skin, short gold hair, yellow eyes, average sized, wears Bollywood clothing.

Likes: Animal, nature, the zoo, horror movies, being a movie star, dancing, playing the sitar, and adventure.

Dislikes: Being alone, the press following him, con artists, and pollution.

Powers: Animal instincts, enhanced Bollywood dancing, talking to animals, wall crawling, razor sharp claws and teeth, super sense of smell.

Essentials: Camera, rechargeable batteries, shades, pencil box filled with pens, animal feed, binoculars, and animal guide.

Attacks: Ananda maul- An attack move, Hartaal Decay- a knockout move, Indra Eruption- A vibration move, Karma mend- A healing move, Dhol misdirect- A blinding move.


	7. Hermia Luckblossom

Hermia Luckblossom is an author from Skochang. She started writing her first novel at age 8 and continued from there. Her parents are both librarian and her younger sister, "Rou-Ring" is a photographer. Hermia was a prodigy student at her and graduated high school at age 12. She's usually not optimistic about things and always cares about other's safety. She mostly spends time with Helena and Benvolio. She's also Lysander's girlfriend.

Age:14

Apperance: Armpit length grey hair, average weight, black eyes(Usually wears glasses), and wears Chinese acrobat clothing.

Likes: Writing and reading stories, safety, good luck, poetry, stories, libraries, sugar, Singing, action movies, Lysander, Rock-climbing.

Dislikes: Puzzles, heavy metal music, mud, danger, rudeness, and bad luck.

Powers: Enhanced fan dancing, reading and memory, super intelligence, instant learning, technology manipulation, hologram projection, instant reparing, and force field.

Essentials: Mini laptop, writing tablet, pencil box filled with pens, sketchbook, address book, photo camera, first aid and repair kit, glasses cleaning supplies, and good luck charms.

Attacks: Encyclopedia Pursue- A knockout move, Prefix Luck- A slash move, Suffix Provoke- An blowing move , Charm Dodge- A shielding move, Lucky Spin- A spiral move.


	8. Helena Surfsun

Helena is a surfer girl from Faninda. She lives with her mother whom's a hula dancer, her father died when she was 3 from a rare disease. Her big sister is in college majoring in marine biology. Usually, Helena surfs the beaches of her home planet. Helena is very outgoing, tomboyish, and fun-loving. She spends most of her time with Lapis Lazuli, Hermia, and Benvolio.

Age:15.

Apperance: Tan skin, short cyan hair, cyan eyes, skinny, usually wears surfer girl clothes.

Likes: Surfing, parties, the beach, Pranks, theater, jewelry, Lapis Lazuli, Demitrius, and fun.

Dislikes: Pollution, rudeness, phonies, Opera music, rock climbing, and party poppers.

Powers: Water manipulation, enhanced hula dancing, water walking, fog generation, water breathing, sand manipulation, and force field.

Essentials: Changing surfboard, sunblock, towel, shades, prank kit, party kit, and a mini radio.

Attacks: Cowabunga Splinter- An toss move, Radical Splash- An attack move, Hang 10 flooding- A blast move, Gnarly Shield- A shielding move, Righteous Wipeout- A attack move.


	9. Demitrius Scorebringer

Demitrius is a rodeo star from the planet, "Whifania". He does beast rangling. He started his rodeo career at age 6. There he continued on. In his spare times, he hits the disco clubs and gets his dancing on. Demitrius is competitive, harsh, attention-grabbing, and brave. His parents are rodeo acrobats, and his younger brother is a rodeo clown. He has a crush on Helena.

Age:16

Apperance: Pale skin, short brown hair and brown eyes, average weight, usually wears disco outfits.

Likes: Disco, sports, rodeo, the old west, competition, saloon music, heavy metal music, and hunting.

Dislikes: Horror movies, cheaters, quitters, sadness, and trespassers.

Powers: Enhanced disco dancing, teleportation, super strength and speed, supersonic jumping, super smelling, and wall crawling.

Essentials: Haircomb, lasso,

Attacks: Lonestar Swirl- A twister move, Tumbleweed Boogie- A toss move, Funky turn- A lasso move, Freaky Score- An attack move, Groovy defense- A shielding move.


	10. Sebastian Paintgleam

Sebastian is a broadway star on Yayturn. He's also a talented artist. He painted most of his sets all by himself. His parents run an acting school. He has 2 younger sisters and a younger brother who're into costume designing. Whenever he's not preforming in theater, he paints pictures of life in his city, "Vlecnard" the largest city in Yayturn.

Age:18.

Apperance: African skin, short green hair, green eyes, usually wears broadway outfits.

Likes: Broadway, art, art museums, swimming, acting, and chicken.

Dislikes: Pollution, show stoppers, rude fans, parrots, and rice cakes.

Powers: Art manipulation, enhanced tap dancing skills, infer red vision, levitation, light manipulation, hologram projection, flight, and bringing art to life.

Essentials: Art kit, flashlight, binoculars, sketchbook, and rechargeable microphone.

Attacks: Entr'Acte Fracture- A boomerang move, Curtain call Isolate- An attack move., Overture Kick- An attack move, Reprise Prowl- a fog move, Understudy Wreck- A punch move.


	11. Orsino Topstrike

Orsino is a circus boy from Slutera. His parents died in a mining accident when he was 9, leaving him and his 4 sisters and 3 brothers in care of their uncle's circus. He spends most of his time as a circus clown. When he's not in the circus, he feeds his animal friends and entertains birthday parties. He has a crush on Cordelia

Age:15.

Apperance: short blonde hair, yellow eyes, fair skin, average weight, and usually wears circus outfits.

Likes: The circus, cossack dancing, pranks, clowns, tigers, elephants, balloons, pie, and jokes.

Dislikes: Swimming, sad people, and spiders.

Powers: Enhance cossack dancing, super strength, enhanced magician skills, and size changing.

Essentials: Clown car, umbrella, whip, juggling ball, unicycle, and clown gear.

Attacks: Big Top Cascade- An attack, Clown Obliterate- A bomb move, Lion Eradicate- A whip move, Pie Nightmare- A toss move, Juggling Zeal- An attack move.


	12. Cordelia Beardream

Cordelia is the daughter of a wealthy toy tycoon. She helps come up with toys that make the company a success. She has an older brother who runs the gift shop and an older sister who works as a nanny at the nearest orphanage. In her spare time, she babysits for the locals, help at charity events, and give tours to people. She usually has a poor sense of direction and has a crush on Orsino.

Age:14

Apperance: Fair skin, Orange hair and eyes, average weight, usually wears gymnast clothing.

Likes: Toys, fun, gymnastics, charity events, sharing, Orsino, love, chocolate, and playtime.

Dislikes: Selfish people, con artist, dirt, boredom,

Powers: Toy manipulation, change size, enhanced clog dancing, and enhanced gymnastics.

Essentials: Mini stuffed animals, hula hoop, ribbon, hand sanitizer, childcare manual, children's books, and first aid kit.

Attacks: Jumprope phobia- A tying move, Ball judge- A toss move, Hula hoop ward- A dizzy move , Doll Tempest- A toss move, Building block bind- A capture move.


	13. Portia Crygaze

Portia is Vredtagh's granddaughter through his late son. She's human on her mother's side, thus making her immune to sweets and flash photography and her inability to absorb sadness. Her father was dissected in Area 51 and her mom died in a car wreck trying to save him, she was only a baby at that time. Unlike her grandfather, she's adorable, sensitive, caring, charming, and happy. She spies on the gang for her grandpa.

Age:16

Apperance: Long black hairy, very cute, average weight, black eyes, usually wears gypsy clothing and never wears shoes.

Likes: Toys, fun, gymnastics, charity events, sharing, Orsino, love, chocolate, and playtime.

Dislikes: Selfish people, con artist, dirt, boredom, and her grandfather's behavior.

Powers: Enhanced gypsy dancing, predicting the future, healing kiss, talking to animals, mediumship, and invisibility.

Essentials: Tambourine, magic supplies, binoculars, crystal balls, and lucky charms, and scrapbook of her parents and baby photos.

Attacks: Abracadabra Fear- A scaring move, Fortune reckoning- An attack move, Future Embrace- A predicting move, Supernatural distract- An attack move, Crystal Ball Bash- A toss move.


	14. Claudius and his family

Claudius- Vredtagh's royal dungeon keeper. He always carries an axe with him.

Age:2000.

Satanic, dark, demonic, sadistic, powerful, pure evil, mysterious, ritualistic, nightmarish

Apperance: Moderate white hair with matching beard, obese, black eyes, and wears excecutioner clothing.

Likes: Death, the supernatural, poison, fear, despair and sadness.

Dislikes: Life, love, sugar, flash photography, Portia, trespassers, and smiles.

Powers: Ghost physiology/inducement, enhanced axemanship, sadness absorbing, summoning the dead, and death embodiment.

Tylbalt and Laredes- Claudius and 2 sons. They always get into a lot of trouble.

Age:1000(Tybalt) and 994(Laredes).

Apperance: short grey hair, 5 o'clock shadow, average weight, usually (Tybalt) Short black hair, grey eyes, muscular body, sliver circlet, wears gothic clothing and has vulture tatoos(Laredes) Short black hair, black eyes(Wears glasses) average weight, wears gothic clothing and has bat tattoos.

Likes: Bugs, heavy metal, no rules, messes, moldy food, and locking people up.(Tybalt) Rats, spiders, sharks, cobwebs, skateboarding, weights, extreme sports, hot girls, wrestling, vultures, and wild parties.(Laredes) Poetry, rule breaking, contaminating foods, goth girls, fire, bats, and cooking.

Dislikes: (Both)Portia, sugar, hugs, rules, smiles, and laughing,(Tybalt) Dancing, weaklings, back talkers, and stuffed animals.(Laredes) Tybalt's rage, fun, clean stuff, flowers,

Powers: (Both)Ghost physiology/inducement, sadness absorbing, summoning the dead, and death embodiment (Tybalt),Super Strength, enhanced wrestling abilities, and turn into a vulture(Laredes) Super intelligence, making anything boring, telekinesis, turning into a bat.

Rainirce- Claudius's wife. She's very seductive and will do anything to keep an eye out for intruders.

Age:2000.

Apperance: Short blue hair, black eyes, average weight, and wears gothic clothing.

Likes: Death, the supernatural, ghosts, her family, messes, mold, rudeness, crows, ravens, and vultures.

Dislikes: Portia, sugar, flash photography, happiness, smiles, fun, balloons, her sons fighting, and laughter.

Powers: Sadness absorbtion, ghost physiology/inducement, death embodiment, darkness manipulation, and night vision.


	15. Ophelia's friends and Rivals

**The Cherry Cheercookies-Ophelia's childhood friends since she was 3 years old. They defended her during ballet class, because she had natural pink hair. They live in an apartment building across from Butterfly Orphan Home. The dance studio they go to is next to BOH on the right. They got the idea from eating cherry cookies at Iliana's 16th birthday. They shop at the local thrift store, film their videos on Yasmina's camera, and post them online.**

April Najiyya is a hippie. She cares for the planet more than anything. She lives with her parents who're florists and has a 24 year old sister, "Lillie" who's a nature photographer. She's peaceful, happy, girly, and cute.

Age:16.

Apperance: Arabic girl, with black hair in pigtails and wore a green tank top, a teal skirt, a pair of dark green cowgirl boots, green earrings, and a leaf necklace.

Likes: Sugary products, ballet, nature, flowers, 60s stuff, hunks, and rainbows.

Dislikes: Selfish people, con artist, boredom, pollution, Melanie and her jerky friends,

ILIANA Homluk is a surfer girl. She spends her time surfing the waves on the beaches of Opraoridge. She won a lot of surfing contests and won her first one when she was 8. Her parents, "" and "" are surfing instructors, and her younger sister at age 14, "Lynn" is an aspiring lifeguard.

Age:16.

Apperance: Chinese girl with armpit length hair and wore a blue halter top, a light blue long skirt, blue flip flops, puka shell jewellry, and a flower barrette.

Likes: Sugary products, ballet, the ocean, surfing, dolphins, seals, and other cute sea creatures,

Dislikes: Selfish people, con artist, pollution, boredom, cheaters, cavities, and dentist haters.

Ethel Riggs- Is a nerd. Her parents are divorced and lives with her mom who's a ballet teacher. Her older brother, "Archie" is an aspiring composer.

Age:16.

Apperance:Caucasian girl with blonde hair in a ponytail, had glasses on and wore a red shirt, a maroon necktie, a red plaid skirt, white socks, and red ballet flats.

Likes: Sugary products, ballet, Classic music, manners, numbers, mathematics, good grades, and libraries.

Dislikes: Selfish people, con artist, dirt, boredom, detention, bad grades, cheaters, Melanie and her fiendish partners.

Yasmina Festiova- She's an artist. Her family owns a candy store, "Moscow's " which is on the left from Butterfly Orphan Home. She has an older brother named, "Ruslan" at 26 who's in Moscow as a lion tamer with his newfound wife, "Sasha" who's a dancing girl and his 3 year old stepdaughter, "Polina".

Age:16

Apperance: Russian girl with short red hair and wore a a yellow tank top, tan cut off shorts, yellow flip flops with matching necklace and beret. She's an artist.

Likes: sugary products, filming, ballet, art, crafting programs, sewing, pottery,

Dislikes: Selfish people, con artist, dirt, boredom, Melanie and her friends, and

Melanie Roach- Ophelia's arch-rival growing up. She hates Ophelia cause she got the leads in most of their recitals, while Melanie plays the main antagonist. She's bossy, harsh, snobbish, and mean. She has an older brother named, "Kelly" who's in jail for grand theft. Her parents were killed in a car crash when she was 6, causing her to be mean. She lives in an apartment with Constance and Ebony. She also has severe animal fur allergy.

Age:16.

Apperance: Pixie cut black hair and a punk rock outfit.

Likes: Mechanics, Vandalism, rule breaking, hunks, and treating spoghtlight stealers like garbage.

Dislikes: Ophelia! spoghtlight stealers, Ophelia, getting in trouble, Ophelia, being offended, Ophelia.

Constance Melton- Melanie's skateboarding minion. She's grew up in poor family with her parents and her 3 younger sisters, "Agnes", "Hilda", and "Carrie" whom all live in Butterfly Orphan Home.

Age:16

Apperance: African-American girl, had long spiky black and wears punk rock outfits.

Likes: Cheating, skateboarding, breaking rules, vandalism, treating spoghtlight stealers like garbage, and obeying Melanie.

Dislikes: Getting caught, the police, someone offending Melanie, and Flowers.

Ebony In- Melanie's dimwitted minion. Her parents live in South Korea and her younger sister, "Barbara" is at boarding school. As her parents were having financial troubles, she ran away to townsville at age 8. There she met Melanie's brother, "Kelly" and took her in.

Age:16

Apperance: Korean girl with spiky black hair and punk rock outfits.

Likes: Mechanics, breaking rules, vandalism, treating spoghtlight stealers like garbage, and obeying Melanie.

Dislikes: Ophelia, Melanie not answering her questions, getting caught, and someone offending Melanie.


	16. The Cookie Shakers

The Cookie Shakers- The original team before The Candy Choreographers. They ride The Sweetbringer across the galaxy finding help.

 **The Team**

Pyramus Wavedancer- Leader of The Candy Shakers. His signature candy is assorted flavored.

Thisbe Fresaswan- Pyramus's fiancé and princess of Berry Swan. Her signature candy is the strawberry flavored.

Dr. Priyanka- Medical Officer. Her signature candy is the sugar free kinds.

Monty Uno- Technology Expert. His signature candy is the sour flavored.

Lucy Tereshkova- Combat Specialist. Her signature candy is the chocolate flavored.

Jaclyn Hútáo- Underwater rider. Her signature candy is the vanilla flavored.

Cameron Kasarat- computer officer. Her signature candy is the peanut butter flavored.

Drew Ride- Communications officer/engingeer. Her signature candy is the mint flavor.

Secret Squirrel and Morocco Mole- The 2 partners of Pyramus and Thisbe.

Peep- Thisbe's tiny partner.

Romeo and Juliet- Pyramus and Thisbe's trusted steeds.

 **Allies**

The people from Hanna-Barbera and Warner Bros.


	17. monsters

Slumberbreaker -Mime for a Change and Slumbering with the Enemy

Lioncriers-Circus of Fear and The House of No Tomorrow

Bunnyfiends- Flea-Bitten Ed and Know it all Ed

Dogpoachers-The Duck Brothers and The Mask

Circuspsychos-Huntor and The Laughing

Cobrahatens- A Scooby Doo Valentine

Tyranomeanos-Dead Bean Drop and Bowling for Dinosaurs

Weirdos-The Moldy Touch and The Blackout

Rufffreakers-The Rowdyruff Boys

Platypsychos-The Haunted Coffee Table and O Brother, Who Art Thou

Boredomgolems-Mad Mod and Winner Take All

Cursecrackles- Operation: SUPPORT, KISS, SPACE AND END.

Doomwarps-Schnitzel quits

Foulbanes-Van Rook's Apprentice

Racooncries- Bad News Bear and Robo Frog 3000

Jackbots- Night of the Sapphire Dragon and Screams of The Siren.

Elephantghouls- Betrothed

Hollowpests-This Is My Jam

Poachinfernals-Operation Slumber and Graduates

Blackhooks-Shiver Me Dodgers

Jokesulters-Cry for Help, Keystone Motel, and Friend Ship.

Senior citizombies-Codename: Kids Next Door's Operation ZERO.

Axetraitors- Last But Not Beast

Tazeltears-Detentionaire

Halloween-Boogie Frights, Boo Haw Haw, and Hallobeanies.

Twas The Fight Before Christmas


	18. Mime for a Change

It began at Ophelia's 17th birthday on January 4th in Opraoridge at the party room at a restaurant called, "Rainbow Pepperoni". April, Iliana, Ethel, Yasmina, Myrtle, The Butterfly Orphan Home Kids, Steven, Connie, The Powerpuff Girls, Sir Mercutio, King Pyramus and Queen Thisbe were there. Thisbe wore a pink tank top, a pale rose long skirt, and pink sandals while Pyramus wore a red t-shirt with maroon jeans and black loafers. Thisbe asked, "Ophelia, do we have to wear these?"

"Of course Mom," Ophelia said, "We have to keep people from finding out that we're aliens."

Pyramus said, "Okay Sweetheart."

"So you come here, Ophelia?" Blossom asked as she took a bite of her pizza

"Yes," she replied, "I come here on Thursdays and local band gigs. The main reason I come here is that they serve a free dessert if you order their lunch combos."

"I'm really happy that your homeschooled Ophelia." Bubbles commented

"Enjoying your birthday lunch?" Iliana asked.

"Of course Iliana," Ophelia answered

"We got you birthday presents," Iliana said, "But we'll give them to you when we do the song Bubbles wrote."

Ophelia said, "Sure thing Iliana."

"Okay, now this clown, what's he like?" Asked Yasmina as she took a sip from her soda.

"Rainbow is our court jester," Pyramus answered, "I must warn you, he only speaks in song."

"He should do a duet with Sapphire," Steven said as he took a bite from his pizza

Then a rainbow colored clown came in. "Hello! Hello! Hello!"

Rainbow The Clown performed in front of the party. Unknown to them, 3 punk-like warriors with tragedy masks were spying on Rainbow. As Rainbow was done with his song, he ran out onto the streets. The leader said in a really deep voice, "Perfect, Rainbow the Clown is near the street. Commence the accident."

The one with spiky black hair fired and hit a delivery truck filled with bleach. There it fell and opened the bleach, turning Rainbow into a mime. There he drained the color from the truck.

Meanwhile, everyone was enjoying the party when Perdita saw Rainbow draining color from the window. King Pyramus saw him too and knew what was going on. He explained that when Rainbow gets near bleach, he turns into Mr. Mime and starts draining color. Ophelia had to make sure he doesn't mess up her birthday. She placed her hood on and The Candy Choreographers took off to stop Mr. Mime.

As they found Mr. Mime at Angelwing Plaza, Mr. Mime was draining out the color. Ophelia took him down with a Caramel Apple Twister, Perdita did a Disc Shuriken, and Benvolio did a Colle Chain. Unfortunately, none of them worked. Mr. Mime took off to drain more color.

Perdita started to scratch her disc and it turned a picnicking couple back to normal. Bubbles had an idea on how to turn everyone back to normal.

Later in the middle of the park, Perdita started playing the song Bubbles wrote for The Cherry Cheercookies, Love Makes the World go Round. It started turning everyone back to normal. Then Mr. Mime saw the girls. Perdita did a Tune Terror and turned him back to Rainbow the Clown. "Thank you for returning my rainbows for I am Rainbow the Clown." Rainbow the Clown sang as he hugged the team.

The Cherry Cheercookies and The Blueberry Passionhunks applauded for their performance and they gave Ophelia her birthday present. It was a digital camera, there Ophelia can make memories while growing up. Ophelia's birthday wasn't over yet, she still has that slumber party for her and the orphans at Butterfly Open Home.


	19. Slumbering with The Enemy

Later that night, Ophelia, Steven, Connie, The Powerpuff Girls, Jerry, Cheese, Perdita, Benvolio, and the kids from the orphan home are having another slumber party. The Cherry Cheercookies and The Blueberry Passionhunks were cuddling each other. "Let's hope it's not like the last one where the orphans were abducted," Ophelia said hopefully.

Then she said to The Cherry Cheercookies, "And I hope you have a good time on your date at the community center for karaoke night."

There the couples went off to their date.

As they left, the kids presented a baking set all for her. The kids did their own bake sale to save up for it. Steven and Connie showed Ophelia a small book with ice cream cones on it. Connie said that it's an address book. Ophelia said that she needed a new one. Then The Powerpuff Girls, Jerry, Cheese, Perdita, Benvolio, Pyramus and Sir Mercutio came in with a chocolate making kit. She loved the presents.

Thisbe came in with a small present. As Ophelia opened it, inside was a ring with a strawberry and a swan on it. It was, "The Ring of Berryswan." her mom explained that she was the princess of a medium sized kingdom where a lot of space strawberries are made. She placed the ring on her left ring finger and looked at it. She loved it.

Myrtle came in with a familiar girl. It was Mandy. Ophelia sure didn't invite her and wonders why Mandy is here.

It was a quilt that Myrtle made and on the quilt was stuff that she did during her life. Then she remembers from being back to when Myrtle discovered her, then she went up to when she did her first steps to a stuffed puppy, then to her first word, "Cupcake" up to it was to Ophelia learning how to swim, Ophelia getting inspired to do ballet when she saw a former student do ballet, there she remembers how she met her best friends, and to her ballet recital at, "Little Bo Peep", her first bake sale for the home, her talent show at Camp Chocoheart, when she made her first cake all by herself, her first slumber party, during her bake sale where she got her cookbook, her first cooking lesson, up to the death of Elmer, the first time she's in charge of the home while Myrtle was out, the first time she went out by herself to Rainbow Pepperoni, her first surfing lesson, when she saved April's family floral shop from a bug infestation, up to her first day on the job at Yasmina's family bakery, her trip to the Chinese themed amusement park, "Dragon Lantern Fun Park", when she discovered her cloak and goes on her quest, and the final one is where she reunites with her family.

Ophelia cried tears of joy, knowing that this was the best gift she ever got. "Oh please, that present is lame." Mandy insulted.

Everyone shushed Mandy.

Later while everyone was sleeping. Mandy got out some Antidote X she stole from Professor X while he was at that Groove Dice concert. There she placed them on The Powerpuff Girls. Ophelia woke up to see Mandy's evil deed, "What are you doing?" Ophelia asked angrily.

"Getting rid of The Powerpuff Girls powers Wavedancer," Mandy said in a growl.

Their argument woke up everyone in the home. Perdita and Benvolio decided to take the kids to another room while their having their argument.

Blossom tried to use her laser vision, but it wouldn't work. The girls had lost their powers. When Ophelia pushed

Mandy, she dropped the empty bottle. Luckily, Bubbles got it on time and said in a shock, "This Antidote X can last up to 2 hours."

"So the Powerpuff Girls have 2 hours without powers," Blossom added.

Ophelia decided they should take this outside so she wouldn't cause damage. Later outside. Mandy powered up with a new alien armor given by Vredtagh and behind her were Pajama wearing monsters called, Slumberbreakers. She shot out lasers and fired. Perdita, Benvolio, Blossom, Buttercup, Cheese, and Jerry took down the Slumberbreakers. As Bubbles was using her sonic screaming, Mandy knocked out Bubbles unconsciously.

Ophelia got furious. Suddenly, Ophelia's ring started to glow. It glew brighter til it gave her an alien like ballet outfit and everyone was shocked by her change.

Ophelia did a pirouette, a leap, an abareqsue, and a Cotton Candy Capture on Mandy, and a Chocholate Ball on the Slumberbreakers, turning them into dust. Suddenly, she disappeared. "Ophelia, what was that?" Perdita asked as she ran to her.

"Don't know," Ophelia answered.

Bubbles woke up and saw Ophelia's outfit. Bubbles hugged her.

Then Pyramus and Thisbe came in with a rectangular triple-tier chocolate cake with pink frosting and ballet and candy figures on it. "We can explain that," Pyramus said as he used his sugar manipulation so the cake wouldn't be destroyed, "That's one of the Dance Pieces. Their magical items that can help the chosen Choreographer take down evil and only the wielder of the Berryswan Ring chooses their owners."

"Me?" asked Ophelia.

"Yes, Sweetheart," Thisbe answered, "Now blow the candles and make a wish."

Ophelia blew out the candles that said 16 and took a slice of the cake. The kids asked what she wished for and Ophelia said, "I wish I can find the wielders of the Dance Pieces and protect the galaxy from The Brigade of Gloom."

Everyone cheered as they got a slice of the cake.

The End.


	20. Circus of Fear

Ophelia was just enrolling Perdita and Benvolio in the N. C Homeschooling Program where they met the owner, Neville Cotton. He was a scary African American Man with a grey suit and gold jewelry. "So Perdita and Benvolio Fogblade," Asked Neville, "You were runaway orphans because the sister had a big sense of adventures?"

"Yes sir, she's always getting us in danger," Benvolio answered politely.

"And could you take off your headphones?" Neville strictly asked Perdita.

"No!" Ophelia, Perdita, and Benvolio shouted.

"You wouldn't like it when she takes them off," Ophelia warned.

"Whatever," Neville said rudely.

Ophelia, Benvolio, and Perdita left his office.

"What a jerk," Benvolio said.

"He even hates rap," Perdita added.

"He can be really strict," Ophelia explained.

Then they bumped into an Indian man who's good looking and had a red suit on. He was Ophelia's homeschooling teacher, Sarad Sen. "Ophelia, how are you?" He said as he saw Ophelia and her friends.

"I'm doing great Mr. Sen," Ophelia replied, "These are my friends, Perdita, and Benvolio."

"I'm taking my 2 sons to the circus tonight." Mr. Sen said.

"Say, "Hi" to Brahman and Yamal for me," Ophelia replied as they left. "And good luck when they announced the Employee on The Month after work."

Then the trio left the office. Mr. Cotton came in with a coffee mug saying, "Kids are idiots."

"Who cares about orphans?" Mr. Cotton asked when he came next to Mr. Sen.

"You were an orphan, Boss." Mr. Sen replied.

"Yeah and I never liked the orphanage I went to," Mr. Cotton rudely replied, "They're too Happy."

Later at Angelwing Plaza, they found Circus of Fear. The Powerpuff Girls, Cheese, Juliet, and Jerry came in. As they got there, they saw that the tickets were 60 dollars per person, but the owner, Dr. Fear has been expecting Ophelia and her friends.

Later inside, The Candy Choreographers sat down with some snacks Ophelia secretly made. Ophelia had pink cotton candy, Benvolio had blue cotton candy, Perdita had purple cotton candy, Blossom had a pink snow cone, Bubbles had a blue snow cone, Buttercup had a pink snow cone, and Cheese had a soda. Ophelia shared her cotton candy with Jerry. The show began when Dr. Fear introduced his acts. His last act was Clortho, the monster tamer. He was training some Lion like creatures to dance.

After the show, Perdita was talking about on she would love to join the circus. She could do the music for it. She pressed a button on her DJ belt, playing a hip-hop circus tune. The others danced to it. Little did they know, that Clortho was spying on them and smiled evilly.

Later at the orphan home, Myrtle, Pyramus, Thisbe, Mercutio and the orphans were at the circus, while The Candy Choreographers were cleaning the house for the place. Perdita and Benvolio took the trash out when they were knocked out by Clortho. He dragged them while Perdita's headphones fell off. Buttercup found Perdita's headphones and had to save them.

She tripped over a rock and saw a purple bracelet with a turntable on it. It was the Turntable Bracelet. Ophelia held the bracelet til later. As they got up to the circus, Ophelia placed her cloak on and her hood up.

Clortho was getting tickets from the people. Ophelia came up and asked, "Would you like some cotton candy?"

Unfortunately, Clortho hissed and ran off. Ophelia decided to sneak in. Inside she saw Dr. Fear with Benvolio and Perdita wearing circus outfits. The lion-like monsters were holding a crazy laughing Perdita so she won't escape. "Digging this dance!" said the crazy Perdita.

"Remind me to lock up S42 after the show." Dr. Fear told the monsters.

The lion creatures nodded. Ophelia changed her outfit into a ring mistress uniform, The Powerpuff Girls, Jerry, and Cheese into clowns and Juliet into a dancing horse. After they avoided capture by the monsters, they ran into the Grim Reaper. He came because he love monster circuses. Ophelia thought he could use their help.

"That's the spirit Perdita!" shouted a familiar voice.

It was Billy wearing a bunny suit. He started scaring away the Lioncriers and tossing food to the audience. Everyone started to run away like horses. Pyramus, Thisbe, and Mercutio helped the people evacuate the big top. Buttercup quickly puts Perdita's headphones on and Perdita turned back to normal, "Thank you." Perdita said exhaustingly.

Clortho got furious that Billy was ruining the show. Ophelia grabbed Clortho's whip, aimed at Clortho, revealing to be Dr. Fear.

"Clortho is the ringmaster?" Benvolio asked.

"Nope, Dr. Fear is," Ophelia said as she took another whip, revealing Duyina's face, "Duyina."

"How did you know it was me, Princess?" Duyina angrily asked.

"Why else would he be freaked by cotton candy?" Ophelia asked.

"But we saw Clortho and Dr. Fear at the same time." Benvolio reminded.

"Correction," Ophelia replied, "That was Vredtagh in a tux."

"Not just any tuxedo," Vredtagh came in wearing his Dr. Fear costume, "It was my wedding tuxedo."

"Gross Doggies." Cheese said disgustingly.

Peridot came in as a lion tamer, Bavdrot was a magician, The Tragedy Tears were acrobats, Portia was a dancer, and Jasper was a strongman costume.

Pyramus, Thisbe, and Mercutio came in. "Myrtle is at the orphan home's minibus," Pyramus explained.

Ophelia gave Perdita the Turntable Bracelet and she put it on. changed into a hip hop armor and too down all the lioncriers, turning them into dust. Then The Brigade of Gloom escaped.

On their way back to the minibus, they ran into Mr. Sen and his family. It consisted of his wife, "Gauri " and their 2 sons. Brahman was 8 and Yamal was 3 and he just started talking, but in small sentences.

"I won employee of the month again." said Mr. Sen proudly.

"You've been Employee of the month 25 times at NCHP," Ophelia said with a smile, "I knew you can do it with your compassionate heart and your!"

"Good job Mr. Sen." Congratulated Ophelia.

"The boss gave me and my family all access passes for Sassycat Land and we're allowed to bring guest."

"How many?" Perdita asked.

"3 people per family member." answered Mr. Sen.

"You can invite Myrtle, my parents, Mercutio The Powerpuff Girls, and us," Ophelia suggested.

"Perfect." Mr. Sen said.

Later by the bus, Ophelia hugged Myrtle knowing that she's and the orphans are okay. She told them about the trip to Sassycat Land and loved to join them. She'll leave Audrey and her family in charge while she's gone.

"I hate amusement parks," Mr. Cotton came in eating some peanuts, "They're always so noisy and I need my sleep."

"Hello, Neville," Myrtle said angrily.

"Do you know him?" Blossom asked.

"Yeah, he was an orphan at Butterfly Orphan Home" Myrtle answered, "And the worst orphan I'd ever took in."

"What's wrong with stealing money from the bake sales and fundraisers, bossing the kids around, and scaring away people who wanted to adopt an orphan?." Mr. Cotton asked.

"All that stuff is wrong," Myrtle replied.

Mr. Cotton littered and left, leaving Myrtle angry.

The end.


	21. Which came first

While going to a school excursion, Billy and Mandy's schoolbus breaks down in the middle of a desert. They, later, eventually learn that mutant chickens created in an underground lab during the Cold War lurk around.

The Candy Choreographers, Pyramus, and Thisbe, and The Sens were riding a rented van. The Powerpuff Girls were on Ophelia, Perdita, and Benvolio's laps, while Juliet, Jerry, and Cheese were flying, "Whheeeeeeeee!" Cheese said.

Suddenly, they blew a flat tire. Nobody got hurt. Mrs. Sen decided to call a tow truck. Pyramus and Thisbe decided to look after Yamal. The Choreographers asked Mr. Sen if they can explore the desert. "You can explore, but be back in 1 hour." Mr. Sen told the kids, "Ophelia please look after Brahman, he has a habit of wondering off."

"Like he is now?" Perdita asked as they saw Brahman go off on his own.

They followed him to a mine, guarded by Underfist. "Haven't seen them since the who fudge ghost attack," Ophelia said to the others.

Casen and Sean were scanning the place while Brahman sneaked into the place.

"AAAaaaaaaaah!" Brahman screamed.

"Some just trespassed into the mines!" Esme exclaimed.

"That's Brahman!" Ophelia added as they got up to him, "We must save him."

Then a trio came in their Knights of The Round Pie outfits. It was Grim, Billy, and his friend, "Irwin". "Hello, Candy Choreographers."

"Candy Choreographers?" Hiromi asked

"That's our team name," Sir Mercutio explained, "Like you called yourself, Underfist."

"What are you guys doing here?" Bubbles asked.

"Billy and Irwin wanted to see some mutated animals," Grim explained, "Since I read an article about the abandoned chicken labs in the library, I decided to take them there."

"Something grabbed my homeschooling teacher's son and we must save them."

"I'll stay here so won't know about our secret," Juliet added.

As they got in they saw some domes with mutated chickens. They wanted to know what's going on.

"This lab was built during the cold war to train super chickens," Casen explained, "Unfortunately due to budget cuts, they shut the project down."

"How did you know all of this Casen?" Benvolio asked.

"My parents were part of the project," Casen answered.

As they were looking around, they found a giant nest. The Powerpuff Girls grabbed him and as they landed, the eggs started to hatch. The baby chicks started to go violent. Luckily, Underfist used their ray guns on them. Ophelia puts her cloak on and puts her hood up after she heard some super chickens coming.

They made a run for it. Perdita did a Disc Shuriken, Benvolio did a Flautando Bombs, and Sir Mercutio did a Rapido Razor. Suddenly, they made a dead end. Buttercup tossed a Barrel of toxic at them. Unfortunately, it made the chickens grew.

As they stomped, it made them fall. There they saw some giant eggs. Billy felt hungry, "Don't eat those," Sean shouted as he confiscated the egg from Billy, "They have acid yolks."

Billy started tossing eggs. Causing the volcano to destruct. "Brahman," Ophelia said to him, "Don't look."

Brahman covered his eyes and sat down. Perdita quickly did a Scratch Shield to keep everyone from getting fried. The volcano exploded and they got out, landing on the ground. "Is everyone okay?" Hoss asked.

"We're fine Hoss," Blossom answered.

"What are you going to do now?" Ophelia asked as she removed her hood.

"We're going to Sassycatland," Irwin explained, "We bought tickets for 3, yo."

"Juliet will take you to Sassycat Land," Ophelia said, "If Mr. Sen and his family sees you, they'll flip."

"What about Brahman?" Grim asked.

"That was an awesome abandoned amusement park trip," Brahman shouted, "A good way to warm up the Sassycat fun. I especially like the guy in the Grim Reaper costume."

They were good with what Brahman thinks and The Choreographers headed off to the van, where they find the tow truck and Mr. Sen waving at them. Everyone got onto the company bus. They each got onto the bus and headed off to the towing company.

The End.


	22. The House of No Tomorrow

The next day, they were at Sassycat Land. Pyramus and Thisbe remembered being here in their early days with a team they had before The Candy Choreographers. Luckily, The Sed's were checking out the maps and didn't know anything about Ophelia's parents old team.

Pyramus and Thisbe are going to check to see if any familiar rides they knew in the 70s are still there. The Candy Choreographers took off for the Sassy Saucers, but the line was full, "Let's go on the Sassy Saucers The is full," Ophelia suggested "We'll go back when the line is shorter."

They agreed and took off. They found a statue of Sassycat and Perdita took a selfie of herself, Benvolio, Ophelia, Cheese, Juliet, Jerry, and The Powerpuff Girls. Suddenly Cheese shouted, "Playhouse!"

They saw The House of Tomorrow. By the house, they saw Billy, Irwin, Grim, and Brahman sneak in.

"What's Billy, Irwin, and Grim doing with Brahman?" Buttercup asked.

They didn't know what they made of it, so they decided to go inside to find out, "Everything is on." Juliet said as she got in.

Inside were robots cleaning the place.

"I like the cleaning robots," Benvolio commented.

Then he saw a musical instrument cleaner.

"Could you clean my violin? please" Benvolio asked the robot.

"Sure." said the robot as he cleaned it.

Benvolio was impressed by the robots skills.

They found Billy, Irwin, Grim, and Brahman in the Kitchen of the Future."

Billy and Irwin were eating some turkey, pizza, ice cream, cookie casserole without getting sick. Brahman was disgusted by the look of it, "Why aren't you eating the casserole?"

"I'm a vegetarian like my parents and brother," Brahman answered, "So I'm not going to eat this junk."

The Choreographers congratulated Brahman on doing the right thing and reminded him that he shouldn't wonder off.

"No worries, Mom and Dad I can go around, just as long as we meet them by the food court by lunch" Brahman explained, "And If I get lost, ask an employee."

"I'm really proud of you Brahman." Ophelia proudly said as she hugged him.

As they got to the supercomputer, they saw an obese dungeon keeper, a gothic woman, and 2 goth boys.

"Dad" whined the goth with a 5 o'clock shadow and vulture tattoos, "When are you going to take us to the haunted house?"

"Quiet Tybalt!" shouted the dungeon keeper, "Daddy is going to control this future house so we can drain the sadness for Vredtagh."

"Dad," whined the boy with the bat tattoos, "We're both going to miss the black cat magic show."

"Honey," said to the female goth, "You should be patient."

As they were working on reprograming the robots, Tybalt saw a glimpse of Ophelia and felt lovestruck. Benvolio got jealous. Ophelia saw a glimpse of their wolf symbols on their clothes and saw that they're spies for Vredtagh. Cheese started playing the boys. The goth with bat tattoos used his telekinesis to send Cheese flying.

Ophelia used her Cotton Candy Capture to save him from getting hurt. Suddenly, Claudius commanded the robots to attack. Ophelia, Perdita, and Benvolio did a Tremolo Taffy Turntable Trial, Cheese started playing with the robots, thinking they're horses, Juliet did horse kicks, Jerry rewired some of the robots, and then they ran off.

Perdita used her supersonic hearing and heard some static in the security room. They found the security room and Ophelia used a candy cane with alien magic to get themselves in. They looked around to see some footage of Billy's dad back in 1975, "That's my Dad!" Billy shouted.

They shushed Billy so Claudius and his family wouldn't find them. They saw Harold asking a lot of questions to Master Control. There he ordered the robots to attacked. Fortunately, they saw 4 girls looked like Ophelia's friends, 1 boy, a woman who looked like Connie, a squirrel, and a mole who back in Oparoridge and Pyramus and Thisbe luring the robots back to the House of Tomorrow, "Who were those ladies with your parents?"

"Partners of my parents, The Cookie Shakers. They encountered Mom and Dad during Benedict Uno Sr's Tapioca reign. There they got sugar coated suits and fight off evil aliens."

Suddenly, they saw something blue glowing. It was a ring with a violin on it. Sir Mercutio recognized it as the Legato Ring. Ophelia chose Benvolio to be the wielder cause he believes in order and responsible.

Tybalt came in saying that S43 looks ridiculous. Benvolio stood up and changed into a Jazz dance armor. He did a Colle Chain, Flautando bombs, and Position Pressure. They decided to escape so they wouldn't get in trouble.

Later at the food court, they met Ophelia and Mercutio's parents and Brahman's family. Mr. Sen was proud that Brahman made it on time. They had some vegetarian pizza for lunch with side salads and lemonade. Benvolio and Ophelia shared a lemonade. Billy and Irwin started to giggle.

Meanwhile on Gloomzuno, the obese dungeon keeper and his family came to Vredtagh to tell him that they've failed. Tybalt was still deeply in love with Ophelia. "You have a crush on Princess Ophelia, don't you?" Bavdrot asked.

"Duh," Tybalt replied rudely, "I love royal women."

"Maybe we can arrange a blind date for you and Ophelia." Bavdrot smiled evilly.

Tybalt agreed.

The end.


	23. Nursery crimes

A few day later at Butterfly Orphan Home, Ophelia was sleeping until one of the orphans woke her up saying that she saw a skeleton monster watching TV in the living room. First Ophelia puts the little girl back to bed, then she went down to see Grim watching Love Problems on TV.

"SSssssssssh," said Ophelia as she walked down, "You'll wake up the orphans."

"Sorry Princess," Grim said, "But I must watch Love Problems without Billy annoying me."

Perdita and Benvolio came down in a tired mood, "We heard the TV on and figured that you were here Grim," Benvolio said tiredly, "We all know you watch Love Problems."

Ophelia suggested he should do something quiet, so he won't wake up the orphans. Grim turned off the TV and got out a fairytale book, remixed in his versions. Grim said as he got opened the book, "Let's read a story called, The 3 little pigs."

Ophelia, Benvolio, and Perdita turned into pigs and got sucked into the book. Inside they were in a fairytale realm. Perdita's house was full of musical instruments, Benvolio's was full of cleaning supplies, and Ophelia's was full of candy. Inside, Ophelia saw her friends wearing princess dresses and Billy and Irwin eating pie, "What's the deal trapping my friends in the book?!" Ophelia shouted angrily.

"Vredtagh told me If I can trick your friends into going into the book, he'll give me Gloomzunian soap operas," Grim explained

"Vredtagh?!" Ophelia asked.

"Yes, and he's playing the Big Bad Wolf," Grim said as he saw Billy and Irwin eating pie.

"Billy," he shouted, "What did I tell you about sneaking into my fairytale book."

"We were bored," Billy explained.

"This book is awesome, yo," Irwin commented.

Vredtagh came in a wolf-like attire and said to Perdita in the house of musical instruments, "Little pig, little pig, let me come in!"

"I can't hear you," Perdita shouted, "I'm playing my DJ music."

Vredtagh furiously shouted, "Little pig, little pig, let me come in!"

Then a group of dwarfs came in and threw a wild party. Vredtagh went to the next house and said, "Little pig, little pig, let me come in!"

Unfortunately, Benvolio was too busy with the vacuum. Then he tried the next house and said in an angry mood, "Little pig, little pig, let me come in!"

"Not by the hairs on my chinny chin chin," Ophelia said.

"Then I'll huff and puff and scream your house down!"

The screams were a crying sound. Nothing worked. Ophelia remembered reading The 3 Little Pigs and the last house was the strongest of them all. Vredtagh saw a chimney and gulped. He said to himself as he got in, "I hate sugar."

He got down the chimney and landed in a pot of hot chocolate sauce, causing him to scream and run away, "I also remember that the pigs made a pot of boiling water to get the wolf out, since Vredtagh has a chocolate allergy," Ophelia explained, "I figured that I could use the chocolate sauce that Billy was using for his cherry pies."

"Thanks for letting me borrow this Billy." she added.

"No, prob," Billy replied.

"We were coming home from the library when Vredtagh trapped us in here," Yasmina complained.

"We were volunteering to read stories to the kids tomorrow and the theme is fairytale," Ethel replied.

"We had to make preparations," April said to Ophelia.

Outside the candy house, they saw Vredtagh back to normal, Lioncriers, and the dungeon keeper and his family.

"I'm, Claudius, Vredtagh's dungeon keeper, and this is my wife, Rainrice, and my sons, Tybalt, and Laredes."

Tybalt blew a kiss to Ophelia and she got disgusted. Ophelia took them down with by tossing gingerbread houses at them, then she got out her lollipop swords and took down all of the Lioncriers, turning them into dust.

"Maybe we can go on a date on the beach of Oparoridge." Tybalt said as he got up.

"No," Ophelia replied, "I don't know you much."

Suddenly, the dwarfs came out thanking Perdita for the party and Benvolio came out seeing the dwarfs covered in porridge and decided to clean them. In a second, he cleaned the dwarfs up. Then everyone got out of the book, except the dwarfs. Out of the book, Pyramus and Thisbe saw the whole thing. Pyramus was wearing flannel pajamas with a robe and Thisbe was wearing a nightgown.

"Let's get out of here everyone," Vredtagh whined, "I need Duyina reading me Jack and the Bumstalk!"

The Brigade of Gloom ran out of the orphan home, taking off on The Tearsunder. April, Ethel, Yasmina, and Iliana decided to go home.

The next day, The Candy choreographers were wearing medieval outfits and Yasmina was reading The 12 Dancing Princesses. Jerry hid in Ophelia's backpack so he wouldn't get caught. Juliet and Cheese hid by the a bookcase. Luckily the people in the fairytale read-along were the only ones there.

The End.


	24. Ed N Seek

Ophelia, Perdita, Benvolio, and the kids were playing Hide n Seek with the little ones and Ophelia, Perdita, and Benvolio were playing it.

Pyramus was baking a cake for the kids while Thisbe was helping Myrtle clean the bookcase. "I'm 74 years old and I've been running this place for 40 years."

After Pyramus decorated the cake, he told the kids it's snack time. Ophelia, Benvolio, Perdita, Jerry, Cheese and Juliet decided to hang in the backyard. The Powerpuff Girls just back from a bank robbery in Townsville. "What do you wanna do now?" Ophelia asked.

"Let's visit Peach Creek," Juliet suggested, "They might have something fun for us to do."

They thought it was a good idea. Ophelia, Perdita, Benvolio, Cheese, and Jerry took off on Juliet while The Powerpuff Girls flew off to Peach Creek. When they got there, they saw that the kids were playing Hide and Seek like they did a few minutes ago. They landed on the playground where saw that Rolf was it. "Rolf needs to find the other kids," Rolf said to them, "Will you help, candy haired people?"

"Sure Rolf," Ophelia replied as they continued looking for the others.

So far he found Jimmy and Nazz. Jerry found Kevin by the swings and Juliet found Sarah by a tree.

"What happened to Jonny?" Ophelia asked as they got back together.

"He said something about joining a villain league," Nazz said.

Suddenly, they found The Brigade of Gloom by the playground with Ms. Endive, Mandark, Lumpus, Prof. Pericles, and Mandy.

"Vredtagh?" asked Perdita

"And some of the bad guys we faced," Buttercup added.

"I know a way we can settle them," Blossom said, " A game of Hide and Seek, The slide on the playground is going to be the base."

In the middle of the cup-de-sac, The Candy Chorographers covered their eyes and count, "1, 2 chocolate mousse, 3, 4, sweets we adore, 5,6 fizzy sticks, 7, 8, birthday cake, 9, 10 we're all friends," Ophelia said as The Brigade of Gloom hid, "Ready or not, here we come."

"How are we going to find them?" Blossom asked.

Then Benvolio got an idea, "Cheese, you can sniff out The Brigade and when you think you find one, scream."

"Okay." Cheese said to Benvolio.

Cheese was walking backward when he screamed loud as a siren. The Choreographers found Mandy by a tree. They decided to go into Ed's house to find them. Ophelia, Juliet, and Bubbles checked upstairs, Perdita, Jerry, and Buttercup checked, and Benvolio, Cheese, and Blossom checked the basement.

In Sarah's room, Ophelia found Jasper and Ms. Endive in the closet. Then they found Peridot under the bed

Perdita and Buttercup turned on the radio and started dancing. There Mandark, Prof. Pericles, and Jonny came out of the kitchen table and started to dance. "Darn, Perdita caught us."

Found Duyina, Lumpus, and Vredtagh in Ed's room eating Ed's old buttered toast, Lumpus was disgusted by the mold. "I was a Teenage Appetizer from Planet Sushi?" Lumpus asked as he saw Ed's comic books, "What kind of name is that?"

"I would crave for some sadness rolls and moldy sushi." Duyina said.

"I'm already absorbing some sadness now," Vredtagh replied.

Meanwhile, Cheese screamed when he found Claudius and his family hiding in the backyard. Ophelia ran up to Cheese and congratulated him. As Tybalt tried to kiss Ophelia, Duyina rejected him. Perdita was doing a Tune Terror to the bad guys to get them out of Ed's house. "No sign of Bavdrot nor Jonny 2x4," Perdita said.

Juliet came back and she saw Bavdrot and Jonny heading for Home Base. Before Bavdrot and Jonny had a chance to make it to home base, Ophelia jumped and grabbed him. They won the game of Hide and Seek, "Congrats, Ophelia." Perdita said to her.

"Now your it to seek," Ophelia said to The Brigade of Gloom, "This time you have to count the way we did it.

The Brigade of Gloom groaned, turned around to the tree and started to count, "1, T, T, T, T, T, T, T , 2, Ch, Ch, Ch, Chocolate, M, M, M, M, M, M, Mousse." the whined.

As they were badly counting, The Chorographers saw that Rolf has become upset because his animals were stolen, plus Jimmy's bear and beauty products, Sarah's dolls, Kevin's bike, and Nazz's workout DVDs are gone. They needed to find the kids missing stuff fast.

The End.


	25. Flea Bitten Ed

The Choreographers were running when they saw The Eds pet grooming Rolf's animals. Ed was sneezing and giving bunnies some sparkly vitamins, Double D was trimming the chickens nails, and Eddy was cleaning Rolf goat, Victor. The Choreographers also saw Jimmy's beauty supplies and bear, Sarah's doll, Kevin's bike, and Nazz's workout DVDS. Eddy thought he would do a pet grooming service to make some money.

Sir Mercutio and Romeo came in. They were helping The Eds do something good for the cul-de-sac, just as long as they return the stuff to their owners. Perdita knew a place where they can groom the pets. Sir Mercutio summoned The Sweetbringer and headed off to Brodlarvia. As they landed, Perdita said, "It's our home planet."

"Haven't been here since The Brigade of Gloom captured us," Benvolio added.

"Did you added that multiply vitamins to the bunnies before we left Ed?" Sir Mercutio asked.

"Sure Sir Mercutio and I'm allergic to bunnies," Ed answered.

"Not too many, right?" Sir Mercutio replied.

"Nope." answered Ed.

They headed off to the beach and changed into their swimsuits. They decided to use a little bit of the cleaning products so they won't pollute the water. As they were doing that, Ophelia saw Tybalt goofing off and shows up.

Our first date.

Later they were at The Album, a night club. There a guard was checking IDs to see if they can get in. Ophelia looked at the fake IDs and it was badly drawn and sloppy handwritten. Ophelia saw that it was for those 21 and up and Tybalt is around that age. Ophelia said that she had to wait 4 years to get in, but Tybalt didn't care.

Ophelia changed her clothes into disco attire and saw some dancers. Tybalt got on the floor and danced badly. Ophelia showed him how it's done by dancing. Suddenly the guard came and got angry cause they found out the ID was a fake, then the guard saw Ophelia's amulet and knew she was the princess. Ophelia thought that her date was ridiculous, so she left while changing into her swimsuits.

She met her friends on the beach, seeing that the animals are clean. She told them what happened as they were changing into their regular clothes and they decided to go back to Earth before Rolf gets angry. Before they left, Sir Mercutio found the Estribillo Links. He gave them to Ophelia and she thought real hard on who should be the wielder of the links.

As they were flying back on The Sweetbringer, Benvolio thought to himself, "If only I could tell Ophelia how I felt, she would be the same."

When they got back to the Cul-de-sac, they saw that it was covered with a lot of rabbits. "Ed, did you overfeed the rabbits." Sir Mercutio asked.

"Yes Sir Mercutio," Ed answered.

Ophelia gave the links to Sir Mercutio, revealing she has chosen him as the wielder. As Sir Mercutio put them on, his outfit changed into a flamenco dancer armor. Afterward, he wondered why Ophelia chose him, "You would do anything to protect me," Ophelia answered.

Sir Mercutio was happy that his younger sister chose him as the wielder. "Looks like Easter is going to have a ton of bunnies this year." Sir Mercutio said.

Sir Mercutio did a new attack called, Figura Release. It was an illusion move, he made a hologram of a giant carrot and lure some of them to the outskirts of town. Perdita and Benvolio got 2 new attacks as well. Perdita did a Robotting Grab which is a roundup move Bob Fosse Trash which is also a roundup move.

Then the bunnies were all gone. Everyone cheered for The Choreographer's routine. "This reminds me of how The Brigade of Gloom took over Netshan." Sir Mercutio said.

"Why would they do that since Vredtagh is the king of his planet?" Ophelia asked.

"16 years ago, you were born on a full moon and the planets were aligned. Father knew you would be a mighty warrior to lead an army to stop evil, but Vredtagh knew you were much more." Sir Mercutio explained, "He sent his armies to attack Netshan. We didn't want you to fall into the wrong hands, so Mom and Dad told me to sent you to earth. The cloak meant to be full power when fighting off and the royal amulet was meant for disguises as you already know. I found the planet earth since aliens barely go there."

"That's why you hid me on Earth?" Ophelia replied.

Sir Mercutio nodded, then he said, "Being the age of 16 would be the chance for you to activate your powers."

Meanwhile, The Brigade of Gloom was hiding from the rabbits in a meat shed, "Mandark, your face is in my way." Ms. Endive whined.

"Sorry," Mandark replied, "But Bavdrot's dreadlocks are in my eyes."

Then they barged through the door, "Bavdrot" Vredtagh commanded, "Make some new monsters that will absorb more sadness."

The End.


	26. Know it All Ed

After they returned the stuff to their rightful owners, the Eds decided to watch the 8-hour Mortified In The Tombs marathon. Ophelia wasn't a much of a fond of the film series, neither Benvolio or Sir Mercutio. Perdita decided not to join because she read that the reviews from critics say that it the worst trilogy ever. So they headed home.

As Juliet landed in the backyard, they saw that the kids were playing with turkey basters. "We're pretending they're Canadian squirt guns."

"We found them in front of the orphanage." said one of the orphans.

"We can't play it here," Benvolio worriedly said, "Myrtle would think it's dangerous."

They all thought carefully and Buttercup asked, "How about we play at the local amusement park Myrtle worked at in her 20's?"

"How are we going to get in?" Blossom asked.

"The home is welcomed at Miracle Realm anytime," Ophelia replied.

Miracle Realm was a big amusement park with an Asian, musical, old west, candy, haunted, and a tropical area. Sir Mercutio parked the minibus and all the orphans got off. "Easy children?" Ophelia said to them as they got off, "We're going to play Showdown and I want all of you not to disturb the folks. Here are the rules, when I find you, I alter your outfits and only go near the bigger buildings so you won't go missing."

"They're aware of our secret?" Perdita asked softly.

"Of course," Ophelia whispered back, "Myrtle has told the ones who rarely get adopted within 5 years and our newest one, "Viola Atienza" she reminded me of myself as a kid. Adventurous, caring, and have a thirst for sugar."

Perdita nodded. At the entrance, Ophelia saw the ticket guy and showed her Miracle Realm pass.

"Ophelia!" said the ticket guy, "Haven't seen you in ages."

"I've been busy with my new friends," Ophelia said.

The ticket guy said that they can plat they're game, just as long as they break anything on purpose without reason. There the orphans ran in and The Choreographers went after them. They started looking for them in RockJazz Tropics.

RockJazz Tropics was a musical themed area. It had different types of music. The Choreographers changed into their respective dance attire. Blossom wore a Jazz outfit, Buttercup and Cheese wore a hip hop outfit, Bubbles wore a ballet outfit, Jerry wore a flamenco outfit. "I like games!" Cheese shouted.

"Cheese we need to stay quiet," reminded Blossom.

"Okay." Cheese said.

By the Conga Fun House, they saw an 8-year-old French-American girl with sporty clothes, shoulder length wavy blonde hair, and brown eyes. She was, "Alexandra Berry" but you prefer to be called, "Lexie". Ophelia squirted with the turkey baster filled with chocolate sauce she made and Lexie was out after realizing she forgot to fill up the Canadian squirt gun with water. After Ophelia altered her outfit into a Flamenco one, she comforted Lexie.

By gift shop, they saw a 12-year-old African-American boy with rock star clothes. He was, "Debony Miles". Ophelia altered his outfit into a hip hop one. Jerry got on Sir Mercutio and squirted chocolate sauce on him.

Benvolio found a 10-year-old Native-American girl with long brown curly hair and grey eyes, cute clothing and glasses. She was, "Wilhelmina, "Mina" Galloway". She was going into the Scattafect sound stage. The door was closed and they needed a way in.

Juliet took them to the roof and saw Mina sneaking onstage. Ophelia knew she was going to ruin the show. Benvolio and Blossom sneaked in through the window and saved Mina before the show got started. Before they left, Mina, Blossom, and Benvolio danced to the Jazz sound.

Outside, Ophelia altered her outfit into a jazz one, then they saw a 7-year-old caucasian boy wearing artistic clothing, he was, "Clifton Tanner". Ophelia hit him with chocolate sauce and his outfit turned into ballet attire.

They decided to check the ferris wheel for them. Juliet caught a pair of 9-year-old Italian fraternal twins riding them. They were "Briana" and "Auro Ronchetti". Briana wore tomboy clothes and Auro wore preppy clothing. As they got down, Benvolio and Sir Mercutio hit them with the chocolate sauce and Ophelia altered their outfits. Briana turned wore a flamenco outfit while Auro wore a jazz one.

"6 down 13 to go," Perdita said.

"Okay y'all, I haven't seen the orphans just yet," Juliet replied.

As they got to Vrudymt Shore, the tropical themed area. Ophelia and Sir Mercutio altered their outfits into cave people outfits and Ophelia, Perdita, Sir Mercutio and Benvolio got out their binoculars and looked out for any of the orphans. Then Ophelia saw a 6-year-old Swedish girl wearing cute clothing named, "Kim Lindgius" and a 7-year-old girl wearing lolita clothing named, "Tricia Pace" by the snack bar, squirted chocolate on them and changed their clothes into cave girl outfits.

Then Cheese found a 10-year-old boy wearing western clothing named, "Cody Leon" a 9-year-old Norwegian boy with goth clothing named, "Jorge Erickson", and a 7-year-old, girl wearing Glamorous clothing named, "Cindy Block" by the aquarium. The Choreographers squirted chocolate on them and Ophelia changed their outfits. Finally, they found an 11-year-old Latino boy wearing skater clothing by the swings and squirted chocolate on him, "Only 7 orphans left." Juliet said.

Everyone headed off to Angel's Post The Wild West area of the amusement park. Ophelia and Sir Mercutio altered their outfits into western wear. Each of the kids had a toy horse to use. In the saloon, they found a 9-year-old Korean-American girl wearing daring clothing named, "Ji Yun Sol", an 11-year-old boy wearing animal print clothing named, "Wesley Conway", an 8-year-old African American girl wearing mod clothing named, "O'kevia Hayes", and a 9-year-old boy wearing party clothing named, "Peter Merill".

As they got to the inn, they saw an 8-year-old Chinese-American boy with camping clothing named, "Milton Tu", and an 8-year-old boy wearing casual clothing named, "Victor Kourch" and a 9-year-old girl wearing colorful clothing named, "Valerie Nash". Now they have one orphan left.

At Town Hall, they saw a small Hispanic girl with short brown hair, purple eyes, and she was wearing a red dress, white stockings, black sneakers, bracelets, and 2 candy barrettes. It was, "Viola". As they were about to squirt her with the Canadian squirt gun. Hit Viola with the chocolate. removed Ophelia's amulet. Viola picked it up and placed it on her neck.

The Kanker Sisters, Mandark, Lumpus, Vredtagh, Bavdrot, and Duyina squirted by The Choreographers' feet, Viola jumped out of the way before the orange stuff hit her. Then Ophelia saw that their feet are stuck, revealing to be The Kankers' family rubber cement, "I like this game." Cheese shouted.

"Cheese," Sir Mercutio said, "This isn't a game."

"Run Viola," Ophelia shouted, "Tell the orphans."

Viola made a run for it, Vredtagh decided to let her go because he thinks little kids are worthless.


	27. Honor Thy Ed

Viola ran out and found the orphans by. She warned them about what Vredtagh did and they all needed to help them. As they were thinking about what they should do, they saw some patrons complaining about a bodybuilder with long orange hair and a man with black dreadlocks and a brown headband cutting in lines and making everyone sad at Mirakuru kyūden There the orphans knew that it was Jasper and Bavdrot were causing havoc there.

Later they were at Mirakuru kyūden, which was an Asian area of the park. Viola changed their outfits into Japanese kimonos. As the orphans were looking around, Mina saw Jasper using Judo and scaring the workers away. "Apologies to those people you bully!" Viola shouted as she walked up to Jasper.

"No way pipsqueak!." Jasper shouted, "I'm not going to apologize to these runts!"

The kids started to attack Jasper, but she was too strong. She carried Bavdrot in her arms and walked off to a Chinese dragon roller coaster. One by one, the kids headed off to the coaster to stop them. "Little girl," said the booth guy as he stopped Viola, "You must be this tall to ride."

"I know sir," Viola replied, "But this is an emergency, 2 maniacs are annoying the folks on the coaster.

The booth guy thought she was making it up and let her on the ride. Viola found some candy on the ground, gave some to the orphans and they tossed them at Bavdrot and Jasper. Afterward, they ran off. When they got out of the coaster, they saw some patrons in a Japanese restaurant getting upset, meaning that The Brigade of Gloom is absorbing sadness.

Debony found a trail of moldy chicken nuggets and it stopped at a haunted house. Before they got in, Viola changed their outfits into Mystery Inc styled uniforms. "It's a good thing Ophelia told us about her time in Crystal Cove where she found out Mercutio is her big brother," said Viola.

Suddenly, they were surrounded by bunny like monsters. Viola knew they shouldn't be too scared, but they were scared. Luckily, Ophelia's amulet gave them candy and they tossed the candy at them. Ji Yun remembers that it's okay to be scared. They took off to find their friends.

They went into a room filled with morphed mirrors. They lost Lexie, Clifton, and Kim, then Briana, Auro and Tricia, then Cody, Jorge, Cindy, Wesley, O'kevia, and Milton, then finally Valerie, and Victor. Viola needed to save them. She saw Mina's glasses by a trap door and she jumped in. Suddenly, she saw the orphans trapped in a cage and the train took off.

As they got to the end of the track, they saw The Candy Choreographers trapped in a cage. Ophelia was thrilled that their okay. Vredtagh decided to absorb the little ones sadness, becoming permanent sad victims. He freed Viola first and was about to absorb the sadness with a scary looking weapon. Cheese got scared of it and broke the glass. There he started running around in circles, freeing the kids and Viola.

As Viola returned Ophelia's amulet to her, she placed her cloak on and got out her lollipop staff. Vredtagh summoned his bunny monsters, "Bunnyfiends" and they started to attack. The orphans weren't scared. Ophelia did a Lollipop Slash, Sir Mercutio did a Figura Release, Perdita did a Robotting Grab, Benvolio did a Bob Fosse Trash. The Brigade of Gloom made their escape and everyone cheered.

Later, Goody Castle, they were enjoying themselves when the ticket guy came in. He said the security guards caught them on tape doing their game and has been getting compliments on the orphans Canadian Squirt Gun attack and the owner has decided that's the new attraction. The kids were thrilled that people loved their Canadian Squirt Gun game. After he left, Ophelia got out her camera and took photos of her and the orphans.

The End.


	28. The Duck Brothers

The Choreographers were on the planet Hiseolla, which is an Indian themed planet. They wore Bollywood themed clothing and checking out the wruhzsty Zoo, "I like bunnies." Cheese shouted as he saw some gold bunnies with 3 ears and 6 feet.

"Actually," corrected Mercutio, "They're Bunpuffjos."

Jerry then saw a man with gold hair and a gold Bollywood outfit. "Lysander"

They got off on the Sweetbringer and headed off.

Later, they found a small market in Nowhere, Kansas. It reminded Perdita and Benvolio reminded them of the Eterglaea markets on their home planet where they performed for money.

"A Farmer's market is a good place to find nice stuff," Ophelia replied.

There they descend down to the market and started looking around. Mercutio and Cheese checked out the flowers, Benvolio and Blossom checked out the classical music, Perdita, and Buttercup checked out the street dancers, Lysander and Jerry checked out the puppy adoptions, and Ophelia and Bubbles checked out the baked goods"Here's a good one." "A Cookbook?"

"Audrey loves to cook and her 50th wedding anniversary with her husband is coming up," Ophelia replied.

"Amazing," Benvolio said.

"Myrtle told me they got married here in Nowhere cause she loved the supernatural and they had their honeymoon in, " Ophelia said.

"When we were kids," said a familiar voice, "Audrey always scared me with her ghost stories."

"Myrtle" Ophelia shouted as she hugged her, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to visit my old friend Muriel," Myrtle answered as they stopped hugging, "I met her as an exchange student from Scottland."

"The lady who cooks really good recipes?" Ophelia asked.

"Yup," Myrtle answered, "But I must warn you, her husband is a jerk."

"Did you leave Ophelia's parents in charge?" Blossom asked.

"Of course Blossom," Myrtle answered.

As Ophelia bought the book, she and Bubbles saw a poster for Flantasy Flan, "I hate that stuff," Ophelia said, "They don't have any flavor."

Unknown to them an overweight man with red hair and a suit heard her insult and moved out.

Later at Bagge's residents, they were having some tofu chicken with broccoli and sugar-free lemonade, "Whats with this stupid tofu chicken?" angrily asked an old man with a brown hat.

"Eustace, we're doing this for our health." answered an overweight Scottish woman.

Outside, Sir Mercutio was planting some roses for Muriel. Myrtle saw the roses and loved the smell of them. Unknown to the duo, the duck brothers sneaked up on Myrtle and placed a mind control helmet on her. Mercutio didn't notice until he saw a trail of eggs that the alien ducks were making. He got shocked and went inside to warn the others.

"Myrtle has been captured by alien ducks? Ophelia asked.

Mercutio nodded.

"What are they want with Myrtle?" Blossom asked.

"I don't know," Buttercup replied, "But we need to save her.

The Choreographers took off on Juliet while The Powerpuff Girls carried Lysander. They followed the ship to a military base. The ducks were controlling Myrtle when Ophelia made an ice cream slip, causing her to turn back to normal. The duck brothers started to cry. Bubbles asked what was wrong, "Our brother is going to be eaten tonight." sadly said the purple duck.

"Do you still have that cookbook we got at the market?" Lysander asked Ophelia.

"Yes," Ophelia replied, "Why asking?"

"I got an idea," Lysander said, "Courage, I need you and Jerry to sneak into the kitchen and trade the alien duck for the cookbook."

Courage nodded and he and Jerry sneaked in through the window. They found the kitchen on the map and. They traded the cookbook for the orange duck. The chef found the recipes more interesting than the alien duck. Outside, the duck brothers thank them for saving their other brother and took off, leaving behind more eggs.

Myrtle saw an egg and thought she would try one.

"Eating this kind of egg will make humans sick for 24 hours," Mercutio warned.

"It's best if I lay off the ducks for a while," Myrtle replied.

The end.


	29. The Mask

Out of the military base, they saw a mysterious figure with a cloak and a mask. Courage and Cheese got scared of it and hid behind Juliet. The masked figure got out its claws and started to fight in their armor mode while Courage, Cheese, Myrtle, and Lysander stayed out of this. Ophelia did a Caramel Apple Sacrifice Perdita did a Fader Face-Off, Benvolio did a Glissando Gleam, and Sir Mercutio did a Juerga Joint.

As Perdita did her Robotting Grab, removed the mask revealing to be a cat. It's my best friend, "Bunny" she's been kept locked in her apartment by her boyfriend, "Mad Dog" and worse, he and his cronies have robbed Dil's General Store of their meat and if I tell anyone, he would frame me for the theft. Usually, I do fish, mice, and birds."

Jerry got scared and hid in Sir Mercutio's hat, "Is something wrong with your mouse friend?" the cat asked.

"Sort of," Sir Mercutio answered, "Can you tell us your problem, Jerry?"

Jerry drew a picture of him being chased by a cat.

"That's right," Ophelia remembered, "Cats eat mice."

"No worries," the cat said, "I'll lay off the mice for now."

"By the way," Benvolio said to the cat, "What's your name?"

"Kitty" the cat answered.

Meanwhile, in an apartment in Downtown Nowhere, Mad Dog, and his gang were hogging in on all the stolen meat. Bunny refused to eat it because she's a herbivore. Mad Dog got furious, so he placed her in a potted plant. Bunny tried to struggle her way out, but she was hopeless.

Later, the heroes arrived at Dil's General Store and the owner, "Jean Bon" said that the dogs would make pork chop out of him if he doesn't give them their meat. He also said that he never got a chance to get the police. As they got out, they saw a gold glow, it was The Javali Brooch. Ophelia picked it up and thought really hard on who should wield it. Suddenly, Lysander sniffed something, "I smell the meat." he said as he followed the scent.

"Follow Lysander!" Ophelia exclaimed.

They found the smell coming from Mad Dog's apartment and needed a way in. Ophelia used her amulet to disguise them as pizza delivery people and made a cookie pizza. Ophelia rang the doorbell and said, "Pizza delivery."

"We must've ordered pizza while we were robbing the store." confusingly said Mad Dog.

When he opened the door, "Cookie pizza?"

"Not just any cookie pizza, it's a carrot oatmeal cookies."

"Vegetables?!," Mad Dog angrily asked, "boring!"

Sir Mercutio got Bunny out of the potted plant and she reunited with Kitty.

Ophelia then gave the brooch to Lysander and puts it on. Suddenly, he started to glow. He changed into an intergalactic Bollywood outfit and was shocked by it. "Your love for the environment is why I chose you as the wielder," Ophelia explained.

As Lysander accepted it, Ophelia, Benvolio, Predate, and Sir Mercutio changed into their Choreographer Power outfits and took down the dogs. Lysander did a Hartaal Decay to Mad Dog. As they got the dogs, Perdita did a Beat Constrictor to hold them til the cops show up.

Later, the police arrested Mad Dog and his cohorts, "Let's make sure Mad Dog goes on a vegetarian diet." Lysander joked as the others laughed.

"Thank you for saving Bunny," said Kitty.

"No prob, Kitty," Ophelia replied happily.

Kitty and Bunny headed off for the train station with their suitcases.

The End.


	30. King of Flan

The Next day, the kids were cooking up meals with Myrtle and Muriel. "Muriel and I were cooking partners when she was an exchange student," Myrtle said to Ophelia.

"You were?" Ophelia asked.

"Indeed lassie," Muriel replied, "We even won our school's cook off for our Happy Plum."

In the living room, Eustace and Lysander were watching a nature film learning about animals when a commercial came on. Lysander placed on his glasses to cool down. On the TV, the same man who was mad about Ophelia's insult was on Tv and told the viewers to buy Flantasy Flan. Eustace got up and rode off on his truck.

"Whats with Eustace?" Buttercup asked.

"Eustace got into his truck and headed off to buy Flantasy Flan." Lysander answered.

"Yuck," Ophelia disgustingly said, "That gross Flan."

"Flan is a was first served by the Romans," Blossom said.

Later in Downtown Nowhere, everyone was hustling to buy some Flantasy Flan. Perdita placed on her shades. The crowd was so noisy, Benvolio covered his ears. Suddenly by a local electronics store, the Flantasy Flan commercial was playing again.

Lysander and Perdita got unaffected because they wore shades, Ophelia got unaffected because she hates Flantasy Flan, Benvolio didn't get affected because he was covering his ears when the crowd made a lot of noise. and Cheese didn't hear it because of his low intelligence. "Flan!" Cheese shouted as they turned to see Sir Mercutio, The Powerpuff Girls, Romeo, Juliet, and Jerry were heading towards a Flantasy Flan truck.

Benvolio quickly did a Concerto comfort, turning them back to normal.

At the Flantasy Flan Factory, the King of Flan was thanking Vredtagh for brainwashing everyone into buying his flan. "This isn't just any flan," Vredtagh said to him evilly, "this flan has a chemical Mandark made that will make anyone really upset."

Lumpus suddenly started to hog up some of the flan. Jasper got furious about it and Lumpus swallowed it, causing him to get upset, "I hate this place." he whined.

Jasper, Vredtagh, Bavdrot, Duyina, and the King of Flan rolled their eyes.

Meanwhile, The Candy Choreographers were at the factory thinking of a way to sneak in without getting caught. Lysander did a Dhol misdirect, causing the guards to go blind. There everyone snuck in. Inside, they saw the rest of The Brigade of Gloom having an Anti-Candy Choreographer party. Claudius was doing long darts with the choreographers on them, Mandark was playing pin the tail on the princess with a picture of Ophelia on it, Ms. Endive was hogging up the food, Professor Pericles Tybalt, and Laredes a horror movie, and Mandy and Rainrice were talking about Bavdrot's monsters.

They didn't want to be in on the party, so they left for the control room. Then The Tragedy Tears came in and blocked the Choreographers, "Hey, hey" said the leader, "No one messes with our parties."

"Your the 3 acrobats from the fake circus!" Buttercup shouted

"Of course "I'm Bumryt," said the leader, "and these are my cohorts, "Glumson" and "Griefmort"

"So Bavdrot made some dog-like monsters." Bubbles said.

"These are his, "Dogpoachers, " Griefmort said, "And luckily my mask help prevents my animal fur allergies."

Perdita did a Fader face-off and took down Griefmort, "Does Perdita always wear headphones?" Griefmort asked Bumryt.

Bumryt got furious at Griefmort and it started to run away while Benvolio did a Glissando Gleam to Bumryt and Glumson and Sir Mercutio did a Passionate Palmas to the Dogpoachers. "I can smell the flan," Lysander said using his super smelling.

They quickly made a run to the control room to find Vredtagh and the King of Flan filming a commercial for Flantasy Flan. The Chorographers quickly covered their eyes to avoid hypnosis. Courage accidentally got hypnotized into eating the flan. Lysander climbed the wall while they were getting ready for the world broadcast for Flantasy Flan.

Lysander jumped down and transformed into his Choreographer mode. "Imagine the future if you brainwash Earth into buying this gross mud. Wrappings on the ground and animals poisoned from the leftovers."

"Who cares?" asked the King of Flan rudely.

Lysander did an Indra Eruption, causing the bad guys to fall onto the ground. Luckily, Perdita did a Scratch Shield before Lysander did his move. Then she did a Beat constrictor while everyone else did a commercial that caused everyone to turn back to normal. Courage stopped eating the flan right away.

Later while flying back to Bagge's residents, they saw that everyone was turned back to normal and they smiled.

The End.


	31. Human Habitrail

When Dr. Gerbil, a traveling vacuum cleaner salesman, erbil then takes them to his underground laboratory, where he performs several disturbing experiments on them, so that he can improve his line of products. Courage must save them, but in order to do so, must endure a seemingly never-ending tour of Dr. Gerbil's rack of cosmetics…

Later on Hiseolla, a pet adoption fair was going on the planet's capital city, "Palatotang". The Choreographers and Courage arrived in Indian clothing while Myrtle was back on Earth with the Bagges'. "Hi, kitties!" Cheese.

Cheese climbed into a space cat's play pen and began to play with them.

Little did they know, Portia was there too checking out the pet fair. She was cuddling with some of the animals when her grandfather called her on crystal ball "Portia got nervous because she lied to him and said she's going to absorb sadness. She hid in an alleyway, summoned ghosts with her medium and answered her grandfather's call, "Grandpa" she answered, "

"Unfortunately, our Flantasy Flan project has gone downhill," Vredtagh replied, "Luckily, one of our very own will be on your planet to aid you in one of his testings. So if you see those Candy Creeps, kidnap them."

Portia turned invisible and sneaked around to meet the contact. Suddenly, she tripped and met a salesman like gerbil "Sorry Ma'am," said the gerbil, "I didn't see you there."

"That's okay," Portia replied.

"You must be King Vredtagh's granddaughter," he said.

"Your the contact," Portia asked as she helped him up.

"Indeed y'all," he answered, "Doc Gerbil" is the name. Now tell me about these Choreographers."

Portia got out a crystal ball and showed them at the arts and crafts tent making animal charm necklaces for the kids. Portia got an idea she used her magic to make Ophelia, Perdita, Benvolio, and Sir Mercutio disappear into Doc Gerbil's vacuum. Inside the vacuum, they turned into gerbils, "Now we'll turn test them out in my hideout." said Doc Gerbil.

Meanwhile, The Powerpuff Girls saw that the teens were missing. Lysander hopped onto Juliet and flew off.

"Lysander," said Romeo, "I think I smell something."

"Lemon squares, rose petals, and dish soap," Lysander said as he smelled it.

Lysander followed the smell to an abandoned animal-control building. Luckily, Doc Gerbil left the door open and they sneaked in. Unfortunately, the place was empty as a jar. Then Juliet said, "Y'all might hear this."

They heard an ambiance singing, "It's Doc Gerbil's World". It was coming from a hole. "The Powerpuff Girls, Romeo, Cheese and I will stay here and keep watch," she said.

Jerry climbed onto Lysander's shoulder, Lysander jumped in holding Courage and shouting, "I'm coming Choreographers!"

"Now, let's test some mighty fine products on these mighty fine Choreographers." said Doc Gerbil.

"Grandpa," Portia said in her crystal ball, "Do you wanna tell me more about my parents?"

"You were just a baby, you don't remember your parents at all."

"Well, you told me that my mom was a human and that my dad died from being dissected on Earth's Area 51 while Mom died in a car wreck trying to save him."

Vredtagh got upset and turned off the contact. He used his cape to wipe his tears. "Honey," Duyina said to him, "Did Portia brought up our late son again?"

"She did Dear,"Why did Straknoeb have to marry a human? It would bring chaos in the Crygaze name."

"Don't know Duyina," Vredtagh cried, "But our boy is gone."

Vredtagh nodded in tears. Bavdrot got back to monster making while his wife comforted him.

Meanwhile on Hiseolla, Jerry and Courage found the Choreographers in a hamster cage. Lysander used his a razor sharp claw and made a circle for them to escape. Doc Gerbil turned around with his cosmetics when he caught them escaping. They needed to take down Doc Gerbil and Portia. The 5 of them powered up while Courage and Jerry read the ingredients on the labels.

" Topiade, Prepzenil, Varimol, and " Courage read as Lysander came as a shock.

He recognized them as illegal chemicals in Hiseolla. Their band for making people of his planet sick, he read about it in health class while he was homeschooled. Ophelia was shocked by this and the fact that he was homeschooled too. Doc Gerbil was escaping when Perdita did a Beat Constrictor and trapped him. Little did they know that Portia escaped and told her grandfather on her crystal ball what happened, in which mad him depressed.

Later as they got out, the press was there. Flashing cameras were blinding them. Perdita cooled them off with her music. "Lysander Forestwind," said a reporter, "What movie will you be auditioning for next?"

"I'm taking a break from acting," Lysander, "I'm going to help The Candy Choreographers fight off The Brigade of Gloom."

The police charged in and arrested Doc Gerbil.

A few days later in Oparoridge, Ophelia gave the animal charm necklaces to 3 girls named, "Agnes", "Hilda", and "Carrie" who were Constance's younger sisters. Agnes is 10 and Hilda were twin 6-year-old girls. "Where did you make these necklaces?" asked Hilda.

"I made them in Nowhere, Kansas." Ophelia lied, "There was an arts and crafts tent and they were making special animal charm necklaces."

"Animal necklaces." Cheese shouted.

Ophelia winked at her friends and her friends. As the trio of sisters left, Ophelia turned to her parents. "It was really nice of you guys to let him stay in our castle," Ophelia said to her parents.

"We always take in homeless people," Thisbe replied, "That way they can have a place to call home."

Ophelia was proud of that. Then the timer went off in the kitchen, revealing that the Happy Plum is ready. Ophelia was happy that Muriel gave her a recipe for Happy Plum as everyone else dug into the pudding.

The End.


	32. Huntor

A Spaceship was hovering over Butterfly Orphan Home, a group of alien hunters were looking around. "No sign of the pegasi?"

They saw Romeo and Juliet sniffing flowers. They tried to hold them off, but they were too strong and captured them. Little did the hunters know, is that Jerry sneaked onto one of them and they beamed up.

Later on a Jungle like planet, they were brought up to a mounted Lionish head. "The pegasi has arrived," it spoke in an Australian accent.

"I am, "Huntor" the greatest hunter in the universe."

You haven't seen what's behind, curtain number 1. Behind the curtain, it shows King Pyramus and Queen Thisbe tied up and above a group of alien crocodiles.

"I knew that tricking the king and queen of Netshan into believing that some of their inhabits are stranded and needed help would work."

Romeo and Juliet broke free and rescued King Pyramus and Queen Thisbe. They quickly hid in a cave and Romeo untied them. "Thank you," King Pyramus said, "I can't believe that lion tricked us."

Suddenly, Juliet and Romeo heard crying from outside the cave. It was coming from. A group of animals were hiding from Huntor. Pyramus and Thisbe vowed to stop Huntor and return them to their homes. Juliet cheered them up with her happy wings and the animals felt better.

They found Huntor searching for them. Pyramus and Thisbe decided to take them down while Ballroom Dancing. They did a foxtrot to distract Huntor while Romeo and Juliet find an exit for the animals. They couldn't carry all the animals on their backs. Romeo found one of Huntor's ship and everyone got in, "That's the last animal." Romeo said as everyone got in.

Suddenly, they found Pyramus and Thisbe. Pyramus made heart shaped cookies and tossed them at Huntor's weapons and Thisbe made rose petals and distracted him while they got onto the ship and escaped. "Crikey," Huntor angrily shouted, "They escaped."

Meanwhile on the ship, King Pyramus contacted the police about Huntor's kidnapping and illegal poaching and the authorities will be there to capture them. As Pyramus and Thisbe kissed, they found Huntor on another one of his ships shouting, "Those Pegasi and animals are mine!"

They needed to stop Huntor. Pyramus remembered high-speed chases in their days in The Cookie Shakers, so they put it in Hyperspace. a space police car was patrolling the cosmos when both ships passed by. They followed the ships to a point where Pyramus and Thisbe's ship stopped. The police quickly recognized the king and queen and they explained everything.

Later, Huntor was arrested and the animals were returned to their natural habitats.

On Earth, Juliet and Romeo were enjoying some roses that Sir Mercutio just planet for them. King Pyramus and Thisbe came back from Oparoridge Elementary and Middle School. Everyone got upstairs to do their homework while Pyramus and Thisbe work on bills. As they were working on bills, Thisbe thought about The Cookie Shakers. She and Pyramus missed them terribly.

The End.


	33. Gooey Aliens that Control your mind

The Chorographers were on a Chinese themed planet and were wearing Chinese clothing. They walked into a bookstore and saw a novel called, "Honeys And Servants". "I wrote those books," said an Asian like alien girl with long grey hair, silver Chinese clothing, and glasses as she came up, "I'd even wrote my first one when I was 8-years-old."

The girl introduced herself as, "Hermia Luckblossom". After The Choreographers introduced themselves, Ophelia's timer on her phone went off, meaning it was time for homeschooling. Hermia decided to come along so she can help out on their homeschooling.

One they got back, they saw mud prints on the floor of the orphan home. "Ewww," Ophelia disgustingly said, "Someone is tracking mud into the house."

"You're telling me," Blossom replied.

They saw Cheese jumping on the couch watching the Rainbow Monkey show. "Cheese," Ophelia angrily said as she turned off the tv, "Did you track mud into the orphan home again?"

"Yes." Cheese answered.

Benvolio quickly cleaned up Cheese's mud trails.

"You're here in time for homeschooling." Mr. Sen said as he came downstairs, "I wash washing my hands from controlling Cheese."

"4 hours a day, 5 days a week for 9 months."

Meanwhile, workers were gardening the plants at N. C Homeschooling Program. Mr. Cotton wasn't liking the way they're gardening. He was strictly shouting, "You called that grading? Do it faster!"

Mr. Cotton walked into his office and saw a green meteorite, thinking it was a ball. He went back outside and was made that a toy trespassed onto his property and knew that the company has a no toy policy inside. Suddenly a green worm-like being came out and went into Mr. Cotton. He dropped the meteorite and turned green saying, "Must build transceiver and contact mother-ship."

He got inside and used the floor as a blueprint. This crept out the faculty and they decided to leave early.

Later, they Choreographers were done with their tutoring. Mr. Sen was impressed by Hermia's help. "I did graduate High School at age 12."

"How old are you Hermia?" Benvolio asked.

"14," Hermia answered.

Suddenly, they got a text message from Dexter saying that his lab is in danger and needs their help.

"I'm going to go home," Mr. Sen said to the kids, "The I just got a text from the workers saying that work got cancelled."

Later in Dexter's Lab, they sneaked into Dexter's house while his parents were playing chess The alien controlling Mr. Cotton caught them. "What's wrong with Mr. Cotton?" Benvolio whispered.

"Don't know," Ophelia whispered back, "But there's something wrong."

They sneaked around the place, but Cheese accidentally got his hands on a ray gun and started zapping weapons, which caught the attention of the alien. Alien Mr. Cotton took out a laser and scared them off. They found a trail of chocolate sauce to a robot vault. Inside, they met The Powerpuff Girls and Dexter, "I knew you would follow the trail of chocolate sauce."

"What's wrong with Mr. Cotton?" Perdita asked in a whisper.

"He's been controlled by an alien life form," Dexter explained in a whisper, "They trying to contact their mothership and they're going to take over our planet."

"We're not going to let it happen," Ophelia whispered.

Dexter got out 3 armored suits, One was purple, one was blue, and one was pink. They were Dexter's new Chocolate Strife Combat Interface. Dexter made these armored suits for them whenever dangerous aliens come around and they'll activate it when they shout, "Chocostrife!". He linked them to Benvolio and Ophelia's rings and Perdita's bracelet. Hermia helped him out with her technology manipulation because she's cautious that humans could get hurt.

They shouted, "Chocostrife!" and changed into their armor.

Before Alien Mr. Cotton contacted his alien brethren, The Choreographers came in with their armor. He was unstoppable. Luckily, Hermia, squirted alien ink from a pen, causing him to go blind. Ophelia did an Ice Cream Slip, Perdita did a Tune Terror and Benvolio did a Concerto Comfort. The alien got out of Mr. Cotton and Hermia squished him, "Good job Hermia." Ophelia congratulated.

The next day at Rainbow Pepperoni, they saw Mr. Sen with his family and he was happy. They asked him why he was happy as they greeted him, "Mr. Cotton is out with the flu and I'm in charge until he recovers." Mr. Sen answered.

The Choreographers were happy for him that he's filling in Mr. Cotton's shoes. "About what happened at Dexter's lab Hermia," Perdita said to Hermia, "You did that on purpose did you?"

"Indeed," Hermia answered as she adjusted her glasses, "I knew that if I blinded Alien Mr. Cotton, he would be distracted."

Ophelia was extremely impressed on what she did.

"Tomorrow is Viola's 5th birthday and do you wanna stay?"

"Sure," replied Hermia, "I could learn about Earth's birthday traditions."

The End.


	34. The Laughing

It was Viola's 5th birthday at Butterfly Orphan Home, Viola was blindfolded and was whacking a piñata shaped like an alien. Dexter was holding the rope for the piñata. "Lysander," Viola said to him as she removed her blindfold, "It's your turn to hit the piñata."

When Lysander placed on the blindfold and was spun 3 times, Hermia came in with a bag. "Sorry I'm late Myrtle," Hermia said as she placed her bag down, "I had to check out your town's bookstore, "The Blueberry Cake Book Store" they have a lot of books there."

She got out a coloring book with aliens on it and it came with a crayon pack. Myrtle said that it was a perfect gift for her. As Lysander was trying to break the piñata, he missed and tripped, causing him to drop the baseball bat. Lysander removed his blindfold and saw Hermia saying that she would love to whack it. Hermia removed her glasses placed on the blindfold. In a whack, she broke the piñata and the kids gathered around the candy.

"I have a thing for good luck," Hermia explained as she removed her blindfold, "Hermia Luckblossom of Skochang."

"Lysander Forestwind of Hiseolla," Lysander said in a blush.

"Rainbow The Clown is here," Myrtle announced as the kids cheered.

Myrtle, Pyramus, Thisbe, and Sir Mercutio gathered the kids around to make room for Rainbow. Rainbow came in and did some clown tricks. He made a whipped cream pie and tossed it at a drawing of Mr. Cotton, causing the kids to laugh. When Rainbow was singing, "For she's a Jolly Good Child" he accidentally tripped over a clown car and bit Dexter.

Later that night, Ophelia, Benvolio, Hermia, and Viola were playing a board game and Sir Mercutio was doing crossword puzzles when they saw Dexter outside.

"What's wrong with Dexter?" Hermia asked.

"Don't know," Ophelia said, "But we'll figure it out."

Ophelia placed her cloak on and Ophelia, Benvolio, and Hermia went off while Mercutio took Viola to bed.

They found Clown Dexter at the library making noises. The librarians tried to kick him out, but he was unstoppable. Ophelia, Hermia, Benvolio surrounded the clown. Unfortunately, he shoved pie into their faces and took off. Hermia got out her glasses cleaning supplies and cleaned her glasses, worried that Clown Dexter would hurt someone.

In the morning, they found Dexter sleeping in the backyard. The Choreographers had their pajamas on. Perdita did her DJing to wake Dexter up. "You were crazy as a monster last night." Sir Mercutio explained.

"It was like Perdita without her headphones," Lysander said, "No offense"

"None taken Dog," Perdita replied.

"What do you mean?" Dexter said as he got up.

Hermia got the newspaper of Clown Dexter, some tracing paper and drew Dexter on it, "That's me!" Dexter exclaimed.

Pyramus and Thisbe came in explaining that he got bitten by Rainbow the Clown, "This is why we can't let Rainbow bite people," Pyramus continued, "You'll turn into a clown at night."

"The only way to get him back to normal is by giving him a special medicine." Thisbe continued.

Ophelia said to her parents, "Mom, Dad, I need you to create the medicine while we keep a hold of Dexter."

Later that night, Ophelia was practicing her Ballet when Jerry poked her on the shoulder, Ophelia turned her head and saw Dexter in Clown Mode. She was horrified by this. Benvolio, Perdita, and Hermia came in saying that they saw the entire thing. "How are we going to get him?" Hermia asked.

"Isn't the local community center having miming classes?" Benvolio asked,

"They are," Ophelia replied, "Maybe they can help us."

Later at the community center, they were rushing to the room where they're having the miming classes. They found the room where they saw Yasmina and Chip. They were taking miming classes as well. Ophelia walked up to them, "Listen, Remember when Dexter accidentally got bitten by Rainbow the Clown?" Ophelia whispered, "He got infected by his bite and is now rampaging Oparoridge and is going to terrorize the people."

"Don't worry man," Chip whispered with a smile, "We'll teach you basic miming."

Later, Ophelia altered their outfits into mime attire so they won't get recognized. Luckily, The Choreographers, Hermia, Chip, and Yasmina were the only ones in the room.

Outside the community center, they caught Clown Dexter annoying kids on the playground. He was scaring them with rubber snakes and all the kids ran inside the community center and Ophelia got furious. They mimed, but Clown Dexter tossed some pies at them. Luckily, Ophelia stopped in.

As she threw the pies back, she found a silver necklace with a Chinese fan on it. It was the Luck Necklace. Ophelia thought hard on who should wield the necklace. She found Hermia protecting some girl scouts with her force field. The girl scouts didn't recognize Hermia nor the other Choreographers in their mime attire.

Ophelia ran up to her and gave Hermia the Luck Necklace. When they got back to the others, they saw The Tragedy Tears enjoying Dexter clown annoying people. Bumryt summoned Clown like monsters called, "Circuspsychos".

Ophelia took some of them down with a Cookie Turn, Perdita did a Disc shurikens, Benvolio did a Colle Chain, and Lysander did an Ananda Maul, and Hermia did an Encyclopedia Pursue which made Clown Dexter unconscious. They saw all the damage the Circuspsychos did. Hermia quickly repaired the place in a second. After that, she found some pennies on the ground. "Ophelia," Hermia said as she turned back into her regular clothes and placed the pennies into her bag, "Why did you choose me as the wielder of the Luck Necklace?"

"Because you prove that the mind is the greatest thing of them all," Ophelia answered.

Bumryt was furious by Ophelia's triumph and The Tragedy Tears took off.

Back at the orphan home, Pyramus and Thisbe came in with the medicine, which was ordinary hot cocoa. They poured some in Dexter's mouth and he was cured. After they explained what happened to Dexter, he decided to go home and rest.

The end.


	35. Ultrajerk 2000

The next day, Lysander and Hermia were in the park feeding animals, "So Hermia," Lysander said as he fed some ducks, "tell me about yourself."

"My parents both work at the Daydream Bibliotheca, my younger sister is an amateur photographer and I work as an author in Skochang."

"I'm 4th north of 9 siblings and my parents are camera people at Dancing Swan Studios which I worked all my life. All of my movies are about nature."

"I wrote a nature book too called, "Rukults In The Wild" when I was 11."

"Sounds like your calling to your wild fans." Lysander joked as Hermia laughed.

Hermia Luckblossom is an author from Skochang. She's usually not optimistic about things and always cares about other's safety.

Little did they know, that Vredtagh and Duyina watched them date while disguised as an elderly couple. They were disgusted by their happiness. Suddenly, a beam came near a gazebo. It was Dexter, he found Lysander and Hermia snuggling and ran to them. They asked Dexter what was wrong. "While I was returning from all that clowning around," Dexter explained, "I returned to my lab to see that my Ultrabot 2000 has turned my lab into a perfectionist palace. I need the Choreographer's help."

"Ophelia is working at the bakery/candy store, Benvolio and Perdita are miniature golfing, Sir Mercutio is spending time with his fiancé, and The Powerpuff Girls are playing croquet with Professor Utonium," Lysander explained.

"But don't worry Dexter,"We'll help you with your problem.

"Romeo, Juliet, Cheese and Jerry are waiting for us by the flowers."

Vretagh and Duyina heard the entire thing and Vredtagh got an idea.

Cheese, Jerry, Romeo, and Juliet were bird-watching when they saw Hermia, Lysander, and Dexter. "Hi, Kitties!" Cheese shouted.

Hermia and Lysander each got on a pegasus, Dexter got on Romeo and they flew off to Dexter's Laboratory.

In his lab, they found the place clear and filled with red lights. "Dexter," said the robot "Welcome to my laboratory."

"I already told you Ultrabot" Dexter shouted, "This is my laboratory!"

"Negative." shouted Ultrabot.

Ultrabot sent out some robots to defeat them, Hermia and Lysander changed into their armor and fought him off. Hermia did a Prefix Luck, a Suffix Provoke, and a Lucky Spin while Lysander did a Ananda Maul, a Hartaal Decay, and a Indra Eruption. Unfortunately, there were too many robots. So they retreated to an open area where Ultrabot couldn't find them. "Nobody is perfect Dexter."

"Intruders!" Ultrabot shouted, "You must leave immediately."

They took a peek and saw The Brigade of Gloom. "We heard about what you did to this laboratory and thought we could expose his secret, thus draining Dexter's sadness," Vredtagh spoke.

"Of course" Ultrabot replied, "You're the king of Gloomzuno and your mission is to make everyone miserable."

"What are these things?" Jasper asked.

"This is my Ultrabot 4000 Observation Unit" Ultrabot explained, "They help me keep out intruders and perform a perfect job."

Peridot sneaked away while the rest of the brigade weren't looking. As they were looking around, Peridot found video footage of the world.

"Portia, you should look at this," Peridot said as Portia came up.

They saw a zoo, an elephant walking, and a city with rain.

"This must be rain that you've been telling me about," Peridot said.

"Exactly," Portia said.

"These are like the tears of sadness." Peridot continued

"Yeah," Portia said, "But I can't drain sadness like Grandpa. Plus I'm immune to sugar and Flash Photography."

"Peridot," Portia said, "You're my only real friend and you've been raising me since I was a small baby."

"I admit, Your Grandpa is a total Clod," Peridot said to Portia.

"I know," Portia replied, "But I wish he would let go of his negative feelings sometimes."

Meanwhile, The Choreographers and Dexter were looking for a way to stop Ultrabot, but he was too strong. They needed a way to stop him, Hermia got an idea. She said to the Ultrabot 4000 Observation Unit, "Hey, Dexter has shrunk to the size of a Guyerrig and is on Ultrabot.

"Stop, you misunderstood!" Ultrabot shouted as they shoot lasers, causing him to be destroyed. Dexter comes in and thanks Deedee for saving his lab from.

Later at Wavedancer Castle, they were relaxing in the game room. Hermia and Lysander were playing Pool while Jerry and Cheese were playing checkers, "I had a swell time Hermia," Lysander said romantically as they finished their game of pool.

"Me too," Hermia replied.

Hermia kissed Lysander on the cheek and she left.

The End.


	36. Scooby Doo Valentine part 1

he Chorographers were on Arpgawa in the planet Club Diamondsphynx. Ophelia was wearing a harem girl outfit while the others wore their regular clothes.

"Okay everyone," said in the microphone "Here's your entertainment tonight, my 2nd daughter, "Desdemona"."

Everyone applauded while a very beautiful harem girl came up. She had long white hair and a veil covering her nose and mouth.

"She's amazing", Ophelia commented.

"She's beautiful", Benvolio commented.

"She's a natural", Perdita commented.

"She's my fiancé" Sir Mercutio lovingly said.

"Your fiancé?" they asked.

"Yup, my dear Desdemona" Sir Mercutio explained.

After the show, they met Desdemona backstage. Once Sir Mercutio introduced the trio to her, Desdemona removed her veil, revealing her beautiful facial features, "Hey Mercutio, it's been lovely seeing you." Desdemona said in a seductive voice.

She walks up to Ophelia and examined her harem girl outfit, "That outfit is 200% you." Desdemona comments.

"Thanks." Ophelia replied

"That hair," Desdemona said to Perdita, "it would do great in one of the outfits in Bakstarts Magazine."

"The hip-hop magazine?" Perdita asked, "Radical."

"Your wedding is on Earth's Valentine's Day is it?" Ophelia asked.

"Pavo Majoris has something similar to it called, "Kmauamare" Sir Mercutio explained.

"Hey, I know how we can greet Desdemona," Buttercup said, "A Bachelorette party!"

"Bachelorette party?" Perdita asked, "Never heard of it."

"There parties that are made for a woman to get married," Blossom explained, "For a manly version, it's called a Bachelor party."

"Sir Mercutio is the one getting married." Benvolio reminded.

"The girls and I can have a beach party on Vothglocuan while you guys think of something else."

Meanwhile on Gloomzuno. Vredtagh and Duyina were cuddling when Portia came in, "Portia, we told you not to interrupt." Duyina said to her.

"Sorry Grandma," Portia said, "But it's almost Kmauamare."

"We hate that holiday" Vredtagh shouted, "Now get back to your cleaning duties?"

Portia got angry and left, "Where's my broccoli with peas?" Vredtagh angrily shouted.

"Coming your highness!" Peridot said as she tripped and dropped the vegetables making her sad. In which Vredtagh and Duyina absorbed while they ate the veggies on the floor."

Then he thought up something, "Dear," he said as he finished his veggies, "I have a way to ruin Kmauamare."

Later on Vothglocuan, the girls were having their beach party with The Crystal Gems, Daphne, Velma, and Desdemona's sister, "Irani". Irani had spiky white hair and wore Egyptian clothing and she was giving The Powerpuff Girls makeovers. "So Ophelia?" Daphne asked, "Do you see anyone in your heart?"

"No one," Ophelia replied, "But there is something about Benvolio that I like."

"You have a crush on Benvolio?" Desdemona asked, "Why do you like him."

"He always responsible and makes sure no one gets hurt," Ophelia answered.

"What about you Perdita?" Velma asked as she adjusted her glasses.

"Well, boys cane be hard to find," Perdita answered.

Suddenly, she saw a street artist with blue skin spray painting a mural of surfers. Perdita started to feel love struck and went up to him. She serenaded the artist with her DJing. He introduced himself as, "Luke Glorygust". After Perdita introduced herself, they started having conversations, which made the others cautious.

Meanwhile at the castle ballroom, the boys were organizing a Fiesta. Amongst the guest were Fred, Shaggy, Scooby, Dexter, Cheese, Jerry, Steven, and Sir Mercutio's childhood friends Jose, Julio, Luis, and Hernandez. Jose had curly red hair wore professional clothing, Julio had straight red hair and wore nerdy clothing, Luis had short red hair with matching beard and wore hipster clothing, and Hernandez had wavy red hair and beard and had sporty clothing.

A Piñata shaped like Vredtagh. Shaggy was trying to whack it, but he accidentally whacked one of the royal chefs in the back. As he removed his blindfold, he saw the plate of space burritos and he ate them.

"The bridesmaids will be Ophelia, Perdita, Desdemona's sister, "Irani" and the groomsman will be Benvolio, Desdemona's brother, "Baten", Jose and Luis." Sir Mercutio said to Benvolio.

"Have you chosen who's your best man?" Benvolio asked.

"You, of course." Sir Mercutio answered.

"Me?" Benvolio asked.

"Because you always make sure everything is okay." Sir Mercutio said.

"True and I have instant stain remover if your tux gets ruined," Benvolio replied.

Meanwhile in the lollipop forests, King Pyramus was enjoying some when he saw some figures.

King Pyramus got knocked out and was dragged off by four people who looked like Benvolio, Sir Mercutio, Perdita, and Ophelia.

The next day, the Choreographers were heading off to the woods where they saw some officers. The officer explained that they kidnapped King Pyramus and their charged with a fine of 10,000 chocolate coins. They decided to head off to Arpgawa til things are cleared up. Later, they explained each side of their story and learned that they didn't actually kidnap King Pyramus, "Daphne," Sir Mercutio said as he saw Daphne with a headdress, "Where did you get that headband?"

"I found it while I was practicing my karate at Crystal Cove Beach." Daphne explained

Sir Mercutio gave it a close look and recognized it as the Glamorous Headdress. Daphne gave it back to him knowing that it was a family heirloom. Sir Mercutio gave the headdress to Ophelia and she thought up hard who should wield it. She saw Desdemona kiss Sir Mercutio on the cheek and knew who should wield it. Ophelia walked up to her and placed the headdress on her.

"Ophelia," Desdemona said, "You chose me?"

"Even when hard times come," Ophelia explained, "You're loyal to my brother."

Then some clapping came from behind them, it was Queen Thisbe., "MOM!" Sir Mercutio and Ophelia shouted as they ran and hugged her.

I figured it wasn't you guys along with the Fogblade Twins because they seemed to be freaked out by sugar and Perdita's double didn't wear headphones.

"And we all know that Perdita goes unstable when her headphones are taken off." Lysander continued.

"The other reason I came here is because of Ophelia," the queen explained, "In Pavo Majoris, royal people go to the oracles here in Arpgawa to see who their betrothed to before Kmauamare. We let your brother go at age 10 since that's usually the perfect age to date."

Ophelia nodded and she and her mother flew off on Juliet to see the oracles while the others come up with a plan to clear their name.

To be continued.


	37. Scooby Doo Valentine part 2

Queen Thisbe took them to The Cave of Horareloj. Behind them they saw Bubbles following them. She explained that she followed them so Ophelia wouldn't get hurt.

Inside there were a lot of oracles. They met the Oracle of Netshan, "Nekane" she had a long pink veil in her hair and a magenta dress. "Princess Ophelia, you've grown." said Nekane, "Why your the splitting image of your mother. It is time to see who are you betrothed to."

"I hope it's not Tybalt," Ophelia said, "He's rude."

"It's not Tybalt, your betrothed to," Nekane said as she brought up a familiar blue-haired boy playing the violin, "Benvolio Fogblade of Brodlarvia."

Ophelia was shocked that she's betrothed to him. She started to understand his crush on her.

"You will also stop the impostors from ruining Kmauamare and your brother and his fiancé will have a wonderful wedding," Nekane said, "Good luck."

Ophelia, Queen Thisbe, Juliet, and Bubbles decided to return to the others. Once there, Ophelia got up to Benvolio and kissed him on the lips. Benvolio closed his eyes and passionately held her. As they stopped kissing she said, "Let's clear our names."

"While you were talking to the oracle," Perdita said to Ophelia, "Velma and Hermia has thought up this brilliant plan."

Hermia whispered it in her ear and Ophelia liked the idea.

Later they were at Cupcake City amusement park Where they used Fred and Daphne and Desdemona and Mercutio as bait. They were each on a cart on the Ferris Wheel. "Mercutio," Romeo said nervously , "I hope this would work."

Suddenly, they saw the imposter Candy Choreographers wrecking a roller coaster. Ophelia suddenly had something, "Remember when Jasper and Bavdrot fused to make Malachite?" She said to the others "Maybe Pearl and I can do the same thing."

They thought it was brilliant. Both Pearl and Ophelia did ballet, crossed paths, and fused into a beautiful Fusion. She had long black hair, pale pink skin, Pearl's pointy nose, and an outfit that's crossed between Ophelia's and Pearl's. "What's this?" The Fusion said in Ophelia's words.

Pearl as the fusion explained, "Your now a Fusion with me. Humans may not fuse, but aliens from Pavo Majoris can."

"I'll call this one Swan Sprinkle," Ophelia said as the fusion ran off to save the riders.

Swan summoned a spear from her forehead and it turned into a heart shaped lollipop. She placed it on the wrecked part and the riders were safe. The operator of the roller coaster saw the entire thing and told everyone not to ride the coaster until it's fixed.

Swan Sprinkle suddenly saw the imposter Choreographers heading for the Ferris Wheel. She quickly grabbed them and tied them up in a banner. Afterward, Swan Sprinkle unfused back to Pearl and Ophelia, the others caught up to them, and removed the latex masks of the impostors. They were Duyina disguised as Ophelia, Portia as Perdita, Vredtagh as Sir Mercutio, and Bavdrot as Benvolio.

"I told Grandpa this was a rotten idea," Portia said angrily to Bavdrot.

"Shut up Portia!" Vredtagh shouted, "You candy-coated creep have always messed up our plans to drain all the sadness. So we thought we frame you for kidnapping."

"I mostly did this to impress my tiger chick." Bavdrot.

"Where's my daddy?" Ophelia asked in an angry tone.

"We're not talking princess!" Duyina said as she turned her head.

Ophelia made a valentine's day cupcake and tried to stuff them in their mouths, causing them to panic, except for Portia, whom can't resist the cupcakes. "He's in the old fun house," she blabbed out as she licked her face, "Yum, red velvet with strawberry frosting."

"Portia, you know your not supposed to have sugar!" Vredtagh angrily said, "It'll kill us all."

"Sorry Grandpa," Portia said apologetically.

They found the old funhouse by the tunnel of love. Inside, they found King Pyramus bound and gagged by the banana cupcake morphed mirrors. Thisbe quickly freed her husband and kissed him on the lips.

Outside, they saw the police escorting Vredtagh, his family, and Bavdrot by the police. Then they saw Sir Mercutio and Desdemona make out by the tunnel of love.

3 days later, it was Kmauamare or Valentine's Day. Everyone was dressed up for the occasion. Ophelia, Irani, Perdita, and Hermia were wearing Arpgawan bridesmaid dresses, while Benvolio, Bate, Jose, and Luis were wearing Netshanian groomsman outfits. With the wedding choir singing, Desdemona came up in an Arpgawan wedding dress carrying white lollipops. As she got up, King Pyramus said, "For 2 hearts are unite, they join side by side, and see the light of love."

Sir Mercutio and Desdemona exchange rings and kiss. Everyone applauded afterward. Ophelia congratulated her big brother on his wedding.

During the reception, Sir Mercutio and Desdemona stuffed cake in each others' mouths, danced to Perdita's Djing with Benvolio's violin playing, and in the end, Desdemona tossed the bouquet to the woman and Ophelia and she looked at Benvolio while holding his hand.

The End.


	38. Dead Bean Drop

Ophelia was snuggling with Benvolio while watching a romantic movie in the castle's theater. As they were tenderly kissing, Perdita and Buttercup came down, "Don't mean to interrupt," Perdita said as they stopped kissing, "But someone sent me an email about a new military school in Prickly Pines."

Perdita showed the email and it said, "Moolg Military School: Going from Runt to Tiger."

"Wasn't that where Camp Kidney is?" Ophelia asked.

"It was," Buttercup answered, "Apparently the place needs some help."

"We're going to have to get Jelly Cabin, Hermia, and Romeo for this?" Benvolio said, "They can help figure out what's going on."

"Luckily the movie is recorded on the DVR and Desdemona and my brother are having their honeymoon at Fruit Punch Shore," Ophelia replied.

Later Ophelia, Benvolio, Perdita, Cheese, and Jerry were flying on Juliet and The Jelly Beans and Hermia were riding on Romeo. At MMS, numerous military children were doing military training and crying. "I want to stop!" cried one of the students.

"I wanna go home!" cried another.

"Forget it Runts!" shouted a familiar voice, "None of you are ever leaving!"

It was Jasper. She was now the activities director. Vredtagh was the counselor, Bardot ran the arts and crafts, Duyina and Portia ran the theater program, Claudius and his family ran the prisoner's cabin, The Tragedy Tears were the security, Endive, Professor Pericles and Mandy ran the mess hall, and Mandark and Lumpus were in charge of the lake.

As The Candy Choreographers got there, they secretly hid behind the Mess Hall. Ophelia changed their outfits into Camouflage uniforms so they won't get caught. They saw Jelly Cabin surrounded by an electric fence. The Jelly Beans were horrified for what they've done to it. "Hey, no surfing!" Mandark shouted.

They saw a girl with tan skin, short light blue hair, and a swimsuit. She removed her ear protectors and said, "Like dude, you like totally should chill out."

"Rule number 100, no surfing." Lumpus furiously yelled, "The only water activities we have are dumping pollution, overfishing, and boat fights."

The surfer got furious, so she made water come out of her hands and made Lumpus and Mandark soak and wet. The girl walked off with her gear into the woods. "Good job on soaking those two," Ophelia said to the surfer as she saw them.

"Like, your welcome." replied the surfer, "Like Princess Ophelia of Netshan."

"Yeah!" Ophelia replied nervously, "You know about me?"

"Like of course I know," the surfer answered back, "You like saved your home planet from that bogus Brigade of Gloom. I'm like, "Helena Surfsun" of Faninda."

"That's the tropical planet of Pavo Majoris," Perdita replied, "Benvolio and I went there before to check out your hip music."

"Helena?" Blossom asked, "How did you make the waves, usually lakes don't do surfing."

"Because I can like totally manipulate water. I believe the ocean is a wonderful place to live in. Just ask my good friend, Lapis Lazuli."

Lapis came up and The Choreographers were shocked, "Lapis" Bubbles said in a shock, "You didn't tell us you knew Helena."

"Like this is also how I got here," Helena said.

"Ever since you freed me from The Brigade of Gloom I've been living in Faninda with Helena and her mom," Lapis replied.

"Like do you wanna come back to my planet?" Helena asked.

"Sure," Benvolio answered, "We'll think of a plan there since usually the bad guys might spy on us and ruin everything."

Before they took off, Ophelia gave The Jelly Beans Space Cookies so they can breathe in space. The Choreographers, Hermia, and The Jelly Beans got on Juliet and Romeo while Lapis carried Helena.

At the speed of light, they arrived on the beaches of Faninda. There they saw numerous beach-goers with light blue hair. "This is definitely like Hawaii. Iliana's dad grew up in Hawaii as the first American born of his family." Ophelia said, "Her parents met at Onyx Raven Resort & Spa in Oparoridge for a surfing convention."

Then she changed their outfits into swimsuits. They headed off to a surf hut where they had numerous beach supplies. Inside they met a woman with long light blue hair and surfer attire. She was Helena's mother, "Toertrumt". Slinkman got to Faninda by discovering one of their spaceships. They were talking about his time as Super Slug.

"I was once a daredevil known as Super Slug, I did numerous stunts. One day I was going to jump Dead Bean Drop, but it stopped for some reason and I got hurt badly. Since them I haven't done a single stunt."

Hermia looked closely towards the picture and saw Algonquin Lumpus with his foot sticking, which caused Slinkman to stop. They were freaked out by the fact he messed up Super Slug's act. They decided to make up for it by jumping the nearest gorge. Helena knew one called, Lacdowei Cliffs. Perdita started to get the word out from her online friends. Ophelia reminded her that meeting people online can be dangerous.

Ophelia, Hermia, and Benvolio did their fair share. Ophelia, Bubbles, Juliet, and Jerry did a bake sale for Super Slug. They made Pineapple Kiwi cake, guava macadamia bars, and strawberry lime pie. Helena, Benvolio, Hermia, Lapis, and Romeo told Helena's surf, snorkeling, and lifeguard club about it, and Perdita, Buttercup, Cheese, and The Jelly Beans went to the local radio station and made the announcement.

Later at Lacdowei Cliffs. The citizens of Faninda were gathered around to see Super Slug's stunt. As Perdita was DJing to warm up the crowd, she saw Luke coming to her. "Luke," Perdita said in a shock, "You came."

"Of course Perdita," Luke said as he kissed Perdita.

As Hermia finished fixing up the ramp, Ophelia made the announcement of Super Slug's stunt. Benvolio and Helena decided to join Slinkman on it. The Powerpuff Girls, Lapis, Cheese, and Jerry pushed the rocket they built, "I like this game." Cheese said.

Once they gave a last push, Slinkman, Helena, and Benvolio were holding on tight as they can and they made it pass Lacdowei Cliffs. Everyone rooted for their bravery.

After that, they celebrated with a luau on the beach. Perdita was doing the music, Bubbles, Buttercup, Blossom, Cheese, Jerry, and Ophelia were making a sandcastle, Romeo and Juliet were giving free rides to the little ones, The Jelly Beans, Mrs. Surfsun, and Slinkman were hula dancing, Hermia was reading her book towards some party guests, and Benvolio and Helena did some beach ball bowling where they used a beach ball as a bowling ball and toy tiki torches as bowling pins. She tossed it and got a strike. Then Benvolio got an idea on how to stop them. They'll challenge them to bowling.

The End.


	39. Bowling for Dinosaurs

Back on Earth, things went from bad to worse. The military students were participating in tiger wrestling, which is illegal in America. Ophelia learned about it during a zoo trip when she was 8.

"Tigers are a native to Asia," Hermia informed the kids.

"How are we like, totally going to find The Brigade of Gloom?" Helena asked.

Then they heard bowling noises from the scoutmaster's cabin. Inside, The Brigade turned it into a bowling alley. The sneaked in through the open window. "What a coincidence," Lazlo said in a shock "They're having bowling as well!"

"Plus is smells like a landfill in here," Benvolio said as he started cleaning.

Tybalt was getting a strike and bragged about it. Laredes kept points for all of the players. "Where are my granddaughter and Peridot Facet-2F5L Cut-5XG?" Vredtagh angrily asked.

Meanwhile, Portia and Peridot were exploring the woods when they found a rabbit hole. As Portia gently pets a baby rabbit, she saw a choker in it. It was the Lokahi Choker. They decided to secretly give it to Ophelia.

Back at the scoutmaster's cabin, Ophelia changed their outfits into bowling attire. "Vredtagh" shouted Ophelia as she got out from the snack bar while Cheese ate some nachos. "We challenge you to a bowling match for the freedom of Camp kidney. If we win, you guys expose your illegal stuff and if you win you get to keep us as your slaves."

Vredtagh like that bet. Ophelia, Benvolio, Helena, Bubbles, and Blossom, Vretagh, Claudius, Lumpus, Rainrice, and Duyina. They each took down some pins and for some reason, The Choreographer's can't seem to get it done well. Ophelia has done bowling matches before at the orphan home with some toy bowling gear.

As they were taking a break, Ophelia fixed up some s'mores for the gang, which disgust The Brigade. Jerry saw that Mandark had some remote control, he spied on him and Laredes and learned that The Brigade is cheating through the remote controlled bowling balls. Then he got an idea. He rushed to Ophelia and wrote down on their cheating. Ophelia got an idea.

At the final match between Ophelia and Vredtagh, she made some chocolate sauce and tossed it to Mandark's remote control. This malfunctioned the robots, revealing to be sadness bombs. The Powerpuff Girls tossed them to Lumpus by accident, causing him to cry.

Outside, The Jelly Beans were facing off some tyrannosaurus-like monsters. They did their fun-loving abilities causing them to turn into dust. The Jellybeans ran to a box of fireworks. "Fireworks?" Lazlo asked.

"Let's light them up." Clam suggested.

"Good Idea Clam," Lazlo replied.

They tried to light them up, but nothing worked. Then Raj saw the horrors that The Brigade of Gloom did and felt awful. He started to cry tears of regret. He accidentally got some of his tears on the fireworks and it started to go off.

Lazlo and Clam were fractionated by the fireworks. The Choreographers and The Brigade of Gloom saw the fireworks and were shocked by this. "Are those your crying fireworks Peridot?" Vredtagh asked Portia.

"They are sir," Peridot replied, "But they can only activate when someone sheds a tear of sadness."

"Plus those happy campers destroyed some of my Tyranomeaners," Bavdrot complained as he checked his monster monitor.

There they decided to come clean to the police. As they left, Bubbles and Blossom found the Lokahi Choker by scoutmaster's cabin's entrance. Ophelia thought real hard on who should wield it and gave it to Helena, because of her love for the ocean.

Later at Moolg Military School, it was turned back to Camp Kidney. Hermia, Perdita, Buttercup, and The Jelly Beans fixed up the cabins, Benvolio, Juliet, Jerry, Cheese and Ophelia cleaned up the messes, and Helena and Lapis cleaned up the ocean from its pollution. Everyone was thrilled by their bravery.

The End.


	40. Club Kidney Ki

A few days later, Benvolio and Ophelia finished watching their romantic movie. There they started cuddling. Outside of the theater, Perdita was teaching The Jelly Beans how to hip hop dance Brodlarvia style.

The royal mail carrier came in with a postcard from Fruit Punch Shore.

"Dear Sis, there's a problem at Fruit Punch Shore. While we were relaxing on the beach, we saw that the head lifeguard has gotten sick with Pudding Pox and needs someone to take over til he gets better. Plus we ran into Luke Glorygust who's in town for a painting convention. So please help them. Love, Sir Mercutio."

They decided to do this to learn Aquatic safety.

When they got to Fruit Punch Shore, the beach was in chaos. Kids toss pink sugar at each other, Gumballs get broken, and rudeness was all around. They met Sir Mercutio and Desdemona by a snack bar drinking pineapple milkshakes. He explained that they can help because they've helped many people before. Ophelia, Juliet, and Bubbles decided to teach them how to swim, Blossom, Benvolio, and Jerry decided to handle the sailing, Perdita, Cheese, and Buttercup decided to do the surfing, Lapis, Helena, and Hermia decided to run the water skiing, and Sir Mercutio and Desdemona decided to do snorkeling.

Ophelia and Bubbles went into the water with some little kids while Juliet watched them. One by one they taught the kids how to swim. Juliet took 3 trips of the kids back to shore.

As Perdita was getting out surfboards, one of the aliens taking surfing lessons was Luke. Perdita shook one of his 6 fingered hands and was amazed that he's visiting the planet for a painting convention. They saw Luke decorate some surfboards for some extra money. In a snap, they dried up and they hitter the water. Everyone did a good job on the surfing.

Benvolio, Blossom, and Jerry were on a boat with a few tourists. One by one, Benvolio applied sunblock, gave everyone life jackets and gave them the boat rules. There they took a boat tour all around the beach. After the tour, he gave them each a free mini sunblock container.

Lapis, Hermia, and Helena were in a water boat with a group of teenage tourists. Helena had just got her boating license and began to drive it. There the teen tourists went through some obstacle courses and were pleased with the ride.

Later, everyone was amazed by the good deeds that The Choreographers were doing. They've learned to make sure there's a lifeguard, always swim with a buddy, wear life jackets, remember sunscreen, and look to make sure that it isn't deep.

Suddenly, they saw a ship sinking. They looked through their binoculars to see passengers on it. Benvolio and Lapis decided to fuse to get their faster. They fused into a blue fusion with metallic blue clothes and short blue hair and decided to call it, "Stringsmile".

Stringsmile flew all the way to the sinking boat and rescued every last one of the passengers, then it took the boat and brought it to the repair station. As it got back to the beach, everyone rooted for Stringsmile's bravery. There it unfuse back to Lapis and Benvolio. Helena went up to Lapis and high fives her.

That evening, Sir Mercutio and Desdemona returned from their honeymoon and Desdemona moved in with her in-laws. King Pyramus and Queen Thisbe welcomed their new daughter-in-law to their family. " Princess Desdemona."

"I remember now that a princess is also a prince's wife," Ophelia recalled.

"That's right Ophelia," Desdemona said to her.

The End.


	41. Beans in Toyland

They saw Helena with a hula girl doll. It looked a lot like Helena. "It was like a hula doll my father made me when I was a baby," Helena answered.

"He like died of a rare disease when I was 3." Helena said, "I don't remember him much."

In the morning, they were having cherry pancakes with cookies n cream ice cream when Rainbow The Clown came in singing a telegram that he Chocolate Cake Orphanage has been robbed by its toys. King Pyramus and Thisbe are visiting Thisbe's twin sister, "Octavia" who's the queen of Berryswan, so they decided to handle this. Rainbow also sang to them that the culprit was The Tragedy Tears, because the guards saw them leaving the place while Griefmort played with a yoyo. They figured that The Brigade of Gloom is up to something. "How are we going to get those toys back?" Lysander asked.

"I like, totally got an idea," Helena suggested, "Let's throw a party at Vredtagh's castle.

Buttercup and Perdita were in for it while the others didn't because they didn't want to get into trouble, but they had to save those toys for the Chocolate Cake Orphanage.

Meanwhile, The Brigade of Gloom were at the Crags of Endless Stabbing Pain for some training while they left Portia locked up in her room with Peridot. Peridot comforted her with some visions of Earth. As they were watching some doves flying, Portia predicted that The Candy Choreographers will throw a party at the castle. They decided to help them out in secret.

The Choreographers, The Jelly Beans, and Luke were flying to Vredtagh's castle where it was guarded by Fistoragers. Hermia made a hologram of a sad person which fooled the monsters. Portia saw them from her crystal ball and used her magic to get them in.

Ophelia made the sweet buffet, The Powerpuff Girls, and The Jelly Beans set up decorations, Hermia, Benvolio, and Lapis were cleaning up the place, Juliet, Luke, and Helena and Perdita were preparing the turntable.

"First you guys help Fruit Punch Shore with lifeguard duty while learning water safety, now you're throwing a party to get the missing toys," Lazlo said to Blossom.

"Well, you 3 were making sandcastles on the beach." Blossom said as she places up lollipop headbands.

"Sandcastles," Clam replied.

"I like Sandcastles!" shouted Cheese.

Suddenly, Teenage Netshanians came in from a fudge bar spaceship and began to party.

In the dining room, Benvolio hosted a chocolate eating contest, Hermia and Lysander played dodgeball with ice cream, and Sir Mercutio brought the plants alive

cookies all over the kitchen

Helena was in the Pool filled with tears of sadness. Helena placed out her changing surfboard and did surfing with help from her water manipulation. Then she walked on the water to the edge of the pool. As she got out, she saw that Lapis is going to Vredtagh's bedroom. Inside, they got an idea.

Meanwhile, Ophelia was dancing with Benvolio and Bubbles when she found a trail of cards and followed them to a room filled with the missing toys. Bubbles rounded them up and placed then in a bag.

When they got to the ballroom, they saw that everyone froze. Then they saw that The Brigade of Gloom has returned from The Crags of Endless Stabbing Pain.

"Law number 20,000. Never through parties in my castle without my permission!"

Bubbles quickly tossed the bag a toys to Blossom and she and Buttercup flew all the way to the ship.

Helena transformed into her dance armor. There she did a Cowabunga Splinter to Lumpus, Laredes, Tybalt, and Mandark, a Radical Splash on Ms. Endive, Rainrice, Claudius, and Mandy, a Hang 10 Flooding to Duyina and Bavdrot, a Gnarly Shield when Lumpus tossed bowling balls at her, and a Righteous Wipeout to Prof. Pericles and Vredtagh.

Then The Tragedy Tears came in. Hermia and Ophelia held them off while The Powerpuff girls, Perdita, Benvolio, Lapis, Lysander, and Jerry rescued all of the toys. Ophelia fought off Bumryt while Hermia fought off Glumson. Meanwhile, Griefmort was dancing to the record left on the turntable. This gave Ophelia an idea to do The Hula Pokey(Netshanian edition) which she made up. Perdita and Buttercup came back in to help. "You can help by recording this for the internet."

Perdita got out her phone and started recording, "Turn that old S42!" Vredtagh demanded.

Buttercup and Perdita decided not to. Ophelia got a record of The Hula Pokey, placed it in, changed into a hula dress along with Perdita, Helena, Buttercup, and Cheese and danced.

"You put your gummy worms in, you put out gummy worms out, you put your gummy worms in and you shove them in your moth, we do the Hula Pokey and we through the poi around, that's the aloha sound." Ophelia sang as she tossed around gummy worms and chocolate poi.

"Throw the poi!" Cheese shouted.

Griefmort enjoyed The Hula Pokey while the rest of The Brigade duck and covered.

"You put your popsicles in, you put out popsicles worms out, you put your popsicle in and you shove them in your moth, we do the Hula Pokey and we through the poi around, that's the aloha sound.

You put your creme puffs in, you put out creme puffs worms out, you put your creme puts in and you shove them in your moth, we do the Hula Pokey and we through the poi around, that's the aloha sound.

You put your peanut brittle in, you put out peanut brittle worms out, you put your peanut brittle in and you shove them in your moth, we do the Hula Pokey and we through the poi around, that's the aloha sound.

You put your taffy in, you put out taffy worms out, you put your taffy in and you shove them in your moth, we do the Hula Pokey and we through the poi around, that's the aloha sound." she continued.

"Peridot," Vredtagh shouted as he escaped the chocolate poi, "Reports"

"Yes sir" Peridot replied as they gulped, "There has been chocolate all over the dining room, ice cream all around the billiard room, cookies all over the kitchen, and believe me, the plants are alive in the garden."

"I'll destroy them, sir," Peridot lied as she left.

Portia decided to go with her. Peridot whispered to her that she's really going to save the flowers for a potion for the human world.

Vredtagh decided to take a nap in his room and forget the party. As he got up, he opened the door and orange paint got all over him. Next he got feathers all over him, he stepped on a skateboard, and finally, he sat on a whoopee cushion.

Later in the castle ballroom, Sir Mercutio gave all of the toys back to the orphans. As they got to the last toy, Benvolio came in with a toy chocolate bunny and Ophelia loved it. There they kissed.

The End.


	42. Moldy Touch

Ophelia, Perdita, Benvolio, The Powerpuff Girls, Jerry, Cheese Sir Mercutio, Helena, and Lapis Lazuli were fixing up some pastries for Mr. Fugu's dinner party. Ophelia used her powers to make slapioca pudding, Slawberry cake, sparkle spackle pudding, and meanie cream cake. "You have pretty ugly hair." insulted the meanie cream cake as Ophelia wrote, "Stay quiet" on it.

Benvolio, Mung, and Blossom fixed up the never ending smaghetti, Perdita, Helena, and Lapis fixed up some clabbage cobbler. Bubbles fixed up the Nomidoes when she ran out of fizzle spice. Mung Daal said that he had some in the cellar, but hasn't been it for 300 years, so he lets his apprentice's go in for him. Chowder, Cheese, Jerry, and The Powerpuff Girls decided to do it for him

In the cellar, Cheese, Chowder, Jerry, and The Powerpuff Girls were searching the entire cellar til they found a blue glow. He said that he was better than any spice and told them to surprise Mung Daal.

Later that night, they started spicing up the nomidoes and when morning came, Mung was horrified for what happened. Benvolio saw the mold pixie flying off. He tried to clean it, but it escaped. "I know that pixie," Mung said, "That's, "Funjl" I once used him thinking he was a spice. Now he's going to spread mold."

Ophelia placed on her cloak and took off on Juliet. The Powerpuff Girls, Cheese, Jerry, Perdita, and Benvolio decided to help them while Sir Mercutio, Helena, and Lapis clean up.

Meanwhile in Downtown Marzipan, The Brigade of Gloom were there for an all you can eat mold buffet, but the local restaurant kicked them out. "Bavdrot, I want my mold buffet now!" Vredtagh demanded.

"Grandpa," Portia said to her grandpa, "I think we should find a restaurant back on Gloomzuno."

"No Portia!" Vredtagh shouted, "I want mold here in Marzipan City!"

"I hear you Vredtagh!" said Funjl, "Do you want mold?"

"Funjl my old friend," Vredtagh said as he smiled, "Haven't seen you in 300 years."

"Yeah, that Mung Daal imprisoned my in the cellar." replied Funjl.

Vredtagh, Duyina, Claudius and his family and Bavdrot started to eat the mold while everyone in Marzipan City get disgusted.

Ophelia, Perdita, and Benvolio came in and transformed into their Chocolate Strife Combat Interface. "She wants to ruin our mold buffet!" Bavdrot shouted.

"Time to send in your monsters," Vredtagh replied as Bavdrot summoned his Duckninjas.

The trio fought off the monsters while The Brigade of Gloom tried to make off with the buffet. Luckily, Lapis Lazuli came in and washed them out with her water and cleaned most of Marzipan City. Helena, Jerry, Cheese, Sir Mercutio, and Cheese help out freeing the citizen from the mold. As Funjl was trying to escape, Chowder captured Funjl and imprisoned him in his bottle.

Later, The Chorographers came in and imprisoned Funjl in the cellar. Then Chowder, Cheese, Jerry, and The Powerpuff Girls fixed up new nomindoes and Mung was impressed, "The only things left is to make the Mince Meach Pie." he said as he read the order.

Then he got a downer look. Ophelia became cautious and asked, "What's wrong Mung?"

"50 years ago, I made that same recipe too." Mung Daal explained, "The queen meach was the most favorable of them all. Unfortunately, the servants are dangerous and won't give up easily. When I got a hold of one, they attacked me, costing my hair."

They all felt sorry for him and Perdita said, "Yo guys, maybe we can make the pie for you?"

They thought it was a good idea and Buttercup suggested they should have a picnic lunch while there at it.

Later, The Choreographers, Chowder, and Schnitzel took off on Juliet and Romeo for their picnic and their Meach heist.

The End.


	43. The Meach Harvest

At the meach fields, they saw a red-skinned boy with brown disco clothes on rounding up some meaches. Benvolio remembered that meach roundups is one of the most dangerous sports in Marzipan because the meaches are red-skinned boy started to round up the queen meach. She was giggling. Then the wild meaches started to run to him.

The Choreographers were shocked in horror to see the boy near them. They felt like he was going to get hurt. Bubbles held onto Ophelia in fear. Then he sprayed them with a mango scented spray and the meaches fell asleep. The Chorographers were impressed.

Ophelia came up and asked, "How did you do that?"

"Everyone knows that meaches won't attack if you spray them with Mango Silkweed." answered the red-skinned boy.

"Thank you," Ophelia said, "We're, "The Candy Choreographers."

"Names, "Demetrius." replied the red-skinned boy, "I came to try this sport for the rodeo."

"You're a rodeo star?" Perdita asked.

"Of course ma'am" replied Demetrius.

Helena had started to fall in love with Demetrius.

"I remember my training as a caregiver that whenever you want to go somewhere and you don't wanna wake up the little ones," Ophelia said, "You have to tiptoe."

They each slowly and quietly sneak pass the meaches up to the queen meach. "Did you forget about the king?" Benvolio asked.

"King?" Demetrius asked.

"Yeah," Benvolio replied, "Everyone knows that a queen needs a king."

Suddenly, a mansion sized meach came in with a king's crown. Benvolio said that the king has 10 times the flavor than the queen. The Chorographers changed into their armor mode and took down the king meach, causing the meaches to wake up and attack. The Powerpuff Girls did a tornado and send the wild meaches away.

Unknown to them, they landed near The Brigade of Gloom. The meaches bowed to Vredtagh and he figured he can use them as pets.

Back at the field, they continued taking down the king meach. Demetrius sprayed some Mango Silkweed on it and the king fell asleep. After their picnic, The Powerpuff Girls carried the giant meach while everyone got ready to depart. Ophelia found a belt buckle and it had a disco ball on it. Ophelia thought really hard on who should own the belt buckle and placed it in her backpack.

Later they made numerous mice meach pies for the catering company. They had so many leftovers, they decided to have a bake sale for the catering company. They were sold out within 45 minutes of the bake sale. Mung thanked them for planning the bake sale and he said that the party loved the catering order they did.

Ophelia saved Chowder a mince meach pie for him and chowder ate it in one bite. Then he burped really loud. Perdita and Buttercup digged Chowder's burp and decided to have a burp off while the others clean up.

As they were closing the bake sale, Helena tried to tell her romantic feelings to Demetrius, but he ignored her and continued cleaning.

The End


	44. The Blackout

Later that night, they were Cleaning Chowders room when he turned on all the appliances in the house. Then a blackout came. Ophelia told him that he got into the mess and he can get them out of it.

Outside, they saw a 5 eyed figure saying "I love watching paint dry, especially blue paint,"

As they hid in an alleyway, Demetrius found a flower trail and the trail lead them to Sir Mercutio and Romeo. He explained to them that the 5 eyed figure was one of the Weirdos, a bunch of weird looking creatures roaming a blackout looking for people to have boring conversations and he knows how to get the power back. He got out a map and showed The Tower of Power. They say that the building had muscular arms. The Powerpuff Girls decided to find the tower.

They flew up and found the tower with deflexed muscles. Now they had to do is get pass through the Weirdos "There is one way to get pass them," Sir Mercutio explained to them, "We have to become weirdos."

Ophelia changed their outfits into gothic attire. Mercutio was impressed and Sir Mercutio also explained that they needed Weirdo License or else they'll get boarded to death. "There's a Department of Weirdoes building on Chicken Nugget Street." he continued, "We'll get your license there, plus mine expire last month."

Later at the Department of Weirdos, they each got their weirdo license after answering a few questions. "Mercutio," Helena said to Mercutio, "How do you like totally know so much of this gnarly stuff?"

"I visit Chili Pepper Street time to time." Sir Mercutio answered.

Inside The Tower of Power, it was really quiet. Benvolio and Perdita heard something from the cafeteria with their super hearing. It was the workers at The Tower of Power. They explained that the Weirdos took control and are boring people to sleep. "Everyone stay here until the power comes back on." Ophelia said as they left.

Sir Mercutio and Chowder came with her to make sure his younger sister doesn't get hurt. Ophelia agreed that he should help.

"What part of the Dewey Decimal System do you like, i like the art area." said a weirdo as he came up.

Sir Mercutio did a Juerga joint while Ophelia did a Cotton Candy Capture. Then they took the stairs to the basement. Suddenly they found the fuse that will light up the city. Now they needed something to light it up. Chowder found a drawer and in it were some matches. Ophelia told Chowder to give her the matches for his safety. She remembered in homeschooling that little kids couldn't play with matches. Sir Mercutio lifted her up and Ophelia lit the match and the fuse. Then the town's power was back.

Sir Mercutio told them that he's going to Chili Pepper Street. The gang decided to go back to the catering company and help Mung.

The End.


	45. Schnitzel Quits

The found a note from Schnitzel saying that he quitted and is joining Endive's catering company and they received an entire shipment of food. Ophelia used her powers to move the sugar, Perdita placed away the meat, and Benvolio placed away the fruit. Still, there were more boxes. Helena decided they should get Schnitzel back.

Outside the catering company, they found a wedding Invitation for Schnitzel and Endive. Ophelia knew that people mustn't marry in a snap. The wedding was at Endive's Catering Company and they have a No Sweets policy for it.

Later at Endive's Catering Company, "Ophelia," Benvolio said as he held her hand, "I don't like trespassing."

"Come on," Ophelia replied as she kissed him on the cheek, "We have to save Schnitzel."

Ophelia disguised themselves at wedding caterers to get schnitzel back. Inside, they found out the place is set up for a wedding. The Chorographers wondered who's getting married.

They found Schnitzel trapped in a closet hiding from Endive. "Time for us to get married my dear Schnitzel." She grabbed Schnitzel and locked the Choreographers up for she caught them on video. Luckily, Demetrius used his super strength and help them escape.

Demetrius climbed up on the wall by the altar while everyone hid behind the buffet and Ophelia changed the moldy and disgusting food into candy-coated sweets. Demetrius saw all the bad guys The Choreographers faced. Bavdrot was the justice of the piece, Vredtagh, Mojo Jojo, and Lumpus were the Groomsman, The Kanker Sisters were the Bridesmaids, Portia was the flower girl who used her tambourine to hold the dead flower petals, and Endive's servant, "Margarine" was the organ player.

As Bavdrot asked if anyone knows why Schnitzel and Endive shouldn't marry. Demetrius shouted, "Of course y'all. That varmint should take the time to get to know Schnitzel."

The wedding guest looked up and saw Demetrius. He slipped from the ceiling and teleported to the organ. There he did some disco moves. The Choreographers then started throwing food at Endive. "You've ruined the buffet you sugar coated scoundrels!" Endive shouted.

"Normally," Jasper replied, "I would call them, "Runts"."

"Demetrius," Ophelia shouted, "Press your Funky Buckle."

Demetrius pressed his belt buckle and transformed into his armor. It was disco/cowboy themed and everyone was shocked by it. Ophelia chose him because of his bravery. There they attacked the wedding.

Suddenly, plants came around the place. Out of the shadows came Sir Mercutio. He and Romeo came to help their sister. He found a wedding invitation on the street and figured The Brigade are up to no good. Hermia, Helena, Benvolio did a Colle Chain, Perdita did a Tune Terror, Sir Mercutio did a Rapido Razor, and Ophelia did a cookie toss.

Demetrius did a Lonestar Swirl and, a Freaky Score, and a Tumbleweed Boogie.

As they were fighting, Chowder saw the food on the floor and ate it. Cheese and Jerry helped out as well. Then they did loud burping and made took down The Brigade. "That purple little partner, the yellow cheese stick and the rodent stopped the wedding," Demetrius said, "Now for the press to come and take my pic."

"Demetrius!" they shouted in anger.

"My wedding is ruined!" Endive cried out in a sad tone.

"I admit, though," Ophelia said to the gang, "I cry at weddings, but not in sadness."

Then Benvolio came and shoved some leftover cake into Ophelia's mouth. He said that their betrothed and wants to practice shoving cake in. Ophelia did the same thing as well. Then they did a nose kiss.

Later, they took care of all the boxes. Mung Daal was impressed by their work.

The End.


	46. Challenge of the Super Friends

The Choreographers were at Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends for a field trip. Then they saw one of Vredtagh's monsters, "Griefzilla" was attacking. The Choreographers tried to fight it off, but the monster was stopped by some mashed potatoes.

There they saw a superhero with a red gun glove. Then a monster themed hero came in and rescued all of the friends. As the fire reached the statue, a beautiful ocean-like heroine came in and put out the fire. Then a movie themed heroine came in and blinded the monster, a space themed heroine came in and hit the monster with stars, and a western themed hero came in and rounded up the monster. Then they said, "Awesomeriffic."

The patriotic hero was, "Imaginary Man" and his squad is, "The Imagination Squad". The ocean-heroine is, "Princess Seashell" the movie heroine was, "Destiny Director" the space-heroine came was, "Star Rhythm" the monster hero was, "Lord Colias" and the cowboy was, "Deputy Lone". Everyone rooted for them. Ophelia remembered seeing them because she won The Imagination Squad Sweet Story contest where she wrote a story that the evil DR. Cavity try to make everyone get sick after they eat his candy.

Later in Opaoridge, The Choreographers met a boy with green dreadlocks and clothes who was painting a portrait of Viola. "That's a good painting," Ophelia commented on the painter.

"Thank you" he replied, "I did this in literally 5 minutes."

"Your an alien are you?" Ophelia asked.

"Of course," Viola answered, "He's an alien from Pavo Majoris."

"I'm, "Sebastian Paintgleam," said the painter.

"I'm Ophelia, and these are my friends." Ophelia greeted.

"I know,", Sebastian, replied, "Your brother told me about you guys.

"Sir Mercutio told you about us?" Bubbles asked.

"He did," Sebastian answered.

Myrtle came in with Hermia, Helena, and Desdemona and told them that the house needs some repainting and they figured they could go down to the hardware store and pick up some paint. Sebastian decided to come with them and help out, so do Hermia, Helena, and Desdemona.

Later, The Choreographers and Sebastian were getting some paint to repaint the house. Then a heart themed imaginary friend came out and robbed the hardware store. "Who's that?" Benvolio asked.

"I don't know" Sebastian replied, "But she needs a trip to the hair salon."

"That's Nemesis, one of the Imagination Squads' arch-enemies." Ophelia answered, "I read the 3 part Ballet Battle Saga the 5 part Sugar Saga, that's my creation."

Ophelia, Benvolio, Perdita, Desdemona, Hermia, and Helena transformed, they took off on Juliet and flew to Look at Angelwing Plaza, it looks like a princess castle. "I know I'm a princess," Ophelia said as she placed on her cloak, "But this is too far."

There they saw Nemesis placing ribbons on the lamppost. "Aren't you going too far?" Hermia asked as Nemesis turned her head.

"A few of the Candy Choreographers." Nemesis said, "I heard all about you from outer space."

"Girl, you should like totally put this down," Helena said.

"The Imagination Squad," Nemesis said angrily.

"So, Nemechick" Lord Colias said as he flew down to her, "Have you been painting the town again?"

"Indeed Lord Colias." Nemesis answered.

"Sound like you could use a bite." Lord Colias said flirtatiously as he got out vampire fangs.

He tried to do a vampire bite pose while kissing her, but she stopped him with a rainbow. "I hate summer colors." Lord Colias screamed.

"Howdy Nemesis," Deputy Lone said, "Y'all seem to bring some no good decor. Usually, it's for a princess ball."

Ophelia got shocked about it. Star Rhythm came down with some planetary balls, "Time to go on your rocket world tour." Star Rhythm shouted.

"Dig the slang Star Rhythm." Perdita comments.

Destiny Director used her whip and stopped Nemesis from using her powers. "Good scene Nemesis, cut and print," she shouted.

Then Nemesis tossed flowers at Imaginary Man, revealing that flowers are his weakness. Princess Seashell summoned her shells and shredded the flowers. Ophelia decided they should help, so Ophelia did her Chocolate Ball move, Benvolio did a Flautando bomb, Helena did a Hang 10 flooding, Hermia did a Lucky Spin, and Desdemona did A lightning move. Nemesis vow to get back at them. Benvolio saw the injured Imaginary Man and did a Concerto Comfort.

Later at the orphan home, the Choreographers were painting the house. There a man with dirty blonde hair showed up with a blonde hair girl and a pink bow. Ophelia immediately recognized them, "Bruce Frederick" creator of The Imagination Squad and his adoptive daughter, "April" I can't believe your here." Ophelia exclaimed.

"I figure I can visit the place I adopted April 3 years ago," Bruce explained.

Little did they know that Portia and Nemesis were spying on them. "Nice work on the park," Portia comments to Nemesis, "But you didn't get the princess."

"Look here Portia, you do this to please your grandpa right?" Nemesis asked.

"Of course," Portia replied.

"Perfect Nemesis", Nemesis said. "Now brainwash her."

Portia turned invisible and did a traditional Gloomzunian song on her tambourine that brainwashed Ophelia. Ophelia left the building and up the street to the local movie theater. The Powerpuff Girls saw what happened and warned them.

There they fought Nemesis, Portia, and a brainwashed Ophelia. Then Benvolio did a concerto comfort and turned her back to normal. Nemesis decided to fly off while Portia left the planet back to Gloomzuno.

The End.


	47. House of Bloo's part 1

Ophelia, Perdita, Benvolio, and Sebastian were checking out the library when they saw an Ad for Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. They thought they would go there to check it out. Ophelia remembers going there when her friends had weekend field trips.

As they got there they saw a small boy with brown hair, a red shirt, and a backpack and a blue blob. "Mac I'm telling you," said the blob, "With me living here, Mom will be happy, Terrence will leave you alone and you can visit me every day.

"I don't know Bloo." replied Mac.

The 4 of them came up to the boys and asked what was going on. Max said that his mom thinks it's time for him to outgrow Bloo. After they introduced himself, they walked up to the home and were greeted by a bunny butler named, "Mr. Herriman." then he recognized Ophelia "I remember you," he replied to her, "Your that pink-haired girl who smells like candy."

"Indeed." Ophelia said, "Since you guys gave me my friend's tours before, how about I give them a tour."

"We do need to save some money," Mr. Herriman said, "Okay, just don't break anything."

Ophelia gave them the tour of the home, as she got to the arcade she met a red tall imaginary friend with one arm and a wonky eye, a purple imaginary friend with a skull belt, and a bird friend. They were, "Wilt", "Eduardo" and "Coco". Suddenly they noticed that Perdita is missing, they looked around til they got to the backyard and found her by a giant black cage.

There Perdita opened the cage with a and freed some scary looking imaginary friends, "I'm sorry but, those are Extremosauruses. Monsters created by teenage boys." Wilt explained.

Perdita was getting ready to fight them. Benvolio and Ophelia held each other's hand and did a new attack, "Strawberry Blueberry Symphony Bash!" there they scared the friends to the cage and locked them up.

"Ophelia what were you thinking? Benvolio asked in rage.

"I found the cage while we were looking around the backyard and I thought I would fight them off because I know black means evil."

Little did they know that Portia was spying on them and felt offended. Then Madame Foster came and examined Bloo and Mac. There she also explained that it's a foster home and the friends get adopted. Mac also explained to them that Bloo is a complete moron sometimes and pulls nasty pranks, comes up with dumb ideas, and hogs up all the food. There Herriman decided to let Mac come every day at 3pm. "Maybe 3:30 pm would work better so you can give Mac time to show up," Ophelia suggested.

There they agreed.

After they left, Portia turned visible and saw the cage. Her grandfather came and told her to free the Extremosauruses. Portia did her magic and they were free again. There Vredtagh smiled.


	48. House of Bloo's part 2

After dinner, Ophelia was practicing her ballet while Benvolio played the violin and Perdita beatboxes. As she was done practicing, her father came in and he looked urgent. "Ophelia," her father said, "We got a phone call from Foster's."

There Ophelia picked up the phone and talked, "Hello, Frankie, What's wrong? Not good. We'll be right there." Ophelia said as she hung up the phone, "Bloo has been kidnapped by one of the home's own and she needs our help."

Perdita was up for the challenge, "I'll come with you." Sebastian said.

"Us too." Mercutio and Desdemona replied.

"The more the merrier Sebastian." Ophelia agreed.

Later at Foster's, she saw Frankie and the Extremosaurus cage opened. Inside, she saw a clue. A group of genuine jewels. "I know these jewels anywhere." Frankie said, "They're Duchess's jewels."

"Duchess?" Sebastian asked.

"One of the home's worst friends. She never gets adopted because she's too snobby and rude. " Ophelia explained, "She never invites anyone to her parties, she keeps her accessories to herself and she yells for no reason. I remember when I ate some of her gourmet chocolates cause I thought she could share them, only for her to kick me out of her room."

"Talk about rude," Desdemona said.

They needed to nowhere Duchess took the extremosaurus. Eduardo, Wilt, Mac, and Coco came in warning them that they're going to torture Bloo at the city dump. The gang hoped onto there pegasuses and flew off while The Powerpuff Girls carried the friends.

Later at the dump, they found Duchess with the extremosaurus and The Brigade of Gloom. "So you brought these giant imaginary friends?" Vredtagh asked.

"This would make the runts cry till they go home," Jasper suggested.

"But we're not afraid of that giant thing!" Ophelia shouted.

The bad guys turned around and saw The Candy Choreographers.

As they hopped off, The Choreographers pressed their and turned into their armor. Ophelia did a Lollipop, Perdita did a Tune Terror, Benvolio did a Colle Chain, The Powerpuff Girls shoot laser beams, and The Friends freed Bloo.

There Sebastian pressed his Sketch Badge and changed into his armor. Then he wondered why Ophelia chose him, "I chose you because you always know how to be creative Sebastian, now you must create a way to stop the Extremosauruses and save Bloo." Ophelia explained.

"Okay!" Sebastian replied as he did a Curtain call Isolate followed by an Overture Kick and took out the monsters.

Bloo came up to Ophelia and staired lovingly, "You saved my life." Bloo said romantically to Ophelia.

Ophelia felt awkward with Bloo, "Care to kiss your highness?" Bloo asked as he puckered his lips.

"No thank you," Ophelia answered, "I'm already taken by my Benvolio."

There they kissed. "She would make a great sister-in-law" Perdita whispered to Mac.

Bloo got jealous of Benvolio and he saw The Brigade of Gloom getting away with Duchess. They took off in the Tearsunder.

Back at Foster's, Mr. Herriman thanked Ophelia for saving Bloo and making sure that he doesn't mess up. Perdita saw an AD for Adopt a Thought Saturday and thought they can help get friends adopted. Everyone liked it.

The end.


	49. Adoptcalypse Now

Saturday came and they were getting ready for Adopt A Thought Saturday. Bloo didn't want any of his friends to get adopted, so he told Mac and Ophelia that he will scare everyone and take the Friends back inside, "Bloo," Mac said, "This is the dumbing thing you've ever done."

Ophelia thought he would change his mind by eating one of her lemon cupcakes with apple frosting and rainbow sprinkles, "I don't want no" Bloo said as he stuffed his face with one"Stinkin cupcake"

"You just ate one," Ophelia said.

Ophelia left in a creepy mood and Bloo started hogging up on cupcakes. Then Tybalt and Laredes came in wondering why Bloo rejected her, "Because Ophelia is betrothed to Benvolio."

"Pavo Majoris oracles can't undo arranged marriages," Tybalt said, "Which is why I'll do anything to pop the question to the princess."

"He's lovesick for her," Laredes said to Bloo, "Each night he smooches a pillow with her face on her."

At Adopt A Thought Saturday, the kids from Butterfly Orphan Home were looking around and Viola saw a few imaginary friends, one of them was a fairy with pink hair, with a candy-printed dress, and shoes with cotton candy on it, "Can we keep an imaginary friend Myrtle?" Viola asked,

"I'm sorry," Myrtle said with a frown, "But the Butterfly Open Home won't take in any imaginary friends. Not enough room."

As they were looking around, some of the friends get abducted by Fistoragers. Sir Mercutio and Desdemona were finishing a belly dance/flamenco routine when they noticed that something is wrong, "Where are the friends?" Sir Mercutio.

Hermia spotted a Fistorager and they knew that The Brigade of Gloom is up to no good. They took off on The Sweetbringer and followed The Tearsunder off to space. Bloo and Mac decided to come along to help.

Meanwhile, Bavdrot was taking the prisoners to Vredtagh while Jasper made fists in order to keep them escape, "Here are the friends sir." Bavdrot said to his master.

"Thank you Bavdrot." Vredtagh replied, "One day you'll rule Gloomzuno."

"Aliens!" Eduardo shouted.

"I'm sorry, but what are you going to do to us?" Wilt asked in horror.

"I'm going to absorb your sadness and make all of you mopey and depressed," Vredtagh explained as he drained their sadness.

"The world is horrible." moped Eduardo.

"I hate everything." said Wilt.

"Portia," Vredtagh said, "Take them to the laboratory."

"Yes, Grandpa," Portia said in sadness.

Portia felt regret as she took all the friends to the dungeons.

Outside the castle, there were no guards and Ophelia did a Lollipop Slash to break them in. Lysander stopped them and sniff, "I can smell Jackie Khones sandwich breath." Lysander said.

They followed Lysander to Bavdrot's laboratory were was draining their sadness with Vredtagh and Duyina, "Let's power up guys." Ophelia said as they turned into their armor.

The Powerpuff Girls shot lasers at the Fistoragers. Hermia did a force field on Helena and did a Prefix Luck on some Fistoragers, Demetrius teleported the friends out and did a Funky Turn on a Fistorager. Sebastian noticed that one of the friends, "Coco" was missing.

"Are you looking for this runt?" Jasper asks as she holds Coco bound and gagged.

"We're having Roasted Coco for supper," Duyina explained.

Perdita did a Disc shurikens and freed Coco while Helena did a Hang 10 Flooding. Lysander did a Karma Mend on the friends, Demetrius teleported them off to The Sweetbringer and they flew off.

Back at the home, the candy fairy thanked The Candy Chorographers and bonded with Viola. Myrtle changed her mind since she was small. The fairy introduced herself as Bona. Myrtle Adopted Her And The Orphans We're Happy To Meet Her.

The end.


	50. Mad Mod

The gang was relaxing in the castle. Suddenly, they got a call from the reaches of a distant planet that they need help. As they got there, no one was around, except a mysterious man in 60s clothing. He came up to the gang and knocked them out unconscious.

"Is everyone okay?" Sir Mercutio asked.

"We're fine Mercutio," Helena answered.

"We're right in Mad Mods institute for Bratty Teenage Do-gooders." shouted a voice.

Down it came a 60s stylish man with red hair. "What's with the chairs?" Sebastian asked in anger.

"Can't have those powers ruin my lectures." Mad Mod explained, "I've been watching you Fighting crime, saving lives, and ruining plans of Vredtagh of Gloomzuno."

Mad Mod came sent the gang in separate classes, based on the things they hate.

"Princess Ophelia Wavedancer.", Mad Mod said, "Youngest heir to the throne of Netshan, Vredtagh ruled the planet for 16 years, then you came in and brought candy back to the planet."

"The inhabited of Netshan thrive on candy without rotting their teeth," Ophelia shouted.

As he turned around to give a lecture, a yellow clownish person came and freed her with rubber chicken keys. "Thank you," Ophelia said.

"Your Welcomogo." the clown said as he got out his pogo stick, "Hop on my pogo stick."

Ophelia felt nervous, she got on the pogo stick and they pogoed off to Filthiness 101, where Benvolio starts to flip about total messes in the classroom. Ophelia did an Ice Cream Slip and rescued Benvolio. He kissed her on the cheek and they took off on the clown's pogo stick.

After they took off, Mad Mod communicated Vredtagh on the commentator, "Vredtagh," Mad Mod warned, "All of my lectures are ruined and someone is making honking noises everywhere."

"Honking noises?" Vredtagh asked.

He rushed to the prison chamber with numerous pies in the cell and Bavdrot laughing uncontrollably, "Where did the prisoner go?" Vredtagh asked.

"He thought he can fool us with his pie routines?" Bavdrot asked, "But he's wrong."

"Get that circus clown." Vredtagh shouted to his Boredomogolems, who were dressed like schoolteachers.

As they were aiming for Being boring 101, Ophelia, and Benvolio needed to know his name, "I'm Orsino Topstrike of Slutera in Pavo Majoris." greeted the clown, "I live with my 4 sisters and 3 brothers in my uncle's circus. I usually work as a clown."

Inside the room was Perdita, brainwashed into looking at the spirals., "What's up with Perdita?" Benvolio asked

"Mad Mod must've brainwashed her." Ophelia asked.

"How are we going to get Perdita back to her old self?"

"I also read the manuals of Mad Mod's hypnosis" Orsino explained.

"It can wait," Ophelia said as she used some spicy candy canes to free Perdita, "We need to find the others."

They found Lysander in Poaching history, Hermia in Being dumb 101, Demetrius in loneliness 101, Helena in water pollution 101, Sir Mercutio in Hatredology, Sebastian in Attention grabbing, and Desdemona in Tacky Sewing. As they escaped, Ophelia introduced them to Orsino and told them they needed to change Ophelia back to normal. Orsino tossed pies onto Demetrius and Helena's faces. It made Perdita laugh, changing her back to normal.

Sir Mercutio notice Orison's watch and knew it wasn't any watch, "The Big Top Watch!" Sir Mercutio exclaimed, "Where did you find it?"

"I found it while I was attending a local circus," Orsino explained, "Guess I have the Time to find this watch."

"There you are." Mad Mod shouted, "And since you aliens haven't learned anything. You'll have to learn it again."

"Sorry," Orsino shouted, "But we're skipping school!"

Orsino tossed hankies at him and he missed, they knew something was up. Hermia did her technology manipulation and realized it was virtual reality, they found a room and realized that Mad Mod is an old geizer. Orsino did his hanky trick and said, "You're strapped in this lesson."

Meanwhile, the Brigade of Gloom realized that Mad Mod failed, "Bavdrot,," Vredtagh said, "Initiate Plan B."

Later, they were walking up on the beach thanking him for saving their lives, "No problem," Orsino replied in his Russian accent, "We needed to cut class!"

Out of nowhere, a lightning bolt zapped and Ophelia and Perdita were missing.

To be continued


	51. Winner Take All

In the Downhill Stadium on Gloomzuno, where it looked like an old fashion Roman coliseum, Ophelia and Perdita were trapped in there with Starfire, Raven, their friend, "Terra", Jasper, Portia, and an orange gymnast girl. "Halgoed," said the gymnast in a German accent, "Why am I in this place?"

"Don't know," "But what's with that barrette."

"I've recently discovered it during my gymnastics practice, "Cordelia Beardream of Ebclaoruta." greeted the gymnast.

After Ophelia and Perdita greeted themselves, a white furry being came in and welcomed them to The Tournament of Heroines.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Starfire said.

He gave out the chart on who's facing who,

 _Ophelia vs Jasper_

 _Perdita vs Raven_

 _Starfire vs Cordelia_

 _Terra vs Portia._

He separated them to a different area on Gloomzuno, "Okay Ladies." "When one fighter is down, they're out!"

Jasper started to fight off Ophelia in the Cave of Horrible Smells. Ophelia transformed into her armor attire. She couldn't take a whig of them smell, so she stuffed 2 pink gumdrops in her nostrils and fought Jasper off. She did a Lollipop Slash and a Brownie Bash and won.

Perdita and Raven fought at Dead man's path. Perdita transformed into her armor and did a Scratch Shield against Raven's powers, then she did a Disc Shuriken towards her and won, "Rad game Raven" Perdita comments.

Starfire and Cordelia fought in the Crags of Endless Stabbing. Ophelia did a cartwheel and a backflip against the star bolts. She suddenly turned into her armor mode and did a Ball Judge against Starfire. "Wundedoll Frau Starfire." Ophelia comments,

"Your welcome Cordelia of Ebclaoruta," Starfire replied.

Terra and Portia fought at The Forest of Frowns Terra lived up some giant rocks, but Portia did her magic and turned the rocks into fortune telling cards. Then she turned invisible and knocked Terra out in tears. "Forgive me, Terra," Portia whispered.

"No fair," The Master of The Games shouted as he summoned the competitors, "Jasper was supposed to win!"

Suddenly, a familiar ship came out of nowhere shooting fizzy spray, "The Sweetbringer!" Ophelia and Perdita shouted

"I couldn't let Ophelia be turned into tear dust." Sir Mercutio said on the intercom, "And I see that the orange gymnast has found the Doll Barrette."

Orsino popped down and started acting crazy around The Master of Games. He tossed pies at him, scared him with rubber snakes, grew to the size of the stadium and squirted Sluterian Chocolate Milk at him through his flower. This made the master so scared he freed them. Ophelia, Perdita, Starfire, Raven, Terra, and Cordelia got onto the ship and took off, "The Master is definitely a Runt."

"Why do you keep calling people runts?" Portia asked in anger.

"It's my duty!" Jasper yelled.

Back on the Sweetbringer, everyone was making jokes about The Master of Games being scared of clowns, "Talk about clown scaredness." Orsino joked.

"I think that's Coulrophobia." Benvolio corrected, "The fear of clowns."

"The clown is cute," Cordelia whispered to Ophelia.

"You tracked us down didn't you Mercutio?" Ophelia asked.

"Of course," Sir Mercutio said, "The ship can locate anyone from Pavo Majoris."

Suddenly, she got a message from King Pyramus looking sad, "Daddy, what's wrong."

"I'm sorry Ophelia but-," King Pyramus said, "Myrtle is dead."

"She recently had a heart attack," Thisbe said.

This made Ophelia horrified and feel really glum.

"That's really stroking news," Orsino said.

"No time for jokes Orsino," Sebastian replied.

To be continued.


	52. Operation Support

Sadness goes through at Hudson Memorial Gardens, it was the funeral of Myrtle Cobb. Her closets friends, Audrey, and the inhabits of Butterfly Orphan Home were there for the service. Next to her grave was her husband, "Elmer".

"My sister was a good home, taking in children who don't have a place to call home," Audrey said.

"Abby you came," Ophelia said with a frown.

"This is my sister, "Cree"" Abby replied.

"I once tried to work for Father," Cree said, "But I refused because I didn't want to abandon my family."

Behind her were Hoagie, Wally, and Kuki. Ophelia started to notice that someone was missing, "Where's Nigel?" she asked

"He's locked up in Spring Horizon Asylum after he mistakenly thought that the local bowling alley was having a bowling brainwashing scam when really it was a 6th birthday party for the owner's daughter," Abby explained.

"Tiny kid eating leeches falling from the sky, schools brainwashing people into eating veggies, moose bump shots turning kids into mooses?" Benvolio said, "He's Eleventy Billion percent unstable."

"What caused all of this?" Perdita asked

"It was 3 weeks ago," Abby explained, "We were taking time off on the beach when Numbuh 274 called and said that Numbuh 1 is having his brain probed by Prof. XXXL. He got really depressed after we rescued him. Afterward, we learned that it was a snow cone test because Prof. XXXL is prone to brain freezes."

"That's freaky," Perdita said.

"We need to get Nigel out of this Spring Horizon Asylum," Ophelia said.

Then Ophelia recalled from a tour that Spring Horizon Asylum closed 30 years ago after a rat infestation. They needed to know why did they reopen.

Later at the asylum, they were accompanied with Sebastian, "Thanks for coming with us Sebastian." Benvolio said.

"Your welcome," Sebastian replied.

Inside, there were security systems with the deactivation at the end of the hall. Perdita did her hip hop dancing through and deactivating it with her turntable power. As everyone crossed, Benvolio and Perdita heard Nigel's wild theories from a distant.

They located Numbuh 1 in cell 542. By the cell, Jasper was guarding it. Sebastian made a hologram of the gang to fool Jasper. She punched down the door and they made it in. Grabbing the depressed Numbuh 1 saying that Lifeguards are sea creatures that eat kids brains and use their bodies for target practice. Sebastian was horrified.

"It's you, bozos!" Numbuh 1 said, "I can't believe you ruined my snow cone testing."

"We know and we felt awful." Numbuh 5 said.

"Maybe you weren't snow-coning around we would mind our own business." Numbuh 2 joked.

"This makes no sense," Benvolio replied

"SN1261 has escaped!" Jasper said on her intercom.

They needed to get out of the asylum fast. As they escaped to the exit, they found some voodoo doll like monsters called, "Cursecrackles" Ophelia, Perdita, Benvolio, and Sebastian transformed into their armor modes and fought off the monsters.

Ophelia did a Lollipop Slash, Perdita did a Tune Terror, Benvolio did a Colle chain, and Sebastian did an Understudy Wreck. The Cursecrackles were destroyed and they escaped on Juliet while The Powerpuff Girls carried Sector V. Benvolio did a Concerto Comfort on Numbuh 1 to make him snap out of it "Now we have to sort this snow cone mess out." Ophelia said.

At Brainbridge U, they found the technology dept with a man with red hair and tentacles on his bottom. He was, "Prof. XXXL" he recognized Ophelia in a snap, "Princess Ophelia of Netshan," he said as he kissed her hand, "I'm delighted to meet you."

Ophelia explained about the incident to him and said that the last snow cone he was testing on was green. He got out the flavor and they all tested it. They looked at him and said that they loved it. Then Numbuh 5 got an idea, "We could use that limewaterkiwiguava snow cone recipe." Numbuh 5 said.

Later, The Tragedy Tears were probing Numbuh 5's brain and heading off to Vredtagh, Portia, and Peridot. "Abigail Lincoln will never suspect that her brain has been probed," Bumryt explained.

"Can you prob my brain?" Griefmort asked.

"No, you ding dong!" Glumson and Bumryt yelled.

"Excellent" Vredtagh replied, "You 3 have been really great henchmen."

Bumryt, Glumson, and Griefmort removed their masks, revealing to be Mel, Constance, and Ebony, "It's Melanie" Ophelia, "I was wondering why the hairstyles looked familiar."

"Melanie is saying that she'll finally avenge her brother, "Kelly's" arrest," Perdita explained.

"I thought Kelly was a girl's name."

"It's a Unisex name, Wally." Benvolio explained, "Like Taylor, Drew, and Leslie."

"So we need to know what are The Brigade of Gloom are up to." Numbuh 1 said.

To Be continued

 **Note: N means Nigel, and 12 and 6 means, "December 6th" the day that Codename: Kids Next Door aired. Plus this is based on OPERATION COLLEGE.**


	53. Operation KISS

Benvolio and Ophelia were getting ready for their date, "Benvolio and I are going to stargaze" Ophelia explained.

"Perdita," Ophelia said to her best friend, "You're going to look after the kids while Mom and Dad are out bowling. I told them about the free sundaes if you get 4 strikes during your game. "

Later at Angelwing Plaza, Ophelia made a chocolate telescope to look at. They star Aries, Aquarius, and Capricorn. Then Ophelia started to imagine Helena as Aquarius, Perdita and Benvolio as Gemini, Orsino as Cancer, Sir Mercutio as Taurus, Lysander as Capricorn, Desdemona as Virgo, herself as Sagittarius, Cordelia as Scorpio, Hermia as Libra, Demetrius as Aries, and Sebastian as Leo. They played games, enjoyed some dancing and sang songs.

Then they decided to end the date by eating the telescope and kiss each other. Little did they know is that Tybalt, Peridot, Portia, and Laredes were spying on them. Tybalt was sickened by their romance towards each other. Laredes told his brother to calm down, but he didn't listen. Portia suggested that she and Peridot will spy on them and bring the princess to the king.

Later at the orphanage, it was empty, except for Nigel jumping up and down on the couch, "Nigel," Ophelia said in anger, "What did you do?"

"I told them that hot cocoa puts kids unconscious and when they wake up they turn into adults." Numbuh 1 explained, "I saw your father giving kids hot cocoa."

Ophelia decided to look around for the kids. She found them in her old bedroom with all the orphans looking scared. Numbuhs 2-5 and the other choreographers were calming them down.

"Herr Nigel is scaring the kinder," Cordelia explained.

"He told us that circus clowns give kids pies that make them clean up after themselves." Orsino said, "He's not cleaned up for sure."

"Plus he said that libraries are a way to brainwash kids into doing there homework." Hermia continued.

"This guy is nuts," Demetrius said.

"I'll straighten this out." Ophelia said as she found Nigel calling the mayor on the phone, "I'm telling you, your city is filled with butterflies that make kids act like grown ups!" Nigel shouted.

Ophelia confiscated the phone and said, "Apologize for Nigel Mayor, he's nuts."

Then she hung up the phone and reasoned with Nigel. Then they got a call from Numbuh 274 that they must come to the moonbase ASAP.

Later the little ones were in bed and the Sweetbringer was above them, "One more thing." Kuki said, "My mom has to put me in charge of Mushi."

"Who's Mushi?" Cordelia asked.

"She's my sister." Kuki answered, "I have to warn you she loves aliens."

Then they got onto the ship, with Portia and Peridot sneaking into the ship and taking off.

To be continued.


	54. Operation SPACE

The Sweetbringer was flying to the KND Moonbase. Suddenly, sensors detected trespassers onto the ship. Hermia tried to figure out who it is, but Mushi held onto the intercom, "Hi spooky space aliens!" Mushi shouted on the intercom, "Please don't eat my head."

The Sweetbringer was losing control, "She's just a 5-year-old." Queen Thisbe said.

Ophelia decided to reason with her, "Now Mushi," Ophelia said to the little girl, "We don't play with gadgets like these."

"Let's split up everyone." King Pyramus said as he puts the ship on autopilot, "Ophelia, Perdita, Numbuh 5, Bubbles, and Buttercup should check the food storage, Thisbe, Mercutio, Benvolio, Numbuh 1, and Blossom check out the sleeping quarters, Lysander, Helena, Demetrius, Numbuhs 2 and 4 check out the engine room, Hermia, Cordelia, Orsino and Numbuh 3 check out the prison vault.

"What about Mushi?" Cordelia asked.

"Jerry, Cheese," Pyramus said to them, "You look after her."

Jerry did an OK sign and they took off to find the intruder.

Thisbe, Mercutio, Benvolio, Numbuh 1 and Blossom checked all the sleeping quarters. Unfortunately, all of them were empty.

Lysander, Helena, Demetrius, Numbuhs 2 and 4 were walking around the engine room. Helena tried to woo Demetrius, but he ignored her. Numbuh 2 found some broken candy pipes and fixed them with caramel sauce. Numbuh 4 found a candy wrench and ate it. Helena was sure that Ophelia will make a new one.

Hermia, Cordelia, Orsino and Numbuh 3 checked all the prison vaults and they were all empty.

At the food storage, Numbuh 5, Ophelia, Bubbles, Juliet, and Perdita. It was Peridot and Portia. Portia was scarfing down some chocolate fudge cherry brownies with rainbow sprinkles and pink frosting. "Portia."

"What are you doing here?" Numbuh 5 asked.

"I want to run away from Grandpa." Portia explained, "He never wanted me to eat sweets. Since their allergic."

"But how can you be immune?" Numbuh 5 asked.

"I'm human on my mother's side," Portia explained.

By looking at her gypsy attire, Ophelia realized something, "You're the one who sent me the draperies last Oropelvisci." Ophelia said.

"Of course." Portia replied, "I didn't want Grandpa to suspect."

"You needed some friends," Ophelia said, "Don't you Portia?"

"Yes." Portia answered, "The only real friend I have is Peridot."

Ophelia came up and hugged her.

She gathered everyone to the bridge. Numbuh 4 tried to attack Portia and Peridot, but Portia did some gypsy dancing, turned invisible and punched him. Ophelia explained everything to them.

As they got on the moon, Ophelia found the Fortune Earring. There she placed it in her backpack and catched up with the others.

To be continued.


	55. Operation END

Inside the moon base, Numbuh 274 came in acting careless and cruel. Forgetting the operatives names and purposefully made Lysander trip, "Chad really has been acting goofy lately." Ophelia said.

"Mushi," Numbuh 3 said to her sister, "You stay with Peridot and Portia."

"Okay!" Mushi shouted.

Portia thought that she would explore the moon base. They found a gadget room where Numbuh 74.239 was testing out some SPICERS. He was about to press alert the security when he saw Portia and Peridot but changed his mind when he found out their aliens.

"Wow," Mushi shouted, "Cool gadgets."

She played around with the THUMPER til they heard an oof from a broom closet. Portia and Peridot opened it and were shocked by someone inside it.

Meanwhile, Numbuh 274 told them that Sector V is terminated due to Numbuh 1's wild conspiracies. He keeps scaring kids like crazy and his wild opinions have been disturbing the public, "Tiny kid eating leeches falling from the sky?" Numbuh 274 said, "Only an idiot like Numbuh 4 would fall for it."

"Hey!" Numbuh 4 shouted.

"You are really stupid after all Wally," Demetrius recalled.

"Like How come your like totally acting so careless towards them?" Helena asked

"That's because I'm right here!" shouted a voice.

It was another Numbuh 274. Peridot, Portia, and Mushi were accompanying him. Ophelia made a handful of ice cream sandwiches and tossed them to Numbuh 274 expelling them, revealing to be Duyina in disguise. "Only someone like you and the inhabits of Gloomzuno can make kids cry," Ophelia said.

On the intercom, Vredtagh made an announcement, "Attention Kids Next Door. You kids have been driving me nuts since 1836, around the same time as The Alamo in Texas." Vredtagh announced, "Now I've placed my Cursecrackles into your moon base and will send all of you to the sun."

After he hung up, Ophelia told The Choreographers to head over to the bottom of the ship. Sector V decided to come with her too. At the spaceport, where most of the COOLBUSSES, SCAMPERS, and JAILERs all around. There they saw Vredtagh with Mel, Constance, and Ebony, he spotted them and glared evilly, "Now to get my traitorous granddaughter" Vredtagh shouted.

"Grandpa I-" Portia said nervously.

Ophelia quickly made a leap and gave the Fortune Earring to Portia. There she transformed into her armor and revealed to be the last Choreographer. Ophelia chose her because she believes in freedom. After they took them down Portia asked them how to fix the moon base, "Simple," Ebony shouted, "The only ship activated is The Sweetbringer."

This horrified Vredtagh, "Ebony," Vredtagh shouted."I told you to only activate the Scamper with my patterns on it, not The Sweetbringer!"

The Choreographers quickly held onto the ship while Vredtagh and The Tragedy Tears argued. Outside Hermia pressed the Candy Cane hook and grabbed the ship. There they took it back to its normal place and everything was back to normal. A blond girl with light blue clothes came in and took down the 4 villains. She was Numbuh 362 a skilled spy. She thanked them for saving the moon base.

Later, they did an election, because Numbuh 274 is retiring. "Usually we do tag, but we'll do what grown ups do and vote" Chad explained.

Then it was cleared that Numbuh 362 is the winner. Everyone congratulated her for her accomplishment.

Meanwhile, The Tragedy Tears, Duyina and Vredtagh were trapped in the Arctic Prison Base. He couldn't take the cold. Then Jasper came in and busted them out, "No worries sir," Jasper shouted, "We'll find another way to stop those Runts."

The End.


	56. Van Rook's Apprentice

The Choreographers were relaxing at Alkali Lake. They were all in their swimsuits and were having a good time, "A popular Hawaiian hot spot." Ophelia said, "I read that it's a good place for a luau."

"And this might be a good chance to find the Akali Lake Monster," Perdita said.

"The what?" Hermia asked.

"The Akali Lake Monster," Perdita answered, "There have been sightings of it and it could bee a good chance to see it.

"I can't go," Orsino said, "I can't swim."

"And I don't want my face to get scratched," Demetrius said.

"Plus the lake smells," Benvolio said.

"I'll go," Ophelia announced.

"Like me too," Helena replied.

"Maybe I can do a little something for us." Ophelia thought out loud.

Ophelia, Helena, and Perdita stepped into the lake, Ophelia held onto her necklace and turned them into mermaids. In the late, they breathed underwater. Perdita found a submarine with 3 people and 3 monsters. They thought they would get a closer look at them. Inside the boy found Ophelia, Helena, and Perdita thinking they were actual mermaids, "Wow," the man said, "These things are unbelievable to see."

Behind them was a green rhino-like monster, it was the Akali Lake Monster. The boy and the lady came out to fight and grab the horn. Only to be stopped by a helmeted figure with red hair, "I'll handle this." the woman said.

"Go get him Mom." the boy shouted.

As she accidentally knocked off her helmet with the horn. She saw a familiar looking face. The figure left and hopped onto another Sub.

The man decided to take them in and they took off.

Behind them were a bunch of mermaids. They brought them to a very beautiful mermaid queen with long teal hair and pearls all over her "I am Queen Jurmala of the Akali lake." she announced, "What are you 3 doing here?"

"We were here to check out the monster.

"You mean my pet lake monster." she said as the big monster came in, "Oh sweetie, did those masked figures hurt you."

"We'll track him down your highness," Ophelia said to the queen, "And will bring him to justice."

"How was the lake?" Sir Mercutio asked.

"We like totally saw the monster and like some mermaids," Helena explained.

"Cool," Cordelia said.

"Come on guys," Ophelia"

Later in the woods, they ran into the same family they saw. The woman introduced herself a Drew. Drew explained that the man she saw was her long lost little brother, "Doyle". Every time she sees his face, she thinks of her late father. "I was a little girl when my parents died," she continued, "We were vacationing in The Himalayas when tragedy struck. The Tibetan monks took me in and gave me a fire sword then I spent years trying to find Doyle,"

"Now you found him Mom." the boy replied.

"Zak," Drew said to her son, "I'm not sure if it's Doyle or not."

"Honey," The Man said, "I know you miss him."

"Doc," Drew said, "I need to see him."

"So why do you need this horn?" Mercutio asked.

"I like the horn!" Cheese shouted.

"It's horn is the last key to find the tomb Kur," Doc explained

"Where is the tomb?" Benvolio asked.

They placed all the clues together and found out that it's located in Antartica.

They decided to go there.


	57. Keep your enemies closer

Later they were in Antartica in their winter attire. "Why would Sumerians bury Kur in the arctic?" Zak asked.

"They didn't, "Grandpa Curan Wavedancer buried, "Kur" in Antartica so he won't bother anyone again." Sir Mercutio explained.

"Grandpa Curan helped?" Ophelia asked.

"He did, he was the first king of Netshan's capital." Mercutio answered, "Grandpa lived for 3400 years."

"This sure is cool," Demetrius said.

"Is your gypsy friend okay going around the snow in bare feet?" Doc asked.

"She never wears shoes," Hermia answered.

As they got them, they saw someone they hated, "It's Vredtagh. Ophelia whispered.

"That guy once tried to drain sadness from The Secret Scientists 20 years ago," Drew whispered.

Portia turned them invisible and saw that they're filming a new episode of Cryptid with their host, "Vincent Vladislav Argost," a .k. a V. V Argost. Ophelia recalled Mel always watching the show.

"How do you turn this thing on?" Ebony asked.

"She's stupid," Argost whispered.

"I know," Constance said, "Really stupid."

Buttercup tossed the horn to knock out Argost but accidentally opened the tomb. Everyone quickly barged into it, "It's big." Helena said.

In the middle of the hall, they saw the ghost of a Netshanian king, "That's our grandfather, "Curan Wavedancer."

"The spirit world informed me that my grandkids are here," Curan explained. "I've been having a feeling you two would show up one day Ophelia and Mercutio."

"We finally meet Grandpa," Mercutio said.

"Kur is in the center of the tomb," Curan explained, "Follow me."

"How do you know about this?" Ophelia asked.

"Being dead for 1000 years has paid off," Curan answered.

Meanwhile, Argost and The Brigade of Gloom were trying to find the burial chamber. That's when Doyle saw Argost briefcase and decided to look at in. While they were studying Netshanian hieroglyphics, Doyle saw dolls his boss made and saw 2 familiar dolls which horrified him.

When he ran into the heroes in the burial chamber, he hugged his sister, "Argost makes dolls of victims he had killed." Doyle explained as he showed the briefcase, "And you'll never guess who he killed."

The gang came closer, "Our parents." Doyle answered, "After we got separated, a monster came, killed Mom and Dad, and send me down a slope

Drew was horrified by the terrible truth of her parent's demise. There she decided to give Argost a piece of his mind.

"It's the runts!" Jasper shouted.

"Kur was around before civilization came." Argost explained, "He was rampaging around hurting everyone. Gilgamesh challenged the beast. he discovered the Legion of Garuda and banished his spirit. "

"I remembered this," Doc recalled, "We found it's staff years ago when Drew was pregnant with Zak."

"That means Zak is the reincarnation of Kur." Ophelia guessed.

"Now the boy is mine!" Argost said, "Foulbanes, attack!"

Bird like monsters appeared and attacked. Portia didn't want Zak to fall into the wrong hands. She did a Fortune Reckoning, a Supernatural Distract, and an Abracadabra Fear, making her grandfather and his posse so scared they curled into a ball.

Zak knew this was a good chance for them to escape. He flew with the staff in his arm leaving a trail. The others decided to follow Zak out of the temple, only for Portia's spell to wear off.

Outside, they were all okay and were hoping they see each other again.

The End.


	58. Night of the Sapphire Dragon part 1

Ophelia, Benvolio, Hermia, Helena, Perdita, Sir Mercutio, Juliet, Romeo, The Powerpuff Girls, Jerry, and Cheese were flying by Mount Boulderclash when they saw a green Chinese dragon.

"Does that girl over there look familiar?" Perdita asked

"Yeah." Ophelia said, "Where have we seen that girl before?"

They got closer and saw that the familiar looking girl was their Japanese friend, "Kimiko Tohomiko"

"Kimiko!" Ophelia, Benvolio, Perdita, and Mercutio shouted as they ran up to her.

"Ophelia, Benvolio, Perdita, Mercutio." "It's good to see you again."

She introduced her friends, "Omi", "Raimundo", and "Clay".

"I like games!" Cheese shouted.

"Cheese," Raimundo said, "You sure are a big guy."

They came up to a volcano and backed away from the smell, "Volcano's odor is most stinky." Omi said.

"I'm with you Omi!" Benvolio shouted.

"I sense the Wu here," Dojo said.

"Wu?" Benvolio asked.

"Shen Gong Wu." Hermia answered, "Magical artifacts Grand Master Dashi used 1,500 years ago and he spread them around the world."

"Quite interesting." Perdita said, "You sure know a lot of stuff Mia."

Then a red-haired goth boy swooped down with a bunch of robots, "Last one in is a rotten egg roll." he shouted.

"Who's the goth?" Hermia asked

"Our mortal enemy, "Jack Spicer" he plans to take over the world and he sure loves monkeys," Kimiko explained.

"I'll handle this!" Ophelia shouted as she placed on her cloak, "Come on Juliet!"

"Just in case," Clay said as he gave her a comb, "Y'all should use the Tangle Web Comb"

"What does it do?" Ophelia asked.

"It traps enemies" Dojo explained.

Ophelia nodded and fought some robots off with her Cookie Turn. Then she headed off for the dragon statue and it glew, "It's glowing!" Ophelia said.

"It's called a Xiaolin Showdown, it's when 2 people " Jack explained, "My Falcon's Eye against your Tangles Web Comb. The first one to grab the dragon wins, Pinky!"

"Okay!" Ophelia said.

"Let's go, Xiaolin Showdown!" Jack Spicer shouted as the scenery changes to a vast volcanic area, "Gong Yi Tan Pi" Jack shouted.

"What?" Ophelia said.

"It means go!" Dojo shouted.

"How do you work this?" Ophelia asked.

"Say it's name." Omi shouted.

"Jackpot for Jack!" Jack shouted.

"Tangle Web Comb!" she shouted as she tied Jack up, trapping him in banana taffy.

Jack started to eat it. Lava brought up the dragon and Ophelia grabbed it, "Got it!" Ophelia shouted.

"Alright Ophelia!" Perdita shouted.

Everything turned back to normal. "You did great stopping that Spicer kid." Mercutio said, "He's nuts."

"I admitted," Ophelia said, "I like the outfits"

She changed their outfits into Xiaolin attire and they left.

Jack Spicer got up and saw Tybalt and Laredes. "We've tracked down a powerful Shen Gong Wu that is very dangerous," Laredes explained.

"Are you familiar with a girl named, "Ophelia"?" Tybalt asked.

"You mean the pink-haired girl who beat me?" Jack asked, "Yes that Ophelia."

"Well, she's a Netshanian princess and the most beautiful alien I'd ever seen," Tybalt said romantically.

"She is hot!" Jack said.

"Focus you 2." Laredes shouted, "We need your help."

Later at the temple, The Choreographers were getting a presentation of Xiaolin Martial Arts when Kimiko was in her room and saw some soot on the dragon, then she turned into a sapphire statue. They heard her scream and saw her frozen. They needed to find out what caused this and fast.


	59. Night of the Sapphire Dragon part 2

They were studying Kimiko's sapphire statue, that's when Dojo recalled there's no record of a Black Dragon in the scrolls, but there is a Sapphire Dragon. In the scroll room, they found out that the Sapphire Dragon is the most dangerous Wu of them all. It can turn anyone into sapphire statues and the more victims, the more powerful they become.

Outside, they found the Sapphire Dragon turning more monks into statues. Then they saw Bavdrot eating some moldy popcorn. He told them Tybalt and Laredes have informed that about the Shen Gong Wu from Jack Spicer and they decided to rob the place when they saw the Sapphire Dragon turning everyone into statues. So they decided to watch it for fun, "Jackbots, attack!" Jack shouted.

Ophelia Perdita and Benvolio did a Tremolo Taffy Turntable Trial, Mercutio did a Figura Release and Hermia did a Suffix Provoke on the Jackbot. Suddenly, Bavdrot got on the Sapphire Dragon and made everyone, but Hermia into statues. Then she saw the Third Arm Sash in the middle of nowhere. They both raced for it and another Xiaolin Showdown came about, "My Silk Spitter against your Sapphire Dragon." Hermia shouted.

"The game is a race around the temple, first one to the finish 3 laps wins," Bavdrot said.

"Let's go Xiaolin Showdown!" they both shouted as the scenery changes into a giant race track.

"Gong Yi Tan Pai!" Hermia and Bavdrot shouted.

They were racing against the clock. Bavdrot was riding the dragon. Hermia had to stop Bavdrot, so she shouted, "Silk Spitter" and rainbow silk came out, trapping the dragon and Bavdrot, causing her to win the last round and turning everyone back to normal, "What happened?" Kimiko asked.

"You were all turned into Sapphire by this evil dragon," Hermia answered.

"Thanks for saving us Hermia," Ophelia said.

"We didn't want to be statues forever." Bubbles replied.

"This will make a good story," Hermia said, "6 warriors looking for weapons around the Earth."

"Brilliant," Blossom asked.

"And the first person who's going to read it is Rou-Ring!" Hermia replied.

"Who's Rou-Ring?" Raimundo asked.

"My sister," Hermia answered, "I'll email her straight away.!"

Meanwhile, Tybalt, Jack, and Laredes were carrying a tied up Bavdrot out of the temple.

"This is your fault Laredes!" Tybalt shouted, "You shouldn't have told Bavdrot about the temple.

"My fault?" Laredes shouted, "It was your idea to tell him."

"But I keep messing up speeches!" Tybalt yelled.

"I'm stuck in happy colors here!" Bavdrot shouted.

"What do we do now?" Jack asked.

"Luckily," Bavdrot said, "I know someone who can help us!"

To be continued


	60. Screams of the Siren part 1

They Celestian Alliance and the Xiaolin Dragons were at a winter preserve when they saw a familiar face walking on water, "It's Helena" shouted Ophelia.

"Yo Dudes and Dudettes." "What are you like doing here?"

"We're here to find the Gills of Hamachi," Ophelia answered.

"That's like totally cool," Helena said.

They were looking around when they saw the Gills of Hamachi on top of an iceberg.

"A Double Xiaolin Showdown," Perdita said, "It's our Denshi Bunny and Ruby of Ramses against what Wu you got!"

"Jack gave us the Ants in The Pants with the Thorn of Thunderbolt," Tybalt replied.

"The game is ice climbing." Laredes continued, "First one to the top wins."

"Let's go Xiaolin Showdown!" they shouted as the place turned into a rock climbing area.

"Gong Yi Tan Pai!" shouted Laredes

The brothers started to climb the ice wall but started to argue. Benvolio and Perdita started to look at each other, "Twin power?" Perdita asked.

"Twin power," Benvolio answered.

"Denshi Bunny," Perdita shouted as she turning into a lightning bolt with hip hop sounds.

"Ruby of Ramses!" Benvolio shouted as he grabbed icebergs and making them clean in a snap.

Tybalt accidentally used his super strength and made the iceberg crumble, making Perdita grab the Gills of Hamachi, turning everyone back to normal.

Cheese started to lick the icebergs. "Cheese!" Ophelia shouted, "You know your lactose intolerant."

"Yummy Milk!" Cheese shouted.

"Good job Fogblade Twins." Omi said, "Hello"

"What is that?" Dojo asked.

"It's a girl," Raimundo said.

"One of us should save her." Buttercup suggested.

"Like I'll do it," Helena said as she got into the water

She did a Hang 10 Flooding on the iceberg she was trapped in and she's revealed to be a mermaid, "Down where I come from Girls don't have fins." Clay recalled.

"A real mermaid." Dojo said, "It has been 100 years since I'd seen one of these.

"My name is, "Dyris"" the mermaid said, "And you, you have freed these freezing water to rescue me?"

"Like yeah!" Helena said.

Omi, Raimundo, and Clay started to fall madly in love with her. Mercutio glared at her and left while riding Romeo, "What's with Mercutio?" Perdita asked,

"Don't know," Kimiko answered, "But we better find him."

Dyris explained that she's the last mermaid and she needs to be protected. Dojo turned big, opened his mouth, Omi used the Orb of Tornami and filled it, and Helena placed her in the mouth. Omi, Raimundo, and Clay felt lovestruck while Benvolio got weirded out, "Let's get going Romeos!" Benvolio said to them.

"You go ahead, Hermia, Perdita, Kimiko, Helena, and I are going to have a tiny little girl talk," Ophelia replied.

"I'm with you, Your Highness!" Hermia said,

After they left, Ophelia told them that Dyris couldn't be the last mermaid, because they cuts saw some mermaids at Alkali Lake when they met the Saturdays.

Later they arrived at the lake where they met Queen Jurmala and her pet lake monster, who's recovered from Argost's evil deed, "Are you familiar with a mermaid named, "Dyris"? Hermia asked.

The mermaids were all shocked in terror, "Dyris?!" the mermaids shouted as they all went into hiding.

"Dyris was the first monster Bavdrot created for Emperor Vredtagh, she aims to flood the planet and rule with an iron fist," the queen explained, "Whenever she leaves the water, her true form is revealed. I have to warn you, it will make you sick."

"How do you like so know so much about her?" Helena asked.

"I told her!" Shouted Mercutio in merman form, "I came to this lake to warn Queen Jurmala."

"She was the same monster Dad fought off that caused Oropelvisci," Ophelia asked.

Mercutio nodded.

"That wasn't an iceberg she was prisoned in," Ophelia exclaimed, "That was vanilla ice cream."

"We got to warn the others!" Hermia exclaimed.

To be continued.


	61. Screams of The Siren part 2

At the Xiaolin Temple, they arrived to see Omi, Raimundo, and Clay get into a huge feud on who should Dyris date. They needed to do something fast. Dojo suggested that they should use the Woozy Shooter on them, he said that it makes them act really goofy

"Woozy Shooter!" Helena shouted as they turned into surfers.

"They're acting like me," Helena said.

"So why do the Wu has powers like ours?" Perdita asked.

"According to the scrolls," Dojo said, "If anyone is DNA from Pavo Majoris, they get powers from the aliens."

Then he saw Ophelia and Mercutio's necklaces.

"You seem to be the children of King Pyramus and Queen Thisbe of Netshan," Dojo said to Sir Mercutio and Ophelia, "I can tell by your amulets."

"You figured that were royal aliens," Ophelia said.

"So how do we get these Three Stooges back to normal?" Sir Mercutio asked.

"I'll handle this." Perdita said, "Tune Terror!"

She made the 3 goofy monks turn back to their regular selves.

"What happened?" Clay asked.

"And why did we acted like Helena?" Raimundo asked.

"We came to like totally warn you that Dyris is a monster," Helena explained.

"Oh please," Raimundo said, "Your just jealous."

"Come on, her name has the word, "Die" in it!" Ophelia shouted.

"Your pushing our feet!" Omi shouted.

"I think you mean pulling our leg," Ophelia replied

"Speaking of feet, check out those footprints," Perdita said as she pointed out some footprints.

"We've been robbed of The Tunnel Armidillo, Golden Tiger Claws, and Fist of Tebigong

"How can a giant fish fit in the meditation room?" Hermia asked.

"They didn't," Omi answered, "This has to be the work of Jack Spicer."

Meanwhile, Tybalt, Jack, Laredes, and Bavdrot were riding the Tearsunder on their way to the Arctic Ocean. "Tell us again why we're doing this?"

"I set up that Xiaolin Showdown fight so I can trick those Chorografreaks into freeing my first monster, "Dyris"" Bavdrot explained, "There she'll get the Wu and flood the earth."

"Then we can have our own pool party!" Jack shouted.

Later, the heroes arrived at the Arctic Ocean. "Gills of Hamachi" Omi shouted as he turned into a fish creature.

Ophelia knew he needed backup, so she and Mercutio turned into their merfolk forms and followed him to a sunken ship. "Omi!" said Dyris who was by Omi, "I hope you didn't believe any of those things that prince said about me."

"You so beautiful," Omi said lovingly "No I do not believe."

"Too bad," Dyris smiled as she stole Omi's gills, "You don't belong in my world Omi."

Ophelia did a Cotton Candy Grab and trapped Dyris. She grabbed the Gills and tossed them to Omi, there he took turned back to fish. Dyris escaped the candy trap and headed for an iceberg. The trio followed her. Sir Mercutio got out some Changing Chopsticks from his hat and entered the surface in human form. Also out of his hat was the Falcon's Eye. There he tried to grab it, but Dyris got it at the same time, "It's a Xiaolin showdown Dyris!" Mercutio shouted.

"I'll wager my Fist of Tebigong against your Changing Chopsticks," Dyris replied.

"The game is steal the Wu." Mercutio explained, "Whoever retrieves the other Wu wins and we do it on dry land.

Dyris came out of the water and turned into a hideous fish creature. The others arrived in time and saw what Dyris would look like in her true form, "I'm laying off the seafood." Benvolio said.

"Me too," Blossom replied.

"Let's go Xiaolin Showdown!" Mercutio shouted as the scenery changes.

"Gong Yi Tan Pai!" they shouted as they fought off.

"Changing Chopsticks." Sir Mercutio shouted as he turned into the size of a leaf.

He ran around Monster Dyris and used his plant manipulation to climb her. Then he changed to his normal size and did a "Rapido Razor" causing her to go into the water and for Sir Mercutio to take Fist of Tebigong. There everything turned back to normal.

"Well done Mercutio!" Ophelia shouted.

"What about Dyris?" Bubbles asked as Dyris came back in monster form.

"Run!" Mercutio shouted.

There they made their escape from the iceberg while Ophelia tossed giant cupcakes at it, turning Dyris into dust. They all hopped onto the Silver Manta Ray and flew off.

"Sugar is really Gloomzunians weakness?" Omi asked.

"Yes," Ophelia said to the cheese ball.

"I guess we can't invite them to an ice cream party," Omi suggested.

Meanwhile on the Tearsunder. Laredes checked the mainframe and discovered that Dyris is destroyed. Bavdrot grew anger. Jack told him to take a chill pill but sent Jack to an escape pod down to Earth.

The End.


	62. This is My Jam

At Angelwing Plaza, the Candy Choreographers were having a picnic when Perdita uncovered a tape cassette that said, "Summertime Lovin".

"It was a hit song from that rock group, "Solid Bold" they stink," Ophelia said.

"You're telling me." said Mordecai coming up with Rigby next to him.

"Mordecai, Rigby," Ophelia shouted.

"Yo Blue Bird and Raccoon." Perdita greeted as she hi-fived them.

"Let me take a whack at it," Rigby said as he started playing it on a tape recorder he bought from a thrift store.

It's summertime and you know what that means.

Gonna head down to the beach, gonna do some beachy things.

It's summertime, it feels just right.

Gonna gather all my friends and we'll party through the night.

It's summertime uh-uh-loving.

It's loving in the summertime.

It's summertime uh-uh-loving.

Oh baby, why can't you be mine?

It's summertime and I just can't wait.

Gonna call you on the phone, gonna take you on a date.

It's summertime and I hope you like steak.

Gonna take you to a restaurant, gonna eat out at the lake.

It's summertime and when dinner's done.

Gonna take you to the club, gonna dance and have some fun.

It's summertime and when the end is near.

Gonna put you very close, whisper "let's get out of here".

"Catchy" Perdita commented

Meanwhile on The Tearsunder. Bavdrot was singing the same song. Vredtagh came in and punched him in the shoulder. "Bavdrot, Law: 3,062: No Summer themed songs"

"Sorry, Sir." Bavdrot replied, "But I was listening to his Earth song, "Summertime Lovin" and I can't stop singing it."

Then Vredtagh got an idea, "Maybe you can make a monster to defeat those Candy Creeps once and for all." he suggested evilly.

"Good idea boss!" Bavdrot replied.

He started using a tape cassette and some limbs and brought him to life. He told the monster to go down there and whenever it plays the song, people will get upset.

Cassettetime went down and started playing, "Summertime Lovin" there it made the people of Oparoridge very upset. The cassette monster nodded and took off to Oparoridge. It started playing the song and the citizens started to get really upset.

Back at the park, they were packing up when they saw people looking upset for no reason. Meaning one thing, Vredtagh is up to his tricks again. They changed into their armor apparel and fought off the monster, but he was too strong. Then Mordecai got an idea, he suggested that they should fight fire with fire.

Quickly he wrote a ditty called, "Aw Snap!"

Ophelia and Benvolio started playing.

"Awww, snap! Awww, snap!

Come to our macaroni party then we'll take a nap!

Awww, snap! Awww, snap!

Come to our macaroni party then we'll take a nap!" they sang.

There the twins' power destroyed the monster and everyone cheered.

"Speaking of macaroni parties and napping." Mordecai said, "There's one at the house and I want you to be the guest of honor Fogblade Twins."

"Sure" Perdita answered, "And would love to play the catchy tune again."

Then she started beatboxing the song.


	63. Bad News Bear

Hermia, Lysander, Ophelia, Benvolio, Perdita, Juliet, Jerry, and The Powerpuff girls were outside, "Charles Darwin Middle School" a school for animals. They were there because they wanted to look at some animals in school mode.

Inside, they animals started to become shocked. A money with a green hat and a red t-shirt

"Those are humans," Lupe said,

"Just like Adam," Jake recalled.

"Actually were aliens from Pavo Majoris." Ophelia corrected.

"Aliens!" shouted the monkey.

"Don't mind them," the boy said, "They get freaked out whenever they see aliens. I'm Adam Lyon."

"So why are you here?" Hermia asked.

"The school board accidentally spelled my name wrong, but I like it here," Adam explained.

"Do you ever invite your friends to your home?" Benvolio asked.

"No," Adam answered. "Because my parents are highly allergic to animal fur."

"Too bad," Lysander said, "I love having friends over so we can talk about animal protection."

"I know how you feel about parents," Ophelia said, "I'm the alien princess of Netshan and I grew up here after Vredtagh took control of my home planet."

Then a python, a gorilla, a toucan, and a giraffe came in. They were Jake and Adam's friends Slips, Winsdor, Lupe, and Ingrid, "So you're a princess." Slips asked,

"Of course," Ophelia said.

Then Principal Pixefrog came in with a panda bear. He explained that he needed Adam Lyon to look after him because he's endangered. Ophelia recalls that pandas are an endangered species.

During the day, they help protect DingBang, but they get suspicious every time he steals someone else's food.

In Scavaging Class, Lupe found a leaf when DingBang came and stole it from her. Then he took a dead fish from an alligator student. Hermia scowled, "There's something strange about that panda." Hermia suspected, "He's hogging up all the food for himself and while we're at it panda's are mostly vegetarians"

"Your right Hermia," Ophelia said.

"Plus he's acting so obnoxious," Benvolio said.

"Plus there's a rule in our school that none of the students can't eat other students," Adam explained.

"It's a good thing we don't eat anthropomorphic foods or animals," Benvolio recalled.

Then Adam told them about the only student to get expelled from the school, "Larry Raccoon" he got expelled for mooching and for being a total bully. He also said that animal students usually get transferred to another school.

Meanwhile, Bavdrot, Lumpus, and Endive were in the cafeteria. "What's with all this animal bologna?" Lumpus shouted.

"This is what other animals eat algonquin." Endive answered.

"Quiet you 2," Bavdrot whispered, "We don't want those gullible animals to know were here."

That's when he got the idea to use his new poachcryman. A group of poacher-like monsters with guns that shoot sadness bullets. When they got Slips, he started to feel depressed. "Now for those candy-coated weasels." Bavdrot smiled evilly.

"Candy-coated weasels," Lumpus shouted, "Where?"

"I meant those Candy Choreography freaks you, idiot!" Bavdrot growled.

He found the gang and they shoot. Luckily, they forgot one little detail, The inhabits of Pavo Majoris are immune to their sadness effects. They powered up and took down the poachers.

Ophelia did a Brownie Bash, Perdita did a Tune Terror, Hermia did a Prefix Luck, Lysander did a Hartaal Decay, and The Powerpuff Girls fought off.

"Flautando bombs" Benvolio shouted as he accidentally broke a pipe, causing the place to get flooded. There DingBang's disguise was removed revealing to be a raccoon, "Larry Raccoon" Principal Pixiefrog shouted, "We should've guessed."

"It's starting to make sense why he's torturing all those animals for no reason," Perdita said

"Plus the meat eating," Hermia recalled.

Later at the Gloomzunian castle, Bavdrot explained what happened to Vredtagh. "Luckily," he said, "Mandark has been coming up with something that could put an end to The Choreographers."

He whispered it to them and they thought it was brilliant.


	64. Robot Frog 3000

Later, the gang was watching the student reenact "Hamlet". Benvolio held Ophelia's hand while they watched the show. Perdita got bored and decided to stretch her legs. Outside, she saw a robot that looked like Jake and Adam came in, "Look at that robot." Perdita shouted.

This interrupted the class. "It's the new robots the school board came up with to save cash." Principal Powers explained when he came across them.

"Well," Ophelia said, "Technology will never replace people"

"Anyway," Pixiefrog said, "Miss. Hermia, if any of the robots are malfunctioned. You can repair them."

"That's my thing Principal Pixiefrog," she replied,

She saw some robots and started repairing them. As she came back to the drama room, she saw that Miss. Chameleon has been replaced. Ophelia explained that all the teachers left, "Phase 1 complete," said a mysterious figure outside the school, "Now for phase two, extrication of the student body."

While they were in the hallway, Robo Warthog shot out 6 bots that looked like Adam, Jake, Ophelia, Perdita, and Benvolio, "Phase 2" Robot Adam said, "Replacing troubled students and aliens with robots."

The choreographers looked at each other. They rushed out of the school and were hoping they would walk down the stairs. Just as they got there, they didn't do a thing. Hermia sensed them with her technopath powers, "They are programmed with doom sensors" Hermia explained.

"Foolish humans," Pixiefrog said, "You are no match for us."

"No," Principal Pixiefrog said, "But I am a match for, the school board"

They saw 3 men in bunny suits, "Pay no attention to the bunny behind the bush" shouted the head of the school board.

"Those are some ugly bunnies," Jake said,

They explained that a creepy guy with blue hair and a cape told them about weird aliens and figured that they can shut down the school with robots.

That's when the trio knew that Vredtagh was behind all of this. So they made up a lie that it was a false alarm and that they came go home, "I thought you guys are aliens." Jake said,

"We are," Ophelia whispered, "But we don't want the school board to know the truth about us or else we'll get sent to Area 51."

"But what about the bots?" Perdita asked.

"Maybe they're voice activated." Hermia said, "Robots, self-destruct."

Hermia lifted them with her powers and they did a fireworks show. Then they saw an Ad for the new boy band "The Sour Minstrels". "The Sour Minstrels are the newest sensation ever after The Blueberry Passionhunks. They consist of Lucius, Quintus, Martius, and Mutius.

Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup weren't so sure about them, but they decided to go see it.

Jake wanted to come too. Hermia checked the prices on the AD and it said $25 bucks a ticket. Meaning that's $225, "That's enough to buy a cell phone."

Perdita decided to listen to the radio, "Hey there kids" said the announcer, "We're giving away 10 tickets to The Sour Minstrels concert at Really Big Stadium. All you gotta do is be the 100th caller."

Ophelia called and the announcer said, "Congratulations, you're the 100th caller. What's your name?"

"Ophelia Wavedancer?" Ophelia said.

"Congrats Ophelia." shouted the announcer, "Just bring 9 friends with you and arrive at Really Big Stadium at 6:30"

Meanwhile, at Really Big Stadium, 4 cute boys were getting ready for the big show, "Well boys," said the leader,

"You said it, Lucius," said the pretty one, "That'll show King Pyramus who's boss."

"How did we get banished again," the wild one asked.

"For your info Martius" replied the smart one, "We were going to poison him and Queen Thisbe with our Poison Apple potions, but that annoying Rainbow the Clown exposed us with his singing."

"Mutius," Lucius replied, "Don't bring up the clown. Quintus, Who won the contest?"

"A girl named Ophelia Wavedancer," answered Quintus.

"The Netshanian princess," Lucius grinned evilly, "I heard so much about her. Let's lure her."


	65. Animal School Musical part 1

Later at Really Big Stadium, they were getting ready for a big show, "So why are we here again?" Adam asked

"It's the Middle School Musical 10th anniversary spectacular." Ophelia said,"

"Hey, this isn't part of the show?!" Jake complained.

Everyone saw Bavdrot in an elaborate outfit with The Sour Minstrels behind him,

"Attention losers," Bavdrot announced, "The cast of Middle School Musical will not be performing cause they're tied up!"

"Yeah," shouted Martius "Bavdrot tied them up with a terrible vine which made them act sad uncontrollably."

"Shut up!" Bavdrot shouted.

"Is that Bavdrot guy?" Jake recalled, "You faced him a million times."

"Like yeah," Helena replied, "And he is SOOOO going to get it."

The Choreographers, Adam, Jake and their friends, got out of their seats and snook into the control room to see what was going on, only to be trapped in a cage, "I knew you Candy Coated Freaks would go to the stereo room" Vredtagh explained, "Now you must go through these songs in order to stop us."

 **Middle School Musical Theme song**

 **Welcome to Middle School**

 **Awesometacular**

 **You are cool.**

 **Twerp alert**

 **The change in you**

 **Power of Six.**

"These are the songs from Middle School Musical," Ophelia recalled, "I've seen it all the time with the kids who are starting middle school." "

"One of the characters is obese and I was wondering if we could change it to hunky?" Perdita asked, "Cause none of us here are obese."

"Fine," Vredtagh groaned, "I hate fat people anyway."

Ophelia changed their outfits into the ones the lead roles played but remixed it in their gender versions, Music started to play while Ophelia was shaking some pom poms " _I'm Spunky_ " Ophelia sang.

" _I'm Funky_ " Perdita rapped.

"I am really hunky" Mercutio sang.

" _I'm the jock_ " Demetrius sang.

" _And I'm the nerd._ " Benvolio sang.

" _And I'm like the loser flunky_ " Helena sang.

" _We're representing archetypes who shouldn't get along._ " they all sang.

" _But look it how we love each other when we sing this song!_ " Ophelia and Benvolio sang.

" _Choreographers, Choreographers forever!_ " Perdita and Demetrius sang.

" _It's Awesometacular, it's Choreographers forever!_ " Helena sang.

" _Choreographers, choreographers forever, Middle School Musical_ " they finished

"Awesometacular" Helena said, "I should like keep that."

"It's suits you Helena" Demetrius replied.

"It does," Helena asked with a blush as he nodded his head.

Ophelia- Sally(Spunky girl)

Perdita- Max(Funky kid)

Sir Mercutio- Brian(Hunk, original obese kid)

Demetrius- Duane(Jock)

Benvolio- Artie.(Nerd)

Helena- Chris(Loser Flunky)

Adam- Lester(shy boy who auditioned.)

Jake- Ray(Rapper student.)

Ingrid- Harriet(Artistic friend of Artie.)

Lupe- Juanita(Spicy friend of Sally)

Windsor- Principal Windsor(Principal of Trevor D Tenor Middle School)

Slips- Mr. Jenson(Guidance counselor)

Lysander- Coach Cameron (Coach of TDT middle school)

Hermia- Miss. Ling(Music teacher, who also runs detention.)

Cordelia- Mrs. Von Pruke(Former principal of TDT middle school.)

Portia- April(Sally's best friend.)

Sebastian- Don(Member of The Tenortones.)

Orsino- Kevin (Member of The Tenortones.)

Desdemona- Sheena(Member of The Tenortones.)

Lucius, Martius, Mutius, and Quintus- Tony, Timmy, Tommy, and Terry(A group of bullies)

"In the original," Ophelia explained, "Max was short for Maxwell, Artie was short for Artemis, and Chris was short for Christopher."

"So Perdita is a Maxine, Benny is an Arthur, and Helena is a Christina in this version" Demetrius replied.

"What about these Lucius, Martius, Mutius, and Quintus?" Ophelia asked.

"I know those four names," Sir Mercutio recalled, "Those are The Sour Minstrels."

"Never heard of them," Ophelia replied,

"They were once minsters for Mom and Dad," Mercutio explained, "That is until they caught Martius trying to steal valuable jewels for profit. They were banned from Netshan afterward"

"That's hard," Perdita said,

"Anyway, let's continue with Middle School Musical" Ophelia continued, "It all starts on the first day of Middle School Musical, 12-year-old Sally, Max, Brian, Quintus, Artie, and Chris are 6 very different people. "

"Gee Sal" Ophelia as Sally said, "It's the first day of Middle School."

"And at Truman D Tenor middle school" Portia as April said.

"I wonder what classes will we take." Lupe as Juanita said.

" _It's a new thing a new experience_

 _Even when home is from a distance_

 _Welcome to Middle School_

 _This is going to be cool_

 _As long as we follow the rules_

 _And somethings will make me drool_ " they sang.

They cut to the cafeteria where Helena playing Chris was feeling bored, so she tossed food at Benvolio playing Artie, Artie lost his glasses and accidentally pants Demetrius as Duane, believing he did it on purpose. Mercutio as Brian cleaned up space. "Food fight!" Perdita shouted while playing as Max.

Sally tried to stop them, but they wouldn't listen. Then Principal Windsor came in believing that Sally, Max, Brian, Duane, Artie, and Chris did this, "You 6 will be serving detention."

During detention, Hermia as Miss. Ling was giving out the rules in detention. As they were thinking about the trouble they've done, Max saw that Miss. Ling was reading a magazine with the Tenortones on the cover. Max, did a morse code contact saying, "Does anyone know Morse code?"

The only ones who knew morse code were Sally and Artie.

You know The Tenortones?- S

Right on Yo. They made the Number 1 on the top 10 rockstars on Jam TV- M

They were also students who went to TDT Middle School, I've read about them during the summer.- A

Gnarly- M

Remember their hit song awesometacular- S

" _Being in the light can be rowdy._

 _From saying Hello to howdy._

 _Being on stage and singing songs_

 _As long as they don't go wrong._

 _This is Awesometacular._

 _What do you think is Awesometacular?_ " they sang.

Miss. Ling has been feeling sad because Principal Windsor decided to cancel the music program after the semester. Then she decided to do a fundraiser with the 6 kids in the show.

"There's no way on Earth and I doing a stupid fundraiser!" Chris shouted.

"And I don't do music!" Duane shouted.

"You want another day of detention?" Miss. Ling asked as they shook their heads, "Good!"


End file.
